Whispers of Night
by Cosmic Moon Baby
Summary: AU OOC-ness, SerenaxDarien. Menial existence. Comfortable indeed. . . until someone came along to turn her world upside down
1. Prologue

*Disclaimer Goes Here*: Don't Own Sailor Moon, Just Borrowing a Few Characters for a Bit. Praise be to Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, and Toei Animation  
  
Another nagging problem. And another quick fix it seemed. A glint of silver flashed through the dark shroud of night, a split second of blinding light that faded as quickly as it had appeared.  
  
A muffled sound pierced the still air, full of the notable chill of autumn. Silence descended once more, until the heavy thud of the night's intended target rang throughout the desolate street, where rogue pieces of litter fluttered along the cracked pavement, shadows dancing among the patches of asphalt where broken streetlamps abandoned the gracious act of shedding their pale shine. And this was the home of death, of the forgotten whom the world cared not to recall. These streets carried no real name, only a scent. Sounds and echoes of so many wrongs committed in the stillness of night, the assassin's only confidant.  
  
He acknowledged few, trusted fewer and made his way in the only manner he'd ever known. By becoming more terrifying than any shadow that stood in his way. By living just out of reach of death, and by becoming death himself.  
  
The most deadly of all shadows emerged, booted feet moving soundlessly across the littered sidewalk as he made his way to his felled prey. His job was becoming a bit too tiresome, he thought, kicking the corpse slightly as he shook his head, raven hair falling haphazardly into his eyes while he peered down at the body at his feet.  
  
"Fool," he hissed darkly, smoothly holstering his still smoking magnum and wrapping his leather duster about himself more tightly. Autumn even seemed desolate now, as if winter had managed to seize the world within the cage of its wrath for even longer each year. Everything was so cold. So empty and without reason. But living: it was all he did. Not living, but existing, to witness the next morning's sunrise. And to make his way, as few in this world dared to. It had never occurred to the man that he should be ashamed of what or who he was. That he should fight to be something more. No, his life had been as such, since he could recall. No one cared. Why should he? His trade brought him money. It paid his bills and kept food in his stomach. Clothing on his back and a roof over his head. That was all that mattered to him. His money. His way of life was of no concern. Not to him. Not to his clients.  
  
The man was just another hire to the masses of business suits, all seeking the best, and all finding that in him. Industry tycoons, politicians, drug dealers. All the creatures that should've disgusted him. Made his very hair stand on end. But he cared not. Their money was green and there was an endless supply of them. Greedy, power hungry men, all with grudges and in need of someone to do their dirtiest of deeds. And so his reputation had been born, one that most would've been ashamed of.  
  
But apathy was his only emotion. Anything else was pure weakness in his eyes. The world was pathetic enough, he'd resolved, without he himself becoming the same as the rest. His dark head rose, cerulean eyes taking in the fading light of the heavy moon hanging in the night sky above. A twinge of emotion attempted to peak within him as he admired the ethereal light, a calm settling over him until he pulled himself back into his own harsh reality. Beauty. He knew it to be an illusion. And peace was a fantasy he would never know.  
  
A look back over his shoulder drove him to utter a small chuckle. "And thank you, Mr. Ramsden. A pleasure, I assure you," he mused, turning and walking towards the place that served as his home. Though he was tired and rather looking forward to a bit of respite, he knew that none would be his on this night, or any other for that matter. For even his shattered soul knew the truth his own heart denied. Loneliness was no friend, no matter how well acquainted he'd become with it. But such was the life of this man, who lived or died by his own accord. A man who thought nothing of being the dealer of death. Such was the life of a contract killer.  
  
That's about all for the prologue, but more on the way if reviews say so! Jus' lemme' know what you think! Ja ne!  
  
*Cosmic Moon Baby* 


	2. Daily Antics of the Book Wench

**Guess What? I Don't Own Sailor Moon. I know. . . surprised, aren't ya'? Or not. . . anyway, the pretty soldiers and all their pretty boyz belong to Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha and Toei Animation. . . not to the Cosmic One. Sad but true. . . Nor do I own the Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Darn.**

**AN: Ok, so I haven't gotten a lot of reviews for the prologue (but here's a huge 'THANKS-SO-MUCH!' to those who did review!) so I decided to give you a taste of chapter 1 to see if this grabs your attention! If the title implies as much, this is NOT a vampire fic. . . though those are awesome indeed. No, this is just. . . well, read to find out, huh? And if you like what you read (or if you don't) drop a review and let me know! Hope you enjoy!**

**AN 10-24-09: MINOR edit! Removed a few things and changed a couple things. No biggie! **

**X-O-X-O**

"Dammit, Lita…where _**is**_ that book? This guy's gonna' bite my head off and chew on it if I don't hand it over soon," the diminutive blond whispered harshly, as she dug through box after box of newly arrived shipments under the back counter. The day had been chaotic, leaving the girl and her companion wondering what they'd done in so many previous incarnations to deserve such mistreatment.

"I already told you, Sere…I DON'T KNOW!" she shot back, giving her long auburn ponytail a frustrated tug as she too dropped to her knees beside her friend, heaving a massive cardboard box off the shelf and managing to fling a pile of books into the floor, and right on top of Serena to boot.

"Ow! Watch what you're doing, Amazon! That hurt!" she yelped, chucking a heavy volume over her shoulder with zeal.

"Wait a minute! That was it!" Lita pointed out, her voice raising a few more octaves before she dove across the blonde sitting next to her. A moment later, they both lay sprawled across the floor amidst the scattered volumes, the prized hardback in Lita's clenched hand.

"Great. Now get off me and _**give**_ me the damn thing," Serena said flatly, rolling her eyes as she received the proffered book.

"Here. Now fly, pixie, fly! He's waiting!" she merrily chanted, watching the blond nymph leap to her feet and disappear back out to the front counter to face her customer. Lita shook her head as she gazed at the mess they'd managed to make.

"What a lovely, LOVELY day," she muttered, reaching out to begin the clean up.

"Here you go. Sorry that took so long. We're kind of a mess right now," Serena explained, handing the young, sandy blond man standing patiently in front of the register his book on medical science. She was soon relieved to see a warm smile breaking out across his face, his soft green eyes regarding her kindly.

"It's quite alright, really. I understand that you all must be pretty busy this time of year. Sorry to bother you so much over this, but I really need it for college," he told her.

"Oh, no. It's no problem, really. I wish all customers were as easy going as you. Are you in med school?" Serena asked, absently straightening various pens and scattered implements lying on her counter.

"Yeah. Highland Western. It's tough, but I like it well enough. How about you? Are you in school?" he wondered.

If he was hitting on her, it was hard to tell. This man was very polite and considerate, something that Serena felt very at ease with. He reminded her of an older brother of sorts. She nodded her head passionately, her twin golden pigtails swaying with her movement.

"I'm going to Northern Community to be a writer. It's what I do," she replied happily, with a shrug of her small shoulders.

"I can imagine. You must like your job," he noted, still smiling. Such kind eyes. Something was familiar about this man, though she didn't quite know what.

"It has its moments, just like anything else. But it's ok," she told him, as she rang up his book. He continued to watch her, amazing by the uncanny way she managed to remind him of his little sister back home. It was pleasant indeed to encounter such a familiarity in this new place.

After taking his money and handing the man his change, he decided to make good with forgotten introductions. If anything, he could be lucky enough to find an acquaintance in the friendly girl behind the counter before him.

"Thanks for your help. I really do appreciate your trouble. My name's Andrew, by the way," he told her, holding out his hand. She took it after a moment, her smile like the sun.

"I'm Serena. Nice to meet you. And don't worry, it was no problem. I hope you'll stop by again. We'd love to have you," she told him, as the other half of "we" made her appearance. The moment Lita's deep emerald eyes landed on Andrew, her lips curved into a smile, thoughts dancing like lightning through her head.

"Well… hello, there. Serena, is this a friend of yours?" she inquired boldly, taking in the sight of the rather handsome, tall and well built man, who did naught but smile back at her.

"I, uh…I suppose so, though I just met him myself. This is Andrew. And this… "

"Lita. Lita Church at your service," she introduced, shaking the hell out of his hand as his smile broadened.

"My pleasure indeed. I'll most definitely be back. This is a very lovely place… very nice," he commented, eyes sweeping over Lita discreetly as she glanced at the smirking Serena.

"We try," Lita beamed, making Serena want to gag at her blatant flirting.

"Well, I hate to, but I'd better run. I've got a paper to work on. It was great to meet you both. Hope your day goes by quickly," he said, giving them a wink.

"You too. And thanks again," Serena told him jauntily. The two young women stood side by side, watching as his tall form exited the building, until he vanished from view down the street.

"Wow," Lita drawled, licking her lips like a hungry predator.

"Oh, here we go. Come on, out with it. Get it out of your system now while he's still fresh in your mind," the shorter Serena quipped, fanning her companion's face as she continued to stare after the now absent Andrew.

"You know, he really reminds me of my…"

"Your old boyfriend? Jeez, Lita! What did that guy actually look like, anyway? Andrew reminds you of him. That blue haired hippie dude reminded you of him. The DJ at Sharky's reminds you of him. Ah, never mind. I have no point here," she rambled, leaning her head on Lita's towering shoulder as she chuckled.

"I know. But it's so fun to hear you go on," she muttered, patting her lovingly on the head. The two were like sisters, having been partners in crime since they were children. Lita had been a newcomer, transferring schools when they were in the sixth grade.

She'd been a thorn in the sides of many, raising hell wherever she happened to go. Then her parents had died, and things came to their true light.

Lita was the most tender hearted person Serena had ever known, and it was obvious that the loss of her parents to a plane crash had been devastating to the formerly stone faced girl. So Serena did what she did best. She listened. She comforted and soothed, and after that, the two had been inseparable.

Lita had assumed the role of her big sister, always watching over her in any situation. She was almost ruthless in her protectiveness at times, but Serena had long ago grown accustomed to it. It was in Lita's nature to watch over her loved ones. It simply couldn't be denied. Just as Serena's tenderness was inherent within her.

Though their grade school days were long behind them, things remained unchanged. Lita was still a spit fire. And Serena was still a seraph that no one seemed to fully understand.

Their short reverie was interrupted by a loud buzzer going off, and Lita's face suddenly blanched.

"Oh, shit! I forgot the muffins. They should be nice and blackened by now," she groaned, giving Serena's pigtail a yank before tearing off to the back to inspect the damage. One simply couldn't sell burnt baked goods, now could they?

"You worry too much. I'm the one that burns things, remember?" she muttered, before starting to the back herself to bring the rest of the new shipment out to the shelves. Her roommate was a strange one, that she was sure of.

Only then, as the girl hauled box after box of books to the rows of empty shelves out front, did she notice the pronounced ache in her back, and the fatigue eating away at her bones. They'd been working what seemed to be nonstop since the store's owner had gone on vacation several days ago.

Though they needed the money, the work load had become rather loathsome indeed. But a few more days until a break, one that she was looking very forward to. Serena envisioned herself enjoying some much needed sleep, but even that thought didn't do much to satisfy her.

Lately, for whatever reason, the flaxen beauty had felt most despondent, and quite uncharacteristically so. Never before had she felt alone, so utterly and miserably incomplete as she did then.

Lita was convinced that it was due to the fact that she was very single, and in actuality, the jovial one wasn't so far off the mark in her logic. Serena, no matter how carefree, no matter how pleasant, was indeed a lonely soul.

Though usually surrounded by an endless supply of acquaintances, Serena often found herself staring out a random window, feeling the chill of solitude sweeping across her. It seemed as if something was painfully vacant within, something she was desperate to discover.

But she would always scold herself for such musings. There were other things to fret over besides random feelings of loneliness brought on by her own boredom. Things such as rent, tuition, and the like. Things that made her sigh mightily. Perhaps Lita, her dear friend and partner in crime, was right. Hells, it wouldn't be the first time would it?

Several volumes of New Age text, a few guides on Astronomy, and more poetry compilations than she could count later, Serena announced her intentions for the evening to her friend, who had managed to wrap the last of her sugary confections up for sale the next day.

"You know what? I'm gonna' go grocery shopping so I don't have to think about it anymore, you're going to cook whatever I buy, then I'm going to take a bath and fall asleep on the couch watching the goriest movie I can manage to rent. Any requests? Offer ends in about thirty seconds," she announced, brushing her plaid mini skirt off before grabbing her bag off the counter top.

"Anything that'll rot my teeth, root beer, and an adequate amount of supplies to make enough curry to last at least a week between the two of us… plus the girls," she added, referring to their comrades down the hallway.

"I'm walking, you know," Serena reminded her flatly, causing Lita's brow to rise.

"If I were you, I'd get out of here before the notion to remove one of those lovely pigtails of yours comes upon me, my dear," she warned with humor, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And snag the Texas Chainsaw Massacre, will ya? I know that one will keep you up all night," she quipped, ducking the pocket dictionary that was soon chucked in her direction.

"Smart ass. Good thing I love ya', Litee," she mused, before disappearing out the door, leaving her friend to close up shop alone.

**X-O-X-O**

Loathsome. Hideous. The grocery store. Serena shook mentally as well as physically as she stepped through the automatic door, grabbing a basket on her way through as she sat about accomplishing her task as quickly as possible.

She'd worked at one such business long enough to absolutely hate having to even walk into one. It always seemed to take forever, and waiting in lines was a pain to say the least. Not to mention the fact that every male between the ages of fifteen and sixty managed to attempt to take her home as a main course before she could take leave of the hell known as Macky's Corner Market.

Crystal blue eyes scanned each isle, hands darting out to grab this and that while she avoided actual eye contact with anyone too close for comfort. Yet another of her paranoid delusions. Why men on the whole bothered her so she couldn't explain, but indeed they did stir up fierce emotions within her. Perhaps it was her inexperience with the opposite sex that made her so wary.

Sure, she'd dated. Once or twice, only to run like the scared rabbit she was. Many a frustrated male she'd turned away, without regret of the act at all. They all wanted one thing. She'd noticed that, not only from her own rare experiences but also from those of those around her. One in particular stood out in her mind, the thought alone causing her to bristle. Another friend of hers, by the name of Mina Galenorn, had experienced her fair share of bad relationships. Enough to last several life times, as Serena liked to say.

The poor girl, try as she might, could never seem to find a decent guy. Serena had bared witness to many a scene of Mina storming in, face flushed crimson and bright blue eyes brimming with tears after dodging the newest advance by her latest venture.

She'd spent so much time consoling her, telling her that she was better than all of them. And she knew that she was. But it was so important to her, to feel loved and needed by another. Sure, who didn't want that? At least Mina had backbone enough to admit her weaknesses.

Record timing had the nymph exiting the dreaded shop within ten minutes or so, her arms loaded with food as she prepared for the trek eight blocks up to her apartment complex. Having no use of her arms at the time, she turned, using her backside to open the gods be damned exit door that never opened on its own.

And wicked destiny, noting how her eyes were not on where she was heading, watched with humor as the tiny girl barreled backwards into a very hard, very sturdy something, sending bags and body flying in opposite directions.

A small startled shriek escaped her throat, as Serena prepared to become very intimate with the menacing concrete sidewalk below. And yet, the pain of impact never came. She was perhaps more disturbed to find a steel-like arm about her waist, saving her from her ultimate fate.

Almost afraid but unable to stop herself, her wide eyes fell upon a pair of black boots, and they only traveled upwards from there. They next took in a long leather trench coat, noting how the top few buttons remained open, revealing what seemed to be a muscled chest and a silver dagger charm hanging from a black cord choker about her savior's neck.

But as her eyes beheld his face, her breath absolutely caught, the girl frozen like a bird in a snake's view while her innocent eyes became impossibly wider. A god is what she saw, and she was convinced that she had hit her head so hard upon the sidewalk below that she was walking through the land of dreams.

Funny though. Her imagination had yet to be so wonderfully vivid as this most beautiful of fantasies. She blinked once. Twice. And on the third blink, she realized that she was indeed witnessing such a being. The reality of it only served to rattle her that much more.

Her eyes lingered on the sensuously curved lips, which had curled into a slight smile. She noted the high cheek bones and sharp nose, but it was his eyes that paralyzed her.

Beneath a few rogue strands of ebony hair, black as a raven's wing, two cerulean orbs gazed back at her, a calm fury lying dormant within them. Worlds upon worlds seemed to be contained in those eyes, which intently looked her through, his arm still tight about her as they regarded one another silently.

Time had stopped, only to be brought about again by the most heart stopping sound to ever grace her senses.

"You should be more careful, little one," he chided with humor, his voice deep. Like liquid silk it slid across her heart, warming her insides and sinking into her bones. God, who was this man? This awesome enigma who had her gaping like a dumfounded animal? Embarrassment rushed in quickly, her cheeks tinting a lovely shade of rose and her face growing hot at his amusement on her account.

'Nice, Serena. Make an ass of yourself…and in public in the presence of Adonis. Stellar,' her inner voice mocked. Her own thoughts made her blush even more deeply, which obviously did not go unnoticed by the strange man, who was still supporting her somewhat limp frame with a single arm.

"I…um…I…" she stuttered helplessly, almost able to hear the cracks of neurons as they sparked in her brain.

'Articulate, dammit!' her mind shouted, finally snapping her out of her somewhat lustful trance and granting her the power of voice once more.

"I'm really very sorry about that. I should watch where I'm going," she agreed, her formerly lowered eyes rising again, only to find a pair of twin oceans locked onto her, taking her in with calculation.

His gaze sent shivers trailing down her spine, unlike anything she'd ever experienced before in her young life. He seemed primed to devour her, his eyes alone managing the task quite nicely while the man himself spoke not a word.

**X-O-X-O**

Just another day. The dark figure traveled down the fairly empty street, on the way to meet with the next money maker on the list. This time it happened to be the head of Coil Enterprises, a snide bastard with far too much wealth for his own good. But he'd requested a contract, and that was most definitely the ebony haired man's forte in this life.

Perhaps, as the irony of living went, this client would soon be the intended victim of another hit. It wasn't at all strange in his profession, to be hired by and to kill the same man in the frame of a week. And it was business. Just business as usual. He doubted anyone would miss them at any rate. The autumn breeze picked up slightly as he started to round a corner, but he paid it no mind. He seemed to ignore the majority of the world as he made his way through it. But the next moment's happenings were not to be overlooked.

As his tall frame rounded the corner, he was met by a tiny body, as it collided directly with his own, sending grocery bags flying here and there. A yelp reached his ears, and for some reason, though he didn't quite know why, his arm shot out, catching the girl before she too was spread all across the sidewalk below.

It was as his eyes watched her, his grip still firm, that her golden blond head rose, and for the first time in his entire life, the man felt a twinge of emotion so sharp within him that he was momentarily afraid.

Those eyes. God, he'd never seen such wide, innocent orbs, of the most perfect crystal blue. She stared open mouthed at him, in obvious awe herself as silence enveloped them.

A beautiful little creature she was, her small form seemingly dwarfed by his own towering frame. That impossibly long, golden hair was up in twin pigtails, adding a touch of innocence to her appearance. He was amused by the sight of her, the little nymph still staring at him, small lips parted as she gawked.

He could almost see the thoughts vainly attempting to race through her mind to no avail. Poor girl. Was he _**that**_ intimidating? Deciding that this silence was a bit too ridiculous, the stranger spoke, only worsening the situation it seemed.

"You should be more careful, little one," he told her. He immediately thought his words odd. Too close to a sentiment, in fact, for his liking. Mentally scolding himself, he then took notice as she attempted to reply. But it seemed to take a bit.

Her voice, it seemed, refused to cooperate. He listened as she mumbled a few incoherent somethings, her face flushing brightly under his intent gaze. How amusing, he thought, seeing the rose tint spread across her lovely face.

This girl, he mused, was affecting him oddly. And why indeed was he still holding her small body up as they engaged in their odd staring contest? While he studied her, she seemed to regain her senses, her apology swift as she cautiously loosed herself from his grip. Though he didn't realize it, his eyes were tearing her apart, while his mind was racing with unusual thoughts. This girl…something about her…

"Thank you…for keeping me from smashing my face. That would be all I needed today. It's been one of those weeks, you know?" she asked, surprising herself by talking so informally with a stranger. His head tilted to the side, a small chuckle escaping him.

"Yes. I suppose I can relate to that," he said, as she quickly retrieved her goods from their scattered position about her feet.

"I truly am sorry. I hope I didn't burden you too much," she said softly, blue eyes again seeming to search the depths of his soul as she craned her head to look up at him.

Before he could think, before his sensible mind could stop him, one hand reached out, his fingers running along the softness of her cheek, thumb trailing across her bottom lip as she stood breathless watching him. Realizing fault, he immediately withdrew his hand, turning to continue with his mission before things became any more ridiculous.

"You shouldn't talk to strangers," he told her, beginning his spineless retreat.

"Well…I'm Serena!" she called after him. He stopped in mid step, again turning to her as she anxiously awaited any response at all from him.

"Serena Draven," she said, somewhat softly. Why was she telling this man her name? She didn't know him after all, though that didn't stop her from wanting to in the least. A half smile graced his lips as the man looked her over.

"Serena." He tried the name out, finding that it flowed rather pleasantly from his lips as he spoke it. Though at any other time he would've merely continued his journey, for whatever reason, this girl was causing him to act very uncharacteristically. Perhaps, he mused, it was the moon. So, he granted her the thing she obviously wished, as she chewed her bottom lip anxiously.

"Darien. My name is Darien, little one," he told her, taking in the sight of her long legs, and the very defined curves being held captive beneath the poor excuse of a skirt and babydoll shirt she wore.

God, he had to get away from her. Business was at hand, and he was quite sick of the feelings she was managing to stir to life within him. It was natural to fear what one had no understanding of, after all.

Such was the case, and he was nearly terrified of the golden seraph, standing on the corner still looking him through with those gods be damned cornflower eyes, a sight which would haunt him for many a night thereafter, though he had yet to know it.

"So now, we're no longer strangers, Darien," she noted softly, shortly delivering the death blow as she flashed him a perfect, innocent smile. He only nodded, still feeling a bit overwhelmed by the sight of her.

"I suppose. Do be careful, Serena. Shadows lurk in the least obvious of places," he advised, before whirling about in a torrent of black leather.

Serena watched him walk away, a burning heat pooling in the pit of her stomach. Her cheek tingled from his simple touch, as if he had in fact slapped her rather than shown her softness.

She stood until she could no longer see his retreating figure, and somehow she was able to make herself begin the walk home, her mind full of only one thing the entire while.

The video store totally forgotten, she walked quickly down the street, in desperate need of talking her encounter over with her dearest friends. Surely they could make sense over what she could not.

Serena shivered again, recalling the intensity of his blue eyes…Darien's raging, storm cloud eyes. Darien. His name was even unique. How fitting, she thought, for such a man. But, wherever he was heading, he indeed seemed to be determined to reach his destination. Perhaps to see a lady friend.

Serena frowned at the thought. But why would she care? The girl wanted to smack herself, though her arm loads prevented such self abuse at the time. One chance meeting with him and she was already feeling jealousy? She didn't even know him…and what were the chances she'd even see him again?

The city was huge and he seemed to be a busy man. She was saddened to think that the memory of him would have to suffice, though it seemed sure that she would drive herself mad having that alone to satiate her.

**X-O-X-O**

"No movie? What are you good for?" Lita griped, only to have yet another object chucked at her by the aggravated blond.

"Will you shut up and listen? I'm trying to tell you about this guy…" she began, only to hear the doorbell ring. Lita merrily ignored her again, dashing to the door and flinging it open.

Waiting with broad smiles were two newcomers, both young women, both hungry and ready for girls night in. There stood Mina, buttery blond hair tied back in a red ribbon, her hands full of pillows and blankets for the impromptu sleepover that was to take place.

"Are you two having another lover's spat?" she inquired with a giggle, entering the not so extravagant apartment, trailed closely by a somewhat shorter, intelligent looking girl. Her cropped blue hair stuck out here and there and a pair of reading glasses were perched upon the top of her head amongst her sapphire tresses.

"Don't get her started, Mina," the smiling girl chided, adjusting her arm load of books as she too entered the room.

"Amy! Tell me that you didn't bring the university library along with you!" Serena moaned loudly, smacking her forehead soundly as the others rolled their eyes.

"Not the entire library. Just the genetics section," Mina muttered, tossing her load down on the couch before following her nose to the delicious smells of Lita's one of a kind cooking. "Ooo, curry! You're the best," she declared happily, darting past the Amazon to sneak a bite of the delicacy awaiting in the pot on the stove in the kitchen.

"Keep out of my curry, wench!" Lita bellowed, chasing after Mina's trailing blond hair.

"Oh, my. Here, Ames. You're gonna' give yourself a hunchback with all these things," Serena mumbled, helping to rid Amy of her load of text books. She tossed them in a pile on the floor before asking the question dancing in her mind.

"Only the four? Don't tell me that her majesty is busy tonight, perhaps with a certain rock star in training we all know and love?" she wondered, beginning to shut the open door without turning to look what she was doing.

"Oh, wait…no! Serena, she's…" Amy tried.

Serena failed to notice the rapid thump of footsteps coming down the hallway, but it was quite impossible to overlook the loud double thump that sounded just after she slammed the door shut. The thump of a body colliding headlong into the apartment door.

"Dammit, Serena!" came the infuriated shout. Serena clapped a hand over her mouth, biting back the laughter that would not be denied. Her bell like giggles soon erupted, and even Amy couldn't hold her own voice back. This was just too priceless.

Serena swung the door open, to reveal the sight of the ebony haired girl, sprawled on her back on the doorstep, DVD cases scattered on all sides. One hand was clapped over her nose, but Serena knew she wasn't really hurt. Raye was a drama queen, that much her friend was well aware of.

"Oh, spare me, Raye. Are you ok, honey?" she asked mockingly, holding a hand out to help her up.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you? Shit, Serena. If you didn't want me to come, all you had to do was say so!" she shouted, her mock anger only causing the two to laugh harder.

Mina and Lita then emerged from the kitchen, five bowls of curry balanced precariously between the two of them.

"Now what? Did the Serena monster strike again? Poor Raye," Mina cooed, before joining in the laughter herself.

"You guys are such dorks. Are you gonna' help me up or not?" Raye demanded, a smile forming on her own face as she grabbed Serena's hand. With a grunt of effort, she managed to get Raye to her feet.

"Man, Raye. No curry for you," she teased, tearing back into the apartment as her violet eyed friend lunged for her like a mad woman.

Amy shook her head, still giggling softly. This was most assuredly going to be an eventful evening.

**Chapter 1 says goodbye! So, I beseech you. . . tell me what you think! Slap some reviews on me! Gripes, suggestions, praise. . . I love them all! (Well, mostly praise, but that's beside the point, now isn't it?) Expect chapter 2 in around a week or so. . . that is, if you want it! Ja Ne!**

***Cosmic Moon Baby* **


	3. Twisted Flow of the River of Life

**Hey, minna! Yes, chapter 2 (and a LONG mutha' it is, too. Shoulda' made it 2 chapters, but oh well.) comin' at ya'! As per usual, I have a few little things to state: In what we call the "real world", I don't own Sailor Moon. That privilege goes to Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha and Toei Animation, not to me. I own nothing! NOTHING! **

**AN: How much do I love you yummy reviewers? SOOOOO much! Thank you all for reading (and for handing out the suggestions, too!) I'm glad you like. I hope to keep pleasing ya'! Enough with the AN's. ?Those things suck SO bad. I present now to you, oh adorable readers, Chapter 2!**

**X-O-X-O**

**This chapter dedicated to Queen Froggy. I hope you like, girly!**

**X-O-X-O**

Serena sat crossed legged, between Lita and Raye, absently picking at her bowl of curry chicken as the five occupants of the room watched one of the gore-fest movies Raye had brought along. It wasn't as if Lita's cooking wasn't good. It was culinary perfection, in fact.

No, her sudden lack of appetite was largely due to the fact that after the chaos had died down a bit, her mind had reverted back to thoughts of raven hair and sapphire eyes. Eyes that saw beyond any wall she could ever meticulously construct. Lita, noting her friend's spacey demeanor, was first to start the hideous line of questioning.

"Serena, what's up with you?" she wondered, shoving another bite of chicken into her mouth and chewing thoughtfully. Four sets of eyes immediately bored into her from all sides, all the girls awaiting her response.

As the crickets began to chirp, she decided that playing dumb was key in avoiding this situation entirely. She wasn't in the mood to be called naïve at any rate.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing," she lied, her eyes glued to the television as she attempted to ignore the other occupants of the room. A plan which failed miserably. Lita, being no fool, saw through her falsehood in a heartbeat.

"You, my dear girl, are full of it. And by the way, weren't you saying something about a guy earlier?" she asked, peaking interest of all involved in the conversation.

"A guy? Serena, you little hooch! When did this happen?" Mina demanded, nearly choking on her own curry as she shot forward to catch every last detail as it was spoken. Serena blanched, appalled that her friend would think such a thing of her. She wasn't exactly a playgirl, after all.

"Nothing happened, you depraved lunatic. Well, nothing like that, anyway," she mumbled, wishing to God that the pillows propped up behind her would grow teeth and devour her where she sat.

"So, what did happen, mi amore? You can't start a conversation like that without finishing it," Raye noted, leaning in a bit closer as well to be as nosy as possible.

"I didn't start it. That was Lita's doing," Serena stated flatly, pointing an accusing finger in her direction. Now she was trapped, destined to blabber like an idiot about the man that she was still convinced was a mere figment of her overactive imagination.

"Stop avoiding the issue and tell us who he his!" Lita demanded, unable to reign in her curiosity any longer.

"Fine. When I went to the grocery store after work, I was coming out the door backwards and I ran smack into this guy. I kid you not, ladies, when I say this: that man was the most beautiful specimen of male prowess that these eyes have ever witnessed. He nearly made me faint after he caught me…"

"Wait, he touched you? Oh, man! What else?" Raye demanded, sounding like her own rock star wannabe boyfriend Chad.

Serena sighed mightily, sitting her bowl down as she tried to compose herself. Leave it to a group of over imaginative, hormonally driven teenage females to turn her moment of innocent admiration into something straight out of some cheesy romance novel.

"What do you mean 'what else'? I don't know! He was just…he was so mysterious, like some kind of apparition in a dream. He told me to be more careful. And he called me 'little one'. But I guess…I guess I kind of liked it," she mused, chewing her bottom lip as she was so prone to in times of doubt.

"So that's it? You met a totally hot stranger out on the street, he kept you from falling on your ass and called you by a cutesy pet name? That's it?" Raye demanded harshly.

"No, it isn't, oh persistent one! He…he touched my face, so tenderly. I couldn't believe that such a man could be so soft. It seemed to embarrass him, though, because afterward he jerked back like I'd bitten him or something. Then I told him my name, and he gave me his," she continued. Soon after she paused, still refusing to do anything save stare at the screen as it flashed from scene to scene.

"Which is?" Mina prompted impatiently, having grown sick of the tiny amount of suspense she'd had to face.

"Darien," came the breezy reply. The girls saw her eyes go starry at the mere mention of the man's name. My, but this was intriguing. Serena, fawning over a guy. . .

"Damn. He must be something great. Look at you! Are you sure you haven't met this guy before?" Raye inquired curiously. Surely first encounters couldn't be so strong. Of course, she herself had been quite flighty after catching a glimpse of her dear Chad.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Though it seemed so natural, to talk to him like that. Something bothers me, though," she said softly, still picking randomly at the contents of her formerly abandoned bowl.

"What? You think he's a psycho?" Mina demanded shrilly. Serena rolled her eyes. Even her imagination wasn't nearly so wild, and she was a writer.

"No, girly. I just… his eyes were so full, and so amazing. I still feel them looking down on me. It was as if he were hiding so much. I don't know. Pretty dumb of me to make such a big deal over it, huh?" she asked, leaning back into her comfortable pillows like some contented child.

"I think you'll see him again," Amy said suddenly, having been silently listening up to that very moment.

"Why?" Raye wondered, being blunt as usual. Serena allows herself to fall head over feet for some whacko out on the street, and all Amy can do is encourage her?

"Look into Serena's eyes. See it?" the blue haired girl asked, her own alive with a strange new shimmer. The others stared, all catching a glimpse of the glittering lingering within the wide blue eyes of their friend.

"I think she will too," Mina added after a moment, happily descending upon her own bowl once again.

Lita, only then realizing the important event of the day that was being omitted from conversation, immediately began rambling about meeting Andrew, and how much he looked like her old flame. They all seemed to groan in unison, but she kept talking, the subject of Serena's infatuation soon forgotten, by four of them, at any rate.

Serena responded when asked about Andrew, but otherwise remained silently thinking of the subject of her own tale. The man would no doubt cause her to lose sleep tonight, perhaps for a few nights afterward, in fact.

And Serena wasn't one to fret. But this was most definitely a matter that would not give her any respite. Darien had seen to that without much effort at all. Damned man. How dare he disturb her menial existence? Everything was fine, perfectly fine. Until she just _**had**_ to collide with the most enigmatic being ever to walk the Earth.

**X-O-X-O**

The night rolled on, random bouts of laughter filling the apartment long into the wee hours of morning. At around 3 a.m., the girls had all succumbed to sleep, save for one, who tossed restlessly. Her thoughts, it seemed, were out for blood this night, leaving her unable to function due to the devastating effects they'd had upon her.

Serena lay, her head resting in the crook of Amy's knees, mind full of ocean blue. Whatever it was about him, it was almost as if it were begging to be discovered. To be turned over in gentle hands until he could be granted any peace. With sleep as her enemy, she tossed again, limbs tangled in blankets and limbs of her friends.

After finally closing her eyes, it wasn't long before he was there, still looking her through. Still sending shivers along her spine. And for some reason, she knew she'd have it no other way.

**X-O-X-O**

The last shot of scotch still lingered on Mr. Santora's breath as he stumbled to his car, bumping into wall after wall all through the parking garage. After a night of drunken infidelity, it was time to return home to his wife, who was quite ignorant of his exploits after darkness fell.

He had no knowledge of guilt. Santora only did what felt good. What made him money or gave him power. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her after all. As long as he kept her mouth shut and her credit flowing, she'd live.

As he approached his car, he cursed silently, fumbling with his keys. He couldn't see a damn thing in the dark. It rather creeped him out to be alone in this place. It wasn't exactly the Four Seasons, after all.

While still searching his pockets for keys, he was oblivious to the fact that he was not alone. Not until he felt the cold steel pressed against his temple.

"Well. Enjoying your evening, are you?" came a coldly reserved voice from behind. The drunken man nearly pissed himself, dropping the key he'd just found and freezing in place.

"What…what do you want, man? Money? I got it…right here," he tried. The gunman laughed, a genuine chuckle. This bastard disgusted him. The more he thought of it, the more he looked forward to putting a bullet through his skull.

"Money. Ironic. It won't save you this time," he said darkly.

It was over in a moment, the body falling dead at his feet. No emotion assaulted him as he turned, holstering his weapon and pulling his duster in closer about himself. The autumn air was bitter, more so than he could ever remember it being.

**X-O-X-O**

Full moon hanging overhead, the walk home was still, shadows dancing merrily along his path. He soon considered it odd that instead of thinking of the man he'd just exterminated, the only thing on his mind was a certain blonde seraph, whom he didn't even know. But God, how he longed to, against his own mind's protests.

Truth admitted, she hadn't left his thoughts since he'd turned away from the sight of her earlier that day, standing silently on the corner, bags in hand and blue eyes massive as she stared after him.

Women had always served a specific purpose in his life, and it was never to dance through his mind like nymphs in spring. But she…Serena. Yes, that was her name.

"Serena." He spoke it aloud once again, appreciating its beautiful simplicity. It seemed her name matched the girl herself…enchanting. And absolutely beautiful.

The thought disappointed him, as he continued the silent walk to his flat. What the hell was wrong with him, thinking such things? It was sheer idiocy that he waste another moment of his time thinking of her, and yet he simply could not keep from it.

In truth, a nagging question bit at him. Darien wondered if he would see her again. The reality of it was that he indeed hoped to catch another glimpse of the young seraph, to gaze down into those clear, innocent eyes. They still looked him through, still scared him witless in fact. But how he longed to be trapped within them once more.

It had been a guilty pleasure, to stare into their depths, in an attempt to discover what lie within. So beautiful. So calm and full of curiosity. It made the man wonder if she were indeed human or some unearthly sprite sent to drive him mad. He shook his head, gazing up at the full moon above.

The milky white orb seemed to understand his plight, the rays bathing him in the only comfort he had ever known. Somehow, it was akin to the calm in which had descended upon him while he was in the company of the curious angel just hours before. Odd, he mused, how two such entities of beauty indeed shared so many traits.

What power lay within her, to have him so totally enraptured by her mere presence? A great one indeed, for nothing before had ever caused him to question so much. Life had always merely been, no questions. No regrets. Now it seemed, the man found himself face to face with something he was not prepared to conquer. But what?

"We shall see, little one. We shall see," he told the darkness, before allowing it to envelope him.

**X-O-X-O**

The next few days seemed to be a whirlwind, as Serena fluttered about like a drunken butterfly. Her pronounced lack of sleep was becoming obvious, her constant yawning and pronounced crankiness telling everyone all they needed to know.

When she wasn't at work, she was sitting in various classrooms, attempting to concentrate on her classes to no avail. Her only salvation was her third period creative writing class, which opened the door for a masterful piece about the irony of fate and the god's sometimes cruel humor. Something quite akin to the massive dose of reality she'd been forcefully fed over the past few days.

And, it was no surprise who her inspiration was. Each time she closed her eyes, his image assaulted her, and she was nearly to the point of screaming. Serena had never had such little control over her own emotions, and she wasn't handling them very well. She'd randomly cracked her head against her desk in frustration so many times during the day that she was beginning to acquire a headache that no amount of aspirin would alleviate.

Damned emotions. Damned enigmatic, sexy beast.

'Losin' it. Fucking losin' it,' her mind griped. This was a total waste. She needed another distraction, because this one was driving her steadily insane.

So, the girl did the only logical thing she could do. She cut the rest of her classes, grabbed a white chocolate mocha at her favorite coffee shop, and proceeded to walk around the city with no real destination in mind.

She shivered as the breeze picked up, thankful she'd worn knee high boots and a long sleeved duster to fend off the chill of the day. Fall had never seemed so desolate in her seventeen years of life. But why not? Things had been peculiar enough for it to fit, after all.

Deep in thought, Serena, as she was so incredibly prone to do, paid no attention to where her feet were taking her. Until it was that she ran smack into another pedestrian, startling herself so badly that she nearly spilled her steaming coffee all over herself.

She somehow managed to keep the contents of her cup secured as two hands took hold of her shoulders, steadying her before she had the chance to give a grand hello to the sidewalk.

The apologies flowed like clockwork, as per usual whenever she had one of her less graceful moments. Perhaps she really should start watching were she was going at some point in life.

"I'm very sor…" she began. However, the words died flatly, though her mouth still hung oddly open as she stared up at the humored face of the very object of her days long obsessing and lack of adequate sleep. She blinked. Had she been asleep this entire while?

"Darien!" she nearly squeaked in disbelief, her knees struggling to keep her upright as the reality of being so close to him once again struck her like a rock between the eyes.

"May I ask a question?" he wondered, his grip still firm on her shoulders. He seemed quite amused as he looked down upon her, causing the poor girl to long for the aid of those toothy pillows once again. And damn the luck, there were none to be found.

"You just did," she quipped, causing him to chuckle.

"Alright, then I have free reign for another. Where are you always off to in such a hurry?" he asked, finally releasing her and much to her displeasure. She put her free hand on the curve of her hip as she gazed up at him.

"Well, I was going home before, and now…now I'm not going anywhere actually. Today is for mindless travel and eccentric thoughts. How about you? You seemed to be in a pretty decent hurry the other day," she pointed out, trying valiantly to keep her composure.

She didn't dare take another sip while in his presence, for if she did, Serena was positive that she would somehow manage to spew coffee all over herself in a most ungraceful manner. She rather thought it better to avoid making an even bigger fool of herself. He considered her question, leaning against the wall to his right as he watched her.

"I had business to attend to," he answered simply, not really answering at all. It wasn't actually a lie. But the whole truth would assuredly remain in shadow, where it belonged.

"Oh. So what about today?" she asked, feeling uncharacteristically bold as she ran a finger along the rim of her cup.

"What about it, little one?" he replied, enjoying the game they were engaged in. Smart ass.

"Doing anything worthwhile today?" she asked, hoping not to sound too much like an idiot. Tact with the opposite sex wasn't exactly Ms. Draven's forte in life.

"Nothing spectacular. Why, Serena…are you asking if I'm free this afternoon?" he wondered, endlessly enchanted to see her cheeks flush. Busted.

"Well, sure. Why the hell not? So, are you? Because it's damned cold out here and I think that my hands are going to freeze despite this coffee," she prattled.

How adorable, he thought. So refreshingly innocent and new. So, deciding to continue dealing his mind fuck, his hand took hold of hers, his warmth spreading up her arm and to her very heart. He was rewarded, as planned, by her eyes, full of questions that he so wished he could answer.

"There _**is**_ a chill in the air. So, you're wandering aimlessly, I'm absolutely free of duties…would you like to do nothing _**together**_?" he asked, causing her heart to skip several beats.

"Yeah, I would," she replied, still somewhat stupefied by his offer.

"Alright, then. Since you aren't especially interested in this," he pointed out, taking her coffee cup and chucking it into a nearby trash can, much to her awe. He then took her free hand, tucking it in the curve of his elbow and covering it with his own as he began walking down the street, wide eyed, flaxen beauty in tow.

Her amazement wore off slowly, as she was content to merely stare up at him as they walked. She still wasn't watching where she was going, and yet felt confident that Darien would not allow her to unceremoniously slam into anything, animate or no.

"You seem perplexed. What troubles you so, I wonder?" he mused, knowing full well her current state of distress was his own fault.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. I just haven't slept much lately," she told him, still wondering why she was walking arm in arm with a complete stranger.

"And why is that?" he prompted. It was as if he wanted her to admit that he was the reason she was so shaken. Shady beast.

"Are you so concerned?" she retorted, deciding the play him at his own game. The cold wind picked up, chilling her to the bone. Darien noticed her shiver, and the startled angel looked at him in awe as she was firmly pulled under his arm. Their proximity was unnerving to say the least, causing her to swallow hard as she adjusted to her situation.

"It won't do to have you catch a chill," he noted, the sincerity in his voice only throwing her into further confusion, the soft flush tinting her cheeks delighting him to no end.

As they continued down the street, they received random glances from passersby, both silent but for completely different reasons. Serena remained in awe, almost afraid to breathe as the warmth of her new companion penetrated her very soul.

Darien, however, was simply enthralled by the mere sight of her, long blond hair flowing down her back, tossing about softly in the late autumn wind. Though attempting to keep his thoughts from becoming too depraved, the man was unable to deny himself the pleasure of discreetly admiring her beautiful curves, hiding just under the few thin layers of clothing gracing her body.

Beautiful. Absolutely enchanting in so many ways. How was it, he wondered, that this little nymph had managed to have such an effect on him? It was so disturbing, yet endlessly thrilling, to be so taken aback by anything, anyone.

For the majority of his life, he had been a loner, never needing or desiring it to be any other way. And then the seraph descended, ruining his entire philosophy. Oddly enough, it was quite an interesting development.

Their walk was silent for the most part, as the two attempted to figure one another out. It was when she stopped that he was pulled out of his small reverie.

Serena hadn't noticed where her feet had led her. It was such an automatic thing. She went there so often that she never even thought about it. Darien looked about, and even he would be lying to say that the sight wasn't a lovely one.

"Where are we?" he asked, still in awe over their surroundings. Odd, he thought, that a place so dismal as a graveyard could be so serene. But it wasn't dreary at all. He took in the sight of the elaborate headstones, some crumbling and moss covered from age. So peaceful. . . such an escape from the reality of life.

"I know this is strange, but I come here whenever I can. For some reason, it helps me write," she told him, still tucked comfortably under his arm.

"What do you write?" he questioned, feeling her slight frame leaning against his own towering form as he gazed down at her. Her face softened, just before he was caught in the fathomless blue of her eyes.

"Whatever comes to me, I suppose," she muttered.

"Perhaps you would allow me to add my opinion to the list," he said thoughtfully. Such a girl as she was sure to have some delicious thoughts dancing through her head.

"You know, I'd appreciate what you had to say, actually. But all my stuff's back at my apartment," she added, opening the door for his next rather bold maneuver.

"We can't go there to get it?" he asked, sounding perfectly innocent and deadly all at once.

She paled, swallowing hard at the thought. As much madness as had been filling her mind lately, she doubted that bringing the man to her apartment would be a good idea.

For one thing, though he seemed a perfect gentlemen, she still didn't know him. For another, knowing herself and her grossly overactive libido, Serena was sure that one step inside the door and she'd be begging him to pin her against the wall and ravage her like a beast despite her lack of expertise in the area of seduction.

And that, though a distinctly erotic and thrilling idea, would possibly make her seem a bit too easy. Not the idea she wanted to instill. In fact, Serena was the least experienced in the area of sex of anyone she knew. Hells, she'd probably seduce him then embarrass herself by stalling dead after the fact.

"I don't know about that. I can just bring them with me sometime," she told him, skirting the issue entirely. Almost.

"Are you wary of my intentions? Don't worry. That's all understandable. After all, I could be a serial killer for all you know," he said, obviously amused.

'Or a killer for hire,' he noted mentally, still watching the angel under his arm with intent.

"Well, are you? I suppose I'm the victim of the day, huh?" she asked. His eyes were too full for such a thing to be true. She was no fool, after all. She'd learned to read people long ago, and if she hadn't sensed something inherently decent about Darien, she'd have not allowed him to whisk her off as he had.

"No, seraph. I'm just a man. But that alone is bad enough, I suppose," he muttered, causing her to smile.

"You don't seem so dastardly to me," she mused, nudging him slightly as the amusement ran across her face.

"Glad to know that a lady thinks so highly of me. I advise you not to stroke my ego too much. You wouldn't want my head to swell, now would you?" he inquired sensibly, his voice so controlled that it irritated her.

'Too late,' she griped silently, rolling her eyes at his annoyingly endearing antics.

"I suppose you're right," she muttered, taking in a deep breath of autumn air as she tried to calm her rapidly sparking nerves.

"But, my offer stands. When you wish it, the choice shall be in your hands alone. It will be yours to decide," he told her. The girl got the distinct notion that he wasn't speaking of her poetry, either, as she looked up at him, admiring the teasing glint in his perfect sapphire eyes.

"Ok." It was all she could manage, and the one simple word was all he needed to hear.

"Very well then. Tell me, how do you feel about Italian?" he wondered casually. A blonde brow rose, and from that moment he realized that he was a goner. The man knew not what he'd begun, but soon found out in full force.

**X-O-X-O**

Amazement was apparent upon his face, his eyes not even seeming to blink as he stared across the small bistro table at the beauty that played the role of his companion of the evening.

For nearly forty five minutes, Darien had watched in awe as the tiny girl inhaled more food than he'd ever seen anyone else consume in one sitting. Got only knew where she put it all, for he was at a total loss as to how she inhaled everything set before her.

This was only another enchantment. Most females he'd encountered were too finicky to eat in front of a man, for fear of appearing barbaric or unrefined in their presence.

Serena, however, and not to his surprise in the least, thought nothing of chomping down three pieces of pizza within a time frame of five minutes. He wondered silently if she was taking an adequate number of breaths between bites.

Somewhere in between polishing off the pizza and starting in on a heaping portion of tiramisu, Serena finally noticed the humored way in which her new companion was regarding her, his cerulean eyes laughing though he himself was silent.

"Hi," she said, giving him a small wave before her fork began to dismember her cake.

Darien couldn't help but to chuckle despite himself, pinching the bridge of his nose as he shook his head. He thought to ask her how she kept her figure, but quickly decided against it.

He'd noticed along the road of life that ladies usually didn't like having such things discussed. And in no way did he wish to offend an angel. Especially not this one, who had been kind enough to grace him with her company, for however long he could manage to hold it.

The blonde ate away, actually managing to camouflage her overwhelming nervousness as she sat across from the most attractive specimen of a man that had ever looked in her direction. Oh, how the slightest shift stilled her breath, caused her to freeze up and made her poor heart skip a beat or five.

Each time she'd manage to calm her nerves a bit, he'd do something else to set her heart to racing. She wondered if he was doing it on purpose, or if he really had no clue as to his effect on her.

It would be a very bastard like maneuver, she thought, if he did in fact know, and was only toying with her emotions for his own amusement. That kind of behavior constituted a swift kick in the junk in Serena Draven's Book of Womanly Existence.

Poor Serena was again shaken out of silent brooding as he shifted, his knee rubbing innocently against hers under the small table between them. So, adhering to her strictly elegant mannerisms, she of course choked, thumping herself desperately on the chest until she could again breathe.

The man leaned over the table, obvious concern written across his dark features, and before either knew it, his hand was rubbing soothingly down her back, which did naught to ease the situation. He could've sworn that those wide blue sapphires were about to pop right from her head while she stared at him.

"Are you alright?" he questioned, deep voice laced with concern and amusement. My, what an interesting little sprite he'd happened upon. With each moment that passed in her company, he only wanted to learn more about her…_**everything**_ about her, in fact. She was far too enchanting for him not to desire to figure her out.

"Sure. I'm great. I just randomly choke on my own saliva from time to time. Just ignore me," she muttered, attempting vainly to use her sarcasm to mask her nagging fear.

"Whatever you say. You're a strange girl," he noted, obviously hitting a nerve as her brow rose.

"Oh? And what about you, Mr. Enigma? Are you for real or did you step out of some comic book?" she quipped. So, she was curious, was she? He was sure to make it worth her while. Darien leaned forward, licking his lips before he began. Deliberate. How fucking deliberate, and so unfair, her mind shouted.

"Would you like to know more?" he wondered, her eyes unable to break away from him.

"I'm up for a thrill. So enlighten me. How old are you? Where are you from? What do you do?" she shot off, overwhelming him nicely. He held up one hand, stopping her while she took a breath.

"Hold on, seraph," he told her, and at the sentiment she smiled, partly in annoyance.

"I don't see the fairness in you learning my secrets while I myself remain in the dark about yours. So, let's do it this way: whatever I reveal, so shall you," he suggested.

"Alright. That works. So, question number one. How old are you?" she repeated, unaware of the way in which she was about to set his gears to turning.

"I, my dear, am twenty-three. And you?" he replied, completely unaware of what he was about to hear.

"Seventeen," came the breezy reply. He almost believed that she's just enjoyed telling him that she was a minor, but surely such an innocent wouldn't be so sadistic. Serena noticed his face pale a bit, but he recovered in record time, ready for whatever came next.

Inwardly, however, he was still perplexed. He was lusting after a seventeen year old girl? Of all the woman sashaying about, his gaze had been caught than none other than this angel, six years younger than himself? Twenty three years of life, and his rampantly raging hormones had his sights set upon jailbait?

Funny, he thought, that he could better avoid being convicted of murder than statutory rape charges. But he had the distinct feeling that anything that may occur between them would be born of both their desires, not just his alone. The flush of her cheeks and the erratic breaths escaping her perfect lips told him that.

However, reality was a vicious beast, and he knew the dangers of pulling her heartstrings. Though never one to care much for ethics, the thought of breaking this girl's heart wasn't the least bit appealing to him. She deserved much better than what he was: a murderer that lived any way he could from day to day. She had no need to know any of what he knew.

Serena was far too pure for such things to touch her. And yet he could not turn away. Nor would he ever be able. For in those crystal blue eyes lay emotion unknown, so deep that he could not help but to positively drown in them, and to enjoy his last breath as he did so.

Her sweet voice caught his attention once again, shattering his thoughts into tiny, irreparable fragments.

"And you're from?" she asked next, abandoning her desert to twirl a loose strand of golden hair about her index finger. This time, it was his turn to become disoriented by her actions, though he regained his wits fairly easily under the circumstances. This girl was too much, though he thoroughly enjoyed every little quirk she possessed. But even her wiles would not so easily draw out his secrets. Some things were better left uncovered.

"I was born up north. In the countryside," he muttered, causing her to giggle.

"You? Wow, that's weird. Not bad, just surprising. I'm from here. Born and raised in this city. And I still don't know all there is to know about it. Just sheltered I suppose," she said thoughtfully.

He took the opportunity to witness the lovely sight of her cheeks turning pink.

"Are you such an innocent?" he wondered, the depths of his eyes startling as she gazed unchecked into them.

"Can't you tell?" she countered, feeling the heat of her cheeks as they flushed red upon command. Again, the man found his control to be lost, and his hand was soon smoothing along her cheek, the softness of her skin beyond compare. No silk ever spun had ever felt as such, so perfect and warm.

At that moment, something stirred within him, something he had long ago written off as dead and gone. The girl sitting before him was at fault, and he wondered silently how such a girl, so innocent and true, had such an influence on him, the man that allowed none on Earth to faze him.

The longer he pondered his own question, the clearer the answer became. It was _**because**_ of the virtuousness that she possessed. It intrigued him, blinded him to everything, save the notion that he wanted to know her. All of her. Her hopes and aspirations. Her every doubt and fear. They were thoughts he had never known, feelings never stirred by anyone in his entire existence, save for this girl, who appeared prepared to fall backwards out of her chair at any moment.

Dear God, this dream was unnerving. As Serena waited to unceremoniously fall from her bed and back into reality, she gradually realized that the twin blue orbs gazing at her, along with the strong hand caressing her cheek, were indeed real, and not simply figments of her overactive mind.

How was it that a man, who was but a perfect stranger not so long before that very moment, was so capable of causing her to lose her mind?

Serena was, inherently, a fairly composed individual. Sure, she could teach the fine art of overreacting at times, but on the whole, composure was her trusted ally. However, today it seemed to have gone A.W.O.L. And fine bloody timing it was, for she was much akin to a dear in the beams of oncoming headlights. Scared stiff with no power to run.

"What kind of look is that?" he asked, tilting his head to one side. Without rational thought, her voice flowed, and she was sure to loathe herself for it later.

"I can't figure you out. Why is it that I've never seen you around here before? I doubt I'd have forgotten you if I had," she admitted softly, unconsciously leaning into his hand. He was somewhat surprised to feel her own small hand as it came to rest upon his, her warmth radiating throughout him like a racing flame.

"I usually work all night. Today's an anomaly," he answered, admiring the young beauty sitting before him. His eyes trailed from hers to the softly tinted pink lips that so seemed to beckon him. Yet, his diversion did not go unnoticed.

Serena's heart burned in her chest, like the touch of a thousand flames dancing madly. Words seemed futile, but she forced herself to speak. The moment was too precious to spoil with an awkward silence. What good would it do to show such a weakness so soon at any rate, much less to such a man as Darien?

"What is it you do?" she asked, feeling her body shiver slightly as she was caught in his impossibly fathomless gaze. Her words nearly choked him as he was reminded of his own shadows, the ones he was determined to shelter her from at all costs. And though he hated to lie to her, the moment called for nothing but that. So he fabricated a nearly believable response, one which she wasn't likely to find to be false.

"I'm a bartender," he fibbed, hoping that she would take his answer and move on. Alas, no such luck was his.

"Sounds fun. Do you like it?" she pressed, her fingers trailing lightly across his knuckles as he studied her thoughtfully.

"It has its moments. And you…what do you pass the time doing?" he asked, quickly yet smoothly changing the subject.

"There's this book shop on the corner of Rain and Crescent. I'm a book wench," she griped, only succeeding in amusing him further.

"That must be a daily adventure," he noted, his gazed locked so to hers that he felt as though he was a man drowning. The longer he gazed at her perfection, the higher the flame burning steadily within him danced. He knew full well that if he so allowed it, that fire would consume them both, and yet he fought valiantly to keep it at bay.

It would devastate her, this being of light that had so stumbled into his life. He knew that he had no right, and that though it made no sense in the least, his body would not give him any peace. Even their current proximity was enough to cause a nagging ache to plague him, the pit of his stomach giving him much grief.

He'd experienced his fair share of physical attraction in his lifetime, but this was so much more. This was much deeper, more profound and rare. Never had anyone intrigued him so fully, left him feeling so confused.

Control was something always in his possession, and now, much to his disgust, he found himself losing the composure that was so vital to him. It was something he was forced to struggle with, deep within his very soul. As much as it unnerved him, as he gazed into her clear eyes, he was convinced that nothing about her could ever do him any wrong.

That wasn't exactly the problem, however. He was much more concerned with what he could do to her. He knew himself well enough to realize that if he were to give in to the steadily rising desire within himself, he would rip her apart.

As true as that was, the longer he was in her company, the more control he lost, until he was nearing the point that he no longer cared about the reality he was facing. His thoughts selfish and reckless, he knew that now, after hearing that sweet voice, feeling the softness of her skin beneath his hand, he wouldn't be able to continue without knowing everything there was to know about her. An odd feeling of feral possession gnawed away at his soul, surprising him greatly. Never had he felt for anyone in such a manner as this and it was quickly driving him mad.

As he sat pondering the madness growing within, he was startled back to his senses by the feeling of a tiny hand tracing along the curve of his jaw. One would've thought the flaxen haired girl had just slapped him from the look upon his face, his mouth open slightly, sapphire eyes wide. She was so warm, so full of life and everything that he'd never thought to seek out.

But there she was, just before him, eyes soft and her beautiful lips curved into a smile. Oh, how those lips taunted him, nearly begged him to lean forward and smother them under his own.

He could imagine her heat, the sweetness of her like honey to a starving man. He was that man, he realized, the very thought causing his ache to evolve into pain, searing in its intensity. To no surprise, as she was so capable of instigating, his words flowed unchecked, though regret seemed not to play any part in the game.

"You're a beautiful girl, Serena," he nearly whispered, causing her to blush impossibly deeper than before.

"I…thank you," she managed, realizing only then what she'd done. Her hand withdrew, and he immediately missed the warmth of her touch upon him. Whatever the reason, whatever the consequence, Darien realized that now, the path was set for them to travel. There was no possibility of walking away from her unscathed, and even less of a chance for him to turn her away.

He could imagine her heart breaking, should he turn his back on her now. They had already been bound, by some unseen force too great to be clearly understood. As new as it was, as wrong as he was sure it had to be, nothing could be denied. Nothing that concerned the angel, whom he found himself longing desperately to possess. And the man was never desperate, never needy of anything or anyone.

But she seemed as essential to him as the air he breathed. Perhaps more so, in fact, the ridiculous notion nearly causing him to chuckle. His thoughts were maddening, insanity in bloom, yet they were in existence still. And she was still sitting across from him, curiosity in her eyes and a small smile gracing her lips.

Suddenly, Serena noticed that dusk had descended upon them, the sky a lovely shade of violet, fading traces of orange sunlight streaking throughout the darker backdrop. Darien caught the sigh that escaped her, realizing with a bit of irritation that she probably had her own life to return to. Tomorrow was another day, after all.

"Listen," she began, trying to choose her words carefully. She'd lost count of the number of times she'd made an idiot of herself in one day, and wasn't the least bit eager to continue the seemingly popular trend. He did so intently, leaning closer to listen to her speak.

"I hate to, but I've got to get home. I've got so much work to do before tomorrow. I'm behind in, oh, four or five classes, and I think that if I fail a writing class, I'll be shot by everyone I know. And that," she paused, "would not be a good thing."

"I understand. It wouldn't do to keep you out after dark at any rate," he mused, his devilish smile nearly the death of her.

"Funny. But I'm not afraid of the dark," she retorted, her voice not wavering in the least.

"I don't suppose you are. But I'll only allow you to go on one condition," he informed her.

"Really? And what would that be?" she wondered.

"That you allow me to walk you home. Might I have the pleasure?" he asked, his voice almost gentle as he made his request. She pondered for a moment, wondering if it would be better or worse if she agreed to his appeal. In the end, it was his eyes that made her mind up for her. After a bit of silent contemplation, she spoke.

"Sure. If you want," she said, hoping not to sound too desperate for his attention.

"Good. Come on, then," he affirmed, standing and tossing enough money on the table to cover the bill and provide a rather hefty tip for their waiter. He then offered his arm, which she willingly took, her small hand clinging to his rather well defined forearm as they began the journey back to her apartment, the fading day at their backs.

**X-O-X-O**

Idle chat reigned for a while, until silence enveloped them, Serena's emotions beginning to drown her. The feeling of his taught muscles beneath her hand was causing her to lose her senses entirely. Though people bustled all around them, she thought how much it seemed as though they were the only two beings upon the azure Earth.

At that moment, Serena felt an incredible sense of comfort surrounding her, warming her in its protective embrace. The world had to have gone mad. Otherwise, she wouldn't be feeling such things on account of a perfect stranger. Well, perhaps that wasn't his title any longer. Despite knowing so little about the man, she indeed felt a kinship with him, something unseen and unbelievably real.

She made a silent vow then, to seek out the reason behind her own emotions, whether or not she drove herself insane in the process or no. It seemed she wouldn't have to, as the man silently walking next to her was doing a stellar job of it.

Damn the man. Damn his sexy ass straight to the hidden depths of hell. No one man should have such charisma, such devastating power to wield at his leisure, she affirmed silently, hating the fact that any living being had managed to disorient her so. Never had anyone been able to leave her speechless, wondering if her poor heart would again resume beating.

All throughout high school, Serena had been quiet, until provoked to the point of no return. Her wit and sarcastic humor had saved her from many an irritating predicament in the past. Now, those had even forsaken her, leaving her feeling like a lost and abandoned kitten in a downpour.

Oddly enough, as annoyed as Darien was so adept at making her, now that she had experienced what it was to share his company, to listen to his deep, rich voice as he spoke, and felt his touch upon her, in no way could she convince herself to let it go…to let _**him**_ go, the enigma that had stepped out of her most enchanting day dreams and directly into her reality.

Darien was the kind of man she'd dreamed of throughout her angsty, drama laden teenage years: tall, dark, mysterious and absolutely untouchable in every way. The kind of man that every woman longed to have, and that none could cage. She doubted that she'd be able to accomplish the task either, though she was enjoying her small slice of fantasy as she clung to his arm.

The autumn chill nipped more ferociously at her, causing her to shiver despite herself. Like clockwork, the involuntary action overtook the man, and she felt herself being pulled in more closely against his strong body, which nearly caused her to shake more violently.

"Cold?" he wondered, lacing his arm over her shoulders and holding her firmly against him.

"N…no. Why?" she muttered, heat spilling from her heart and flowing throughout her soul.

"Then why is it that you shiver?" he prompted, tenderly clearing a golden lock of hair from her vision as it whipped about her face in the chill wind.

"I don't really know," she admitted, smiling softly at her companion. Despite his exterior, she knew that within dwelled a gentleness rarely shown. She felt quite honored to be witness to it herself. It showed a great amount of trust in her, yet another intrigue.

Why would he choose to be so open with her of all people? She was just a girl, after all. Just a student trying to find her way through life relatively unscathed. And then he'd had to come along, ruining all her comfortable assumptions and disrupting her thought processes entirely.

After rounding the next corner, Serena realized that they had already arrived at the front stoop of her apartment complex. Yet the man would not be satisfied until he had seen her to her door, assured that she was secured while out of his company.

It was a touching thing, that he would show such concern for her. Though the nagging fear of his ulterior motives remained, Serena chose to shove them out of her mind for the time. Her night had been far too delightful to ruin with her incessantly negative thoughts.

Every male of the species she'd known had managed to soil her opinion of them on the whole. After pushing away groping hands, listening to depraved remarks and being made feel like a piece of flesh to be used then tossed aside, Ms. Draven had grown quite accustomed to ignoring most men…or boys, perhaps, would be a better descriptive of the overly amorous beasts she'd been forced to deal with for the past few years.

But of course, as she was beginning to grow used to, Darien had surprised her by being totally unlike the rest. As obvious as it was that he possessed enough charm to win anyone over, not to mention his devastating looks, he made no move to use it to his advantage.

Whenever she had found herself in the gaze of other men, their intentions obvious, she had felt vulnerable, as if she would be torn apart by their prying eyes. The same hunger lie in the azure eyes of her companion, though one very distinct difference was present.

She actually longed to be devoured by that gaze, so hungry and yet so controlled. He knew the way in which he looked at her, and made no move to hide it. This game they'd begun…who knew what consequences it would bring?

Serena found herself standing in front of the blue door of her apartment, 14B displayed in silver across it. Serena disengaged herself from him carefully, trying to keep herself from making any wrong moves. As her head tilted back, she caught his eyes, as he silently took in the sight of her.

"Home sweet home. I would invite you in, but it's a mess and my friends are a tad insane," she warned, shaking her head as she thought of her friends and their endless antics.

"Or perhaps you're still a bit unsure of me?" he pointed out, seeing her blush at his comment.

"Don't get me wrong, Darien. Tonight was...I haven't enjoyed anyone's company so much in a very long time. I want to thank you for it," she said softly, suddenly enthralled by her own two feet.

Though they were sporting a lovely pair of knee high boots, Darien could find nothing so consuming about them to hold her attention for so long. So, he merely diverted it to himself without any real effort. His fingers raised her chin, eyes intently discovering the secrets of her heart.

"I should be the one thanking you. Had I known you were so near, I would've sought you out long before now. How is it you managed to evade me for so long?" he asked, his other hand coming up to caress her cheek.

His hands, so strong and warm, so gentle in their explorations, were nearly lulling her into a trance. She stood there, helpless to her emotions and the homage he was so tenderly paying her. No other man had ever been so gentle with her, as if she would break under his touch.

It almost seemed too perfect, too right for it to be real. Serena, oblivious to all save the feeling swarming throughout her, took a tentative step forward, then another, until she stood toe to toe with the dark haired man who towered above her. She felt her heart beating in her ears, her blood running hotly through her veins as her breath quickened.

God, this was lunacy. Pure madness. And yet, she couldn't hold herself in check, not while he looked at her with those infinitely deep, all seeing eyes. While she was there with him, the warmth of his breath upon her forehead, reality faded and her most hidden dream took control.

"What is it about you that I can't see? I feel it, but it's still hidden from me," she said, her voice nearly a whisper.

His hand slid down her neck, his thumb caressing the pulse that beat madly beneath, feeling the life flowing throughout the girl before him. Beauty, though absent from his view for so long, was now in full bloom right before his very eyes. His other rogue hand left her face, coming to rest upon the small of her back. She shivered again, the small action yanking at his heartstrings like nothing had before.

No wonder she was apprehensive. They'd only just met, and here they were, standing at her door, with him prone and ready to tear into her like a tiger into the flesh of a fawn. God, how he would love nothing less, than to savor the honeyed taste she was sure to possess.

He pulled her nearer still, nearly groaning upon feeling the length of her lithe body pressed against him, her deadly curves unmistakable. So young…so naïve and innocent. How he would taint such a beautiful creature, leave her broken and wilted like a flower out of spring.

She seemed to sense his thoughts, but by then her body was calling the shots, her mind totally ignored as it screamed for her to regain her composure. As his arm drew her against him, the very real sign of his arousal was made obvious, and it amazed her how consumed they'd both become by the moment.

"Serena," he whispered harshly, his breath hot against her face. Soon she was standing on tip toe, her palms steadying her against the broad expanse of his chest. His arm nearly pulled her off the ground, lips lingering just a breath from hers as he awaited any response at all from her.

She couldn't speak, couldn't move. All she could do was allow him to enchant her, the girl ready to be devoured as she knew only he could.

"Forgive me," he asked softly, his dark hair falling into his eyes as he closed the gap between them.

A scream would've issued forth from her throat, yet she was far too preoccupied by the feeling of his impossibly warm lips as they melded with her own with a heat that nearly caused her to lose herself entirely.

His kisses began gently as he tasted her, savoring each tender caress as if it were the first and the last all at once. He felt her whimpers as they died against his mouth, the fire within raging uncontrollably as he began coaxing her lips apart, ever so slightly so as not to frighten her away. Control was becoming more difficult by the minute, especially after his tongue touched hers, her response instantaneous.

She met his caresses restlessly, small hands gripping leather hard as she tried not to faint dead away in his grip. Serena felt as though she were floating, soaring high above the world and all its thoughtless misgivings. Pain existed not here, in this place of pure bliss and security. Not in his embrace, where she felt she had belonged since the moment she'd been born unto the azure Earth.

Black and white faded to shades of grey, so many that she could not count them all. Her ears heard the whispers, the musings of the world, trying so hard to convince her to push him away, to never gaze again into those eyes of stormy blue.

But that would mean her end. She was so sure of it, as she remained lost to his now feverish kiss. His fingers tangled in the hair at the nape of her neck, tilting her head back as he ravaged her mouth, leaving no inch of it unexplored.

The saccharine pleasure of her compared to nothing else he'd ever known. Emotion sparked within him, causing the desire to punish her for inciting such beastly unknowns to rise. His lips were bruising, relentless and nearly savage, teeth nipping at her lips, hands tight as they gripped her to him.

Had anyone attempted to part them, he would've ripped them in two, his mind full of nothing but her. The soft scent of her, like fresh roses and rain, swirled all about him, intoxicating him more thoroughly than the strongest liquor he'd ever tasted. This girl was surely inhuman, some member of a race long disregarded by mankind.

How could such a beautiful creature not be taken already by another? The mere thought burned at him, like white hot flame as he pillaged her mouth, wanting to show her exactly how she'd managed to set his soul on fire.

Small whimpers died in his mouth, pleasing him to no end in their desperation. He found his passion matched by her own, that desire longing to be explored. And he would do just that, should she wish such a thing. He would show her the full scope of lust, this thing that had so consumed him.

Lustful reverie, though well on its way to becoming full blown carnal exploit upon the sullied linoleum floor, was brought to too abrupt a halt as the door flew open.

A very exasperated group of four stared open mouthed, two of them raging and the remaining half silent in response to the vision before them, their dear friend locked in the embrace of a dark and somewhat dangerous looking man in front of the now open door.

"Sere?" Lita nearly choked, green eyes full of surprise. Though she would never know it, the girls had watched the entire scene from the approach, though the peep hole left much to the imagination.

It was unmistakable, however, to misjudge the fact that this stranger had been intent on ravaging Serena where she stood had they not been interrupted. So Raye and Lita, working in tandem, managed to open the door, while Mina and Amy tried to restrain them.

After constantly bitching and nagging Serena over her lack of male company, this is how they reacted to seeing her kiss some guy? What neurons were misfiring here, anyway?

Her lips broke away from his, immediately feeling cold and abandoned as her languid eyes came to rest upon her comrades, all still standing in the doorway.

"_**What**_?" she muttered, still clinging to Darien, who struggled to maintain any shred of composure at all. He'd been entertaining the idea of pinning that willing young body of hers against the nearest wall just as her gods be damned door flew open, putting an end to every wicked notion he'd schemed up in a matter of moments.

What the hell would he have done, should no one have interrupted their heated moment? He knew himself well, well enough to realize that if he didn't back away, if he didn't put space between them, things would get very intense very quickly.

And though it would please him to no end, it would not do, for Serena, anxious as she appeared to aid in putting an end to his misery, would be unable to handle what he would deal.

His eyes seemed to clear as he gazed down at her, slowly loosing his hold until her feet were once again firmly planted upon the floor. He bothered not to cast a spare glance at the onlookers, as his intent gaze refused to focus on anyone or anything but the dazed beauty standing unsteadily before him.

Darien wondered if she would even be able to move on her own in the shaken condition she was in, but was soon reassured as she took a cautious step backward. It seemed that she desired space as well, and it was all the same to him. The events of the evening were complete between them. Her guardians had seen nicely to that.

She was so lovely standing there, like a golden nymph that had discovered something truly precious hidden among the fronds of the forest ferns of her home. At very least, he mused silently, his dreams would be pleasant for once in a lifetime.

Serena noticed movement from behind Darien, gaping as the ever jovial Mina stepped up, unfazed by the events playing out at the doorstep.

"So _**you're**_ Darien," she drawled, crossing her arms over her chest in triumph. She'd spoken of him, had she? Perhaps there was yet more to this tangled web than met the eye.

"Yes, he is…and you were just going, right?" she asked, hoping to save him from being torn apart by her infuriatingly nosey friends. He caught her concerns, realizing that it was indeed time to take leave of the situation.

Tomorrow was another day, back to reality, even after this angel had managed to make him feel so unlike himself in so many ways. Serena too had regained a bit of logic, and she knew that after he left, she would be a total wreck, wondering what the hell she'd allowed to begin, and if it would ever find any conclusion.

Spotting a much needed utensil, she plucked the pen from behind Amy's ear, beginning to furiously scribble her cell phone number onto the palm of his hand as he watched her curiously.

Her head tilted back as she took one last, fond look at him, committing as much detail to memory as possible: the way his ebony hair fell precariously into the sapphire eyes that drew her in so easily. Her sparkling eyes made a silent plea, one which he made no promise to keep.

The entire while he kept himself in check, solely to keep from scaring her with his forwardness. Never had limits held such significance in his life. In fact, Darien couldn't remember a single instance in which he'd restrained himself at all. Another first it seemed, and who better to cause it than Serena herself? Her words flowed hastily, and yet he hung on each word, as if it were the sweetest ever uttered.

"I don't know how or when, but I…I'll be here. If you…I'll be here," she muttered, taking the last chance she'd allocate for a long while.

Her small hand grabbed the back of his neck, pulling his head down to her level as her lips pressed fully against his, nearly taking his breath and causing the ache to erupt within his body once again. He snagged her bottom lip lightly between his teeth as she again pulled away, and then she was gone, the door shut in his face as he found himself standing alone in the very desolate hallway.

Darien shook his head, tongue running along his lips to savor the last sweet traces of her taste upon them. God, what a taste, like honeyed wine upon his lips, lingering deliciously and giving him something to remember her by. As if it would be a problem.

He could still feel her body, pressed tightly against his own, only a few simple layers of clothing separating him. Even as he stepped out into the cold night once more, her warmth remained, his skin longing to feel hers upon its surface.

He looked thoughtfully at his palm, eyes tracing over the curly scrawl of numbers she'd written upon it. She had left everything in his hands, literally, whether she realized it or not. It was now his choice, to call or to let her go, back to the realm of sprites from which she'd come to be with him, if only for a short while.

He found his chest curiously paining him at the thought of never looking into those clear cornflower eyes again, cursing himself for his apparent weakness. She was just a girl. Nothing more. The thoughts sounded ridiculous in his head, and he knew that the more he picked at the situation, the deeper he sank into it. Soon, his head wouldn't even be above the surface of the tide, and he would be unable to swim in the raging current of his own desire.

**X-O-X-O**

"What the _**fuck**_?" the ever articulate Raye demanded, slamming the door and placing her hands on her hips anxiously.

"Oh, _**please**_!" Serena shouted, not knowing if she was more irritated with herself, the man who was so easily seducing her, or her friends for interrupting his rather intoxicating seduction.

"Why the hell are you going to stand there and berate me like I'm some two year old, huh? Like you've never done that before!" she blasted, throwing her purse across the room in a huff.

Mina and Ami sighed, hoping to rectify the situation before it got ugly. Lita's overprotective nature and Raye's temper were not pretty when they clashed head on with Serena's strong will.

In fact, they were a rather dangerous combination, usually resulting in loud shouting, the throwing of innocent household objects and then a very uncomfortable, angry silence for longer than any of them could stand.

"That's not the point, Sere. You don't even know this guy, and from the looks of him, I'd be a tad more careful if I were you," Lita warned, only fueling the inferno.

"What's that supposed to mean? Aren't you the one always preaching about not judging a book by its cover? He happens to be a nice guy," the blond defended, her head still spinning from his deadly kisses and the strong, protective embrace she was in no way expecting.

"Like how? Like the way he just tried to turn our fucking hallway into a third rate porno set?" Raye bit out. God, talk about overreacting. It was as if they were jealous of the scene they'd happened upon outside the door.

"Will you shut up? Shit, I find a guy, after all your bitching about me being single, and you jump all over me for it? Why? What's so different about me? Do I ever try to tell you that Chad isn't right for you? That he doesn't deserve you? That he makes you cry way too much? No, I fucking don't, because you're happy with the guy. So at least give me that much. At least let me fuck my own life up, if that's what I'm doing. God, Raye…Lita…what's the matter with you two?" she demanded, angry tears forming in her eyes.

The single best experience of her life was slowly being tainted by the angry diatribe coming from her best friends in the world. All she needed was to think, to figure her own emotions out, and yet she was being forced to listen to unnecessary lectures? And for what? For being a teenager for once? For daring to take a chance on a stranger?

"Ok! Everybody shut up! Shit, Serena's right…and Serena, so are they. Listen," Mina began, being sensible for once as she held her hands up in an act of peace.

If anything, the girl could read people, and all she'd gotten from Darien was that his actions, innocent or not, were genuine. And from the look in the man's eyes, she seriously doubted that the number on his hand would be ignored. She actually hated that they'd interrupted the goings on just outside the apartment door.

Serena was a big girl. She knew her limits, and it was about damn time that she tested them for once. Though she seemed the image of happiness, Mina knew that deep within, where no one could see, she was empty, the void begging to be filled.

This new side of Serena wasn't so surprising. In fact, she was rather glad to see her living for once, instead of hiding behind her comfortable mask of sarcasm.

"Lita, why are you so upset?" Mina asked, her hand on the tall brunette's shoulder as she awaited a response.

"Well, I…I…" she mumbled, chewing on her lip as she was so prone to do when she was upset.

"Because she's like my little sis, and seeing some guy wreaking havoc on her kinda' made me ill. I can't help it, Sere. You know I don't want you to get hurt," she admitted, anger washing from her steadily. What was the point in being so irate over nothing? Shit, if she hadn't wanted it to happen herself, it wouldn't have, would it?

"I know, Litee. I know you don't. But you've got to trust me. How would I ever know if I didn't try? Did you SEE him?" she asked, causing the emerald eyed girl to chuckle.

"Yes, I did. And I cannot blame you, Ms. Draven. Raye?" she prompted, poking her in the ribs ever so slightly.

"I know. It's just…it's like she said. I guess it was just too much for me," she mocked, wiping a bogus tear from her eye while Serena shook her head.

"I'm sorry. Goofy ass," the violet eyed one mused, unable to resist taking a stab at her comrade.

"Oh, shut it, you jerk. That was a lovely tantrum, now wasn't it? We should throw bloody, murderous fits more often," Serena chuckled, rolling her eyes as she made a straight shot for the refrigerator.

Now was most definitely a good time for some strong liquor to pay a visit. At least she wouldn't have to think about raging blue eyes until morning assaulted her senses.

**X-O-X-O**

**I know this was long, so the update won't be so soon this go 'round. . . but don't give up on me! Let me know what you think of the ol' story, my sweets! I love ya' all, I swear! Ja Ne! ^_^**

***Cosmic* **


	4. Far Reaches of Wicked Fate

***Attention*: As heartbreaking as it may be. . . I do not own Sailor Moon. *Sniff* I know! It's just TOO horrible! Hehehe, anyway. . . sorry that chapter 2 was like. . . book length. I apologize to all the eyeballs that were strained during the reading of this fic! **

**Ok, so here's Chapter 3, brought to you by the Cosmic One, who, as always, hopes you thoroughly enjoy what has shot forth from her overactive imagination. A Thank You, A Thank You. . .**

**X-O-X-O**

**THE PEOPLE I SO LOVE:**

**Lilykins17- So happy you like! Expect a few oddities, but you know. . .the good kind. . .**

**kino amiko- The humming bird has landed! Hope you dig this piece of madness, too!**

**notforyoutoknow- Te-he-he. . . blasted ciffies! What's their deal, huh? I mean, these fanfiction peoples. . .THE GAUL! Now you REALLY loathe and despise me, but jus' admit it. . .the irritation is so cool! ^_^**

**Lara1786- You know. . .you're so the COOLEST CHICK EVER! I know this fic is like, taking it's sweet time to roll along, but I'm glad you still dig it anyway! Enjoy, oh awesome one!**

**sKoN- Rockin' A! Happy to please. . . hope it happens again this time! And that chemistry. . .watch it go POP soon! ^_^**

**X-O-X-O**

Sometime later, four plastered teenagers lay at various stations about the apartment, Lita lying flat on her back with a ridiculous smile upon her face, one hand still wrapped loosely about the neck of the nearly empty bottle of liquor that the inhabitants of the room had managed to devastate in record time.

Mina was to her left, curled in the fetal position in the overstuffed, tattered purple chair, her buttery hair strewn all about her, having come undone from the signature red ribbon tangled throughout it. Periodically, a soft humming could be heard, as she tried to cope gracefully with the fact that she was a tad too drunk to see straight at the time.

To _**her**_ left, in a mass of tangled limbs, Raye and Serena lay, Serena only slightly less toasted than the others as she tried to make Raye's shins into a more comfortable resting place.

"Stop moving so much," Raye groaned, tossing about upon the couch herself until she nearly made them both nauseous.

"Man Serena..stop making the room spin already! I said I was sorry, didn't I?" she demanded, her speech slurred nicely.

It was only after she burped loudly enough to cause the wallpaper to curl that a grin spread slowly across the spacey blonde's face, followed shortly by the beginnings of a beastly fit of giggles.

On a daily basis Raye was a trip and a half, but when she was drunk…my, nothing really compared to that did it? At least Chad was away on a business trip with his father. If he saw her like this, he'd sling her over his shoulder and cart her off for an impromptu sobering up, which as history showed would not be pleasant for poor Raye.

Chad, who now stayed far from the stuff do to his over consumption and bad life choices do to it in the past, never liked to find his one and only so drunk that she couldn't walk without ever so gracefully face planting directly into the deadly ground below.

But, as long as she was with her friends and not out wreaking havoc on the streets, it wasn't usually a heavily debatable issue with him. Especially if he never found out. At least that was Raye's opinion on the subject.

Laughter was soon contagious, spreading like wild fire throughout the room. Even Amy, the only one sensible enough to realize how early morning came and how rough it was to concentrate when attempting to sleep off a hangover, couldn't hold back her amusement, as she sat watching the others from a comfortable bean bag chair across from the couch.

After two shots she'd simply settled in to take in the sight of her best friends acting like idiots. And as usual, she'd assumed the role of caretaker, making sure everyone drank enough water to chase away the hangovers sure to come in the morning. Everyone had work and school tomorrow, no matter how much they felt like sinking into a dark hole and sleeping for six or seven years.

The more they laughed, the more ridiculous the situation became, until everyone not already on ground level was leaning precariously toward the floor. Being predictable, Serena was of course the only giggling creature to actually crash to the carpeted floor, still chuckling despite the ache of her head upon impact.

"Rena…ur derrunk," Mina pointed out, as if she'd revealed the most profound thing in existence.

"Nah. I'm jus'…I'm jus' a little…" she responded, before the wave of nausea swept over her, causing her to clap a hand over her mouth.

Somehow, she managed to get to her feet, rushing wobbly to the door she hoped was still the bathroom. In her current condition she couldn't be too sure. The others still laughed as she disappeared, though Amy rose as well, to aid her somewhat ridiculously loopy cohort.

But, even Amy had an ulterior motive, for she was quite aware of one very important thing: when Serena was drunk, she became quite honest. Anything and everything you asked her she told you, no bullshit involved.

She'd kept quiet earlier when the others had tried to invade her life, but now she'd find out just what was going on in the blonde's head…after she'd emptied the contents of her stomach into the taunting depths of the toilet, that is.

Serena was vaguely aware, as she gripped the rim of the toilet seat, of two hands sweeping her impossibly long hair out of her face, leaving it safe for her to wretch to her heart's content.

She knew damn well that she made for a bad drunk. Why on Earth she'd gone down this road again she didn't know. It'd seemed to be a stellar idea at the time. But now, as her body protested what she'd put it through for the majority of the night, she realized that perhaps she should've just gone to bed to face her dreams like a woman.

Now, not only would she dream of him anyway, but she would also have the pleasure of a disgusting taste in her mouth, bloodshot eyes and a wretched headache in the morning. That is, if she ever stopped doubling over the toilet. In time, Serena finally stilled, Amy steadying her with one arm while still holding her hair back with the other hand.

"Feel better now?" she wondered, as Serena wiped her mouth with a tissue plucked from the box perched upon the back of the toilet.

"Ask me tomorrow," she answered softly, her eyes watering and her throat on fire. Damn liquor burned even more on the return trip.

"You'll live. You always do," the blue haired girl affirmed, taking her by the elbow as she put down the toilet seat, gently maneuvering Serena to sit upon it. Amy knelt in front of her, one hand on her knee as she wobbled unsteadily, still in a bit of a daze.

"Amy? Why do you always have to make so much damn sense?" she muttered, rubbing her eyes as another wave threatened to overtake her. She managed to hold it back, swallowing hard as the demon liquid tried to race back up her throat once more.

"Just blessed, I suppose. Now, I have a question for you," she retorted, and Serena gulped.

Now she was a goner. If anyone on Earth could catch her skirting the truth, it was this chick. Amy had more common sense than the rest of them combined, and she was no idiot. No, this girl had tact. She waited for the perfect time to strike, when she knew you'd be babbling your deepest, darkest shadows for hours.

"Yeah, Ames?" Serena said, dreading the inevitable. It was bad enough when she was sober, but now that she was still swimming from her liquor buzz, she had no chance.

"Darien…he makes you feel strangely, doesn't he? Like the Earth spinning after the asteroid hit?" she wondered, her soft blue eyes boring into Serena's without fear.

"Can you tell?" she muttered, annoyed that anyone could see through her painstakingly erected barriers so clearly.

"I got the hint," her friend answered with a small smile gracing her lips.

"You'd deny it until the end, you know. Until you ran him off too," the wise one stated simply, and they both knew it to be true.

"But I don't think he'll allow you to," she added. Serena blinked, confused by her last statement.

"He won't allow it? Who gave him any right not to?" she demanded.

"You did, Sere. You did. At least that's what your eyes hold. I think you owe this man a chance," she noted, her hand still stroking along her friend's golden hair soothingly.

"I don't owe anyone anything, especially not a guy. Not this guy," Serena huffed, her act not fooling anyone.

"Drop the act. If he stepped through that door right now you'd turn white as a sheet and faint, Ice Queen. How long do you think you can keep it up, much less in front of him? He sees right through you," Amy informed her knowingly.

"I know. That's what's put me in such a foul mood. I'm not used to having my control snapped like this. I don't exactly know how to react. However," she said, looking thoughtful, "I am prepared for this game."

"Are you sure? Because honestly, he doesn't look new to it." Man, did she know that to be true. The man positively reeked of skill in the game of lust. And here she was, Ms. Fresh-Outta'-High-School and never been touched.

Life was such a bitch. But, she couldn't exactly complain. It wasn't as if the offers hadn't flowed since she was fourteen. That was what had led to the somewhat bitter woman in existence today.

Had any guys she'd been acquainted with not been total depraved pigs, perhaps this kind of thing wouldn't irritate her on such a grand scale.

"It's still in your hands," Amy assured her, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze.

"You sure about that, girly?" she wondered, her body beginning to shut down for sleep.

"Very. You of all people should know how to follow your heart. It's what drives you, after all," Amy pointed out. Serena looked down at her for a moment, before leaning down and giving her shoulders a hard squeeze.

"Thanks, Ames. You're good for me, you know that?" she said, as the sober girl rose and helped her to her feet as well.

"Glad to be of service. Now come on, you drunk. I've got to get the rest of the children in bed too," she mused, causing laughter to fill the small bathroom.

**X-O-X-O**

The door shut softly, the click of the lock followed by a few tired footsteps to the island in the center of the kitchen. His hand searched for the one thing that had any possibility of taking his mind off the beautiful girl he'd just left in the care of her friends across town.

Though only across town, it seemed as though he'd sailed across the ocean from her, leaving her alone with nothing but his memory. He knew that it was the way things should be, should he have been a man of logic.

However, circumstances being as they were, Darien had chosen to tell his logical mind to go fuck itself in a dark alley, for the intrigue Serena had stirred within was not to be overlooked.

He needed to remain hidden, where she couldn't sense his presence but where he could yet gaze upon her…trap her behind a one way mirror so that he could observe her as he wished, and yet remain far enough away as to keep his rather atrocious habits from influencing her.

But something he had been made well aware of was the fact that as angelic and innocent as she seemed, the little nymph had a fair share of seductress in her genes. That kiss wouldn't have affected him in the least bit if she didn't, and here he was, already pouring his third shot of vodka as he tried to regain any sense he'd been born with.

He tasted her still, the burning liquor unable to chase away her memory as he wished. Darien had never been in a situation in which a page had been torn from his own volume of Seduction 101.

Though he could tell she was inexperienced, her ardor more than made up for it. She would use that beauty and grace to the fullest should she learn how, and God help the man that got caught up in it. God help _**him**_, for he noted with bitter reality that he was in fact like a child following the Pied Piper. How far he'd allow himself to follow had yet to be determined.

Another instance such as their earlier encounter would yield nothing productive. Without a shred of doubt, he would be nothing but content after hearing that sweet voice echoing his name throughout the room, but, he reminded himself, she wasn't like the other women he'd known in his life. They knew when to come and go, which was usually before down approached.

As disgusting as it seemed, it was so much easier to use and be used, no strings attached and no emotions arising from it. Sex was what it was. He'd heard some say that you would never experience true pleasure until you joined with one you truly loved. Made love to them with your body as well as your soul.

He shook his head, tossing his coat over the back of his couch as he sat down heavily. Would that be the case with her? Would he fuck Serena or would he make love to her, should the chance come about? The question, though not of the utmost importance, bothered him more the longer he pondered it.

Fucking her sounded atrocious, no matter how he looked at it. She was something different, in a world of deception and mistrust. She was something much more complex, a definite Pandora's Box, which his hands longed to explore.

The whole situation was something entirely new, something so foreign that he couldn't help but to recognize it as a bane. Emotions were still sparking all throughout him, disturbing and delighting him all at once. So many questions nagged at him, leaving him attempting vainly to shut his mind down to allow himself a bit of respite.

Tomorrow night, another job awaited him, and he had no need of such a distraction as the most striking young female he'd yet to encounter. The details remained fresh in his mind's eye, and he hoped the image of her would not fade until he was blessed enough to witness the sight of her again.

Before he forgot about it, he carefully copied the phone number onto a piece of loose paper sitting on his coffee table, taking care to tuck it under the candle holder sitting there. It had been rather bold of her to do such a thing, especially after he'd nearly drowned her in his embrace only moments before.

The thought struck him at that moment, odd in its own right. Never had he actually held anyone before. Never felt such a need to possess someone so fully and without limits as he had when Serena had been held close against him. She caused so many strange reactions in him, and he knew that he would have no peace until he found out why.

He stared at the wall in front of him, noting the lack of personality his apartment held. Grey. Bleak. Unfeeling. Much like himself, he realized, leaning his head back as the last taste of vodka slid hotly down his throat.

"Madness," he muttered to the darkness, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

He was losing his mind. That had to be it, for no other explanation could be found. He lived his life, one that had no room for such a kind spirit as this girl. But he longed to experience something new, something that called to him from a place unseen.

The first order of business was to regain control, which he was quite acquainted with indeed. After that, the tide would be flowing in his favor, and perhaps he could then figure out what it was that was occurring. Thoughts heavy and mind full, Darien rose, making his way to the bathroom for a much needed, very icy shower.

As he passed his bedroom, he glanced inside, and the sudden vision of the blonde haired girl sprawled across his raven sheets assaulted him. He blinked the sight away, labeling himself absolutely mad as he kept pace until he reached the bathroom door.

Had he added ice to the mix, it still wouldn't have cooled him in the least, as he stood under the falling water, dark head bent and palms against the cold tile of the wall.

Water ran down his face, across his lips, which still yearned to touch hers once more. Why should something so simple and trite as a kiss cause such lunacy to overtake anyone? The freezing streams trailed down his chest, flowing further downward over his abdomen and to the rather sensitive region which was still giving him his share of grief.

The man groaned audibly, leaning his forehead against the wall as his thoughts reverted to the sight of two crystal blue orbs gazing up at him. It was a wonder that he hadn't lost his articulation while being held in that perfect gaze. All he needed was to allow weakness to show itself. That he could not do, especially not in front of her.

He couldn't allow his life to change because of her, nor would he. At very least, that was the notion. Whether or not he could follow through was another tale entirely.

Darien stepped out of his shower, not feeling a great deal better than he had a few moments before, still engrossed by the image of the seraph named Serena, lying naked beneath him upon his bed, her legs laced about him and that gorgeous mouth open in a silent cry as he showed her the extent of the madness that she had caused to rage within him.

He slammed his fist hard against his mirror, managing to scatter glass all about his floor and leave a few rogue shards embedded in his knuckles. This was ludicrous.

Clenching and unclenching his fist, not feeling even the slightest pain, he watched his own crimson blood flow across his hand, a few drops falling to the light colored tile below. What a mess. And he was usually so orderly about things.

Darien decided to deal with it in the morning, as he too casually picked the shards of jutting glass from his broken skin. After shoving his hand under running water in the sink, he watched the froth turn red, wondering what Serena would think of such behavior. If she only knew even half of the truth, she'd run away like a good girl and leave him to his murderous ways, spare herself the hurt of knowing the truth at all.

Grabbing a nearby wash cloth, he pressed it to his self inflicted wound until the white was stained red with blood. Nothing bleach couldn't erase, he mused, knowing the staining power of the crimson life that flowed through the veins of humans.

Many an ensemble he'd ruined after being careless on a job. He'd grown so used the sight of gore that it no longer fazed him in the least. It was just another everyday occurrence in his eyes. Nothing more and nothing less.

As he continued attempting to regain his focus, he made his way to his living room, sitting upon the leather cushions of his couch, pulling a rather large case from beneath it. He slung it up onto the coffee table, opening it carefully and revealing the shining custom handgun within.

His hands soon held the weapon, cleaning it with a scrap of white cloth also residing in the case. It always calmed him down, cleaning his weapon with care, as if it were in fact a fragile piece of glass in his hands.

Slowly, his mind began concentrating on the task of the following night, formulating a detailed plan. Through it all, however, her blessed image remained in the back of his mind, one that was sure to stay with him for quite some time indeed, even through all the other madness that shrouded his very soul.

**X-O-X-O**

The night before, drowning her concerns with a bottle of liquor seemed to be a genuinely superior idea. However, as morning crashed down upon her with murderous vengeance, Serena realized quite quickly that her judgment had indeed been foul.

Her head felt as though it would split open at any moment, her vision was a bit fuzzy and random spells of nausea were paying her beastly visits as she attempted to prepare herself for work.

At least she didn't have any classes to haul herself to. Work was bad enough, when all she wanted to do was crawl back into bed and sleep the day away. What sickened her more than anything was the fact that even though the moment she'd shared with the very enigmatic being that had made sudden residence in her life should've been a dream. It wasn't.

It had happened, and she felt like a naïve fool. 'd probably had a nice laugh at her expense, she thought bitterly, after she'd allowed him to toy with her so simply.

Maybe her friends were right after all. Perhaps the entire thing was one big farce, now one she'd not have to fret over. He wouldn't call.

Darien probably had women flinging themselves after him at all hours of the day. What had happened the night before had merely been a merriment for the man. Nothing more than a game.

By the time she left the apartment, which was already vacant of inhabitants, Serena was nice and cynical after her thoughts had been running rampant through her mind.

Notebook and gel pen in hand, she felt the need to scribble down some master works throughout the day. At least the man inspired her, even if he did make her hate herself slightly more than usual.

The wind howled, whipping her hair around her, nearly blinding her before she managed to shove it out of her face. This, she thought, was going to be a positively lovely day. Gods help the unfortunate who dared to irritate her today.

**X-O-X-O**

She sat perched upon her stool most of the morning, Lita joining her at eleven after her classes were over for the day. Serena had managed to write some pretty fierce poetry while she watched over the shop, her mind full of angsty concerns and her body still in shambles from being touched by the god known as Darien.

Damned man and his trickery. Why the hell did males exist again? Oh, that's right…to drive her out of her mind. No other use in the least, she attempted to affirm silently, though the ache of her chest protested until the bitter end, causing her to sigh mightily and feel the nagging urge to hurl heavy objects at no target in particular.

Lita chattered on, not daring to bring up the irresponsible way her dear friend had made out with a strange man outside their door and gotten herself plastered trying to forget about it the night before.

Her conversation centered mostly around exams, the annoying air of sorority girls and how hot Andrew was. Ironic how it was only _**after**_ Lita had darted across town for a round of coffee that the said ashy blond man made an appearance, the door chiming as he walked in, clad in faded, ripped kneed jeans and a white button up shirt.

Also adorning him was the goofiest plaid tie she'd ever seen, and Serena thought absently that the look rather suited him. He regarded her warmly, pulling up a stool and sitting opposite her at the counter.

"Afternoon, Serena. How goes the day?" he wondered, sitting the bag full of medical text he carried in the floor with a dull thud.

"Well you know…I could be dead. However, I'm alive and breathing, so I shouldn't complain. How about you remind me of that at random intervals so I don't forget, ok?" she answered, looking up to find his concerned green eyes upon her. He was regarding her carefully, almost as if he knew to tread lightly.

"That great, huh? Wow. Wish my life was so exciting," he muttered with a grin.

"Oh, no. Believe me, Andrew. My drama…you don't need it. I've had enough in the past few days to last the rest of my life. Are my eyes red?" she wondered absently, leaning closer for his inspection.

"Nah, they're as blue as ever. Now, I know we haven't known one another long," he began.

'Oh, God… not this. Shit, Andrew, don't _**you**_ pull this on me now!' she shouted silently, plastering on the most sincere face she could muster.

"But if something's bothering you, I want you to talk to me. I'm a good listener, I swear," he promised, giving her a goofy, very brotherly grin. She sighed softly, a sigh of relief.

"You know, Andrew, I'm glad we met. You're kinda' cool to have around, you know?" she asked, leaning over to tousle his sandy hair a bit.

"Glad to help. So what have you got?" he wanted to know, gesturing toward the notebook before her.

"Oh, it's just something I've been scribbling all day. It's nothing really," she lied, moving to close the book. His hand stopped her, eyes asking for permission to have a look.

Normally, she was vicious over her work, especially when she wasn't even well acquainted with the reader. But Andrew posed no threat, none she felt anyway. He was about as intimidating as a wide eyed puppy dog. So, she relented, sliding the contents of her heart towards him. At least after he read it she wouldn't have to explain her weird mood. His eyes ran over the somewhat scratchy writing, and soon he found the reason for Serena's moodiness.

"Serena...did you do all this in one morning?" Andrew asked, swallowing hard as his eyes ran over the velvet words once again.

"In a few minutes, actually. I told you things have been weird," she repeated, her head rising as the door opened again. Andrew ignored the newcomer, still intent on drilling Serena for information.

"Who is this guy, then?" he asked, looking at Serena curiously. Her eyes had glazed over and he grabbed her small hand, which he found to be shaking, in a vain attempt to catch her attention.

"Serena? You ok?" he asked, only then seeing how wide the twin blue orbs had become. He finally turned, only then seeing the reason.

A tall man in a long black coat had entered, an unreadable look upon his face. His every feature was dark, from his head to the tips of his black boots, and Andrew got the clue that perhaps being seen holding Serena's hand at the time might not be such a stellar gesture.

He released her, turning fully around on his stool to watch the man, who seemed to be studying him as he stepped closer. One hand was behind his back as he came to stand just to the side of Andrew, no longer regarding him in the least. His business, it seemed, involved nothing but the awed girl behind the counter.

Serena snatched up her notebook, knowing she'd be mortified if he saw what she'd written about him. Darien's face displayed both traces of amusement and irritation, and she thought it odd that he could possibly be jealous of seeing her speaking to another guy. And what on Earth was he hiding?

As her eyes traveled over the length of him, memories of his kisses assaulted her, nearly causing her to careen backwards into the floor from her perch upon her stool.

Her hands managed to smoothly catch the counter before she crashed to her fate upon the floor, and she steadied herself as best as she was able at the time. Already his eyes were tearing her apart, not an entirely unpleasant thing. Again that voice spoke, causing the flame to erupt within her one more.

"Why Serena. You seem surprised to see me," he mused, observing the beauty before him with much reverence. Although her sparkle would never fade, something did seem a bit odd about her this day. Her eyes seemed a touch clouded.

"I…what brings you to our humble house of wares?" she managed, thinking to herself how ungodly she must've looked, coming out of a fresh hangover as she was at the time.

And what beautiful timing indeed, to show up just as her pal Andrew was attempting to console her. Yet, she thought wickedly, the situation could in fact be played in her favor. Perhaps now, if only for a moment in time, she could actually toy with his mind, just as he had hers from their first encounter only days ago.

Her premature plans were spoiled totally, as that gods be damned smirk came into play, shutting down all her mental faculties and leaving her self-consciously wondering if her drool had yet to puddle upon the countertop beneath her surely open mouth.

"Well, it's odd, actually. You see, I happened upon a lovely young lady recently. I have a small token for her. I wonder…do you know of such a girl?" he asked, causing her mouth to curve into a smile as well.

"At your service," she said softly, unable to keep her eyes from boring into his own, as she admired the turbulent blue seas silently.

Crystal blue orbs widened as she was presented with said gift, the man smoothly producing a single white rose from behind his back. Serena stared in awe, amazed by the rapid, yet alarmingly comfortable progression of circumstances surrounding her as of late.

Darien thoroughly enjoyed the sight of the seraph, who slid from her perch upon the stool behind the counter to gawk at his small offering. It seemed as if she were in a trance, her eyes open wide and unblinking, delicious lips parted whilst silent moments ticked by.

Andrew, baring witness to the rather amusing scene, sat positively enthralled, feeling a tad uncomfortable by the whole situation. Oddly, he felt the need to ask a dozen or so questions of the rather treacherous looking man, who was quite effectively stealing his new friend's breath before his very eyes.

She made for an amusing sight, standing there as if in suspended animation. Did this stranger truly have the ability to affect her so? As Andrew pondered that and many other questions, the door chimed once more, signaling the approach of Lita, who carried two steaming cups of liquid life in her hands.

Darien hadn't bothered to turn, nor had the subject of his newly discovered intrigue as the tall brunette walked cautiously over to Andrew, sitting one cup down as she leaned against his shoulder cautiously.

Serena, still oblivious to everyone save the awe inspiring man just across the counter from her, reached out cautiously, her shaking fingers closing around the stem of the proffered flower.

"Be careful of thorns, little one. Even the most beautiful of things can have a vicious side," he advised, wishing for the gall to reveal the true meaning of his words.

Her innocence struck him full force once more, as she marveled at the simple gift he'd bestowed upon her. Her eyes dipped to the perfect petals, the hue of untouched snow, before again rising, meeting his longing gaze head on.

Words seemed so futile for such a moment, one in which she felt so utterly grateful to simply be near the man, to look upon him and to see herself reflected in the depths of his sapphire eyes.

What was he doing? There she stood, having nearly convinced herself that the events that transpired between them the proceeding night had been a total farce, and he of course had done nothing but show up and totally devastate her poor nerves yet again.

"Th…thank you, Darien. It's beautiful," she managed at length, brining the faultless blossom to her lips as she took in the soft scent.

"A rarity in this world, and yet two such things now occupy such a small space. I wonder, might I steal you away for a time? I'd like to speak with you…alone if I may," he added, only then acknowledging the two onlookers behind them.

Lita's emerald eyes studied the man who was effectively dumfounding her best friend, her mind attempting to wrap around the significance of the situation. Serena seemed positively enchanted by him. In fact, she seemed to be more content than she'd been in a very long while. Perhaps she had indeed judged him too harshly the night before.

"Sere, why don't you take off? I've gotcha' covered. Go ahead," Lita prompted, noting the way in which a smile touched the corners of her lips.

"Are you sure, Litee? I mean, we've got a lot to do around here," Serena protested, though her voice was weak indeed. In truth, she wanted nothing more than a private audience with this beautiful man. Perhaps she would even be able to articulate even a fraction of her all consuming thoughts.

"Don't sweat the small stuff. I'm a woman. I can take it. Now go on," she urged, giving Andrew a wink as she made her way past Darien to pull Serena out from behind the protection of her counter.

With an exaggerated kiss to the side of her head, Lita sent her on her way, giving her a small shove in the waiting man's direction as the blond looked back over her shoulder with wide eyes.

"Thank you," she mouthed silently, before turning her attention back to her rather unnerving suitor. The man had already extended an arm, waiting patiently for her to accept it. And that she did, after a brief moment of silent hesitation.

"Oh, I forgot one thing," Serena remembered, switching her rose to the other hand in order to grab her notebook from the countertop. It wouldn't do to leave a limb behind now would it?

As she retrieved her prized possession, Darien took the opportunity to glare at the still silent Andrew, who shifted a bit uneasily in his seat under such intense scrutiny. Even so, their gazes remained locked, until Serena was prepared to make good their departure.

Waving over her shoulder, she kept pace with him, giving Andrew a somewhat apologetic smile as Darien smoothly opened the door for her, allowing her to exit first before following after her himself.

Lita stood, staring after the two for a time, before turning her full attention to Andrew, who looked in real need of it. Sauntering over to him, she took a seat at his side, leaning her elbows upon the counter as she gave him a warm smile.

"So, Andrew. Got some time?"

**X-O-X-O**

**Chapter 4 coming sometime in the near to distant future, hope you enjoyed this one! Ja Ne!**

***Cosmic Moon Baby* **


	5. Even Filthy Hands Dream of Cleanliness

**I don't own z' Sailor Moon. All hail Naoko! (you know…the one that DOES…)**

**This chapter is for lara1786, without whose review, I'd have neglected this story even longer, which would've been just mean. MEAN, I tell you! **

**AN: In this crazy fic, it's legal for 17 year olds to drink alcohol. Cuz' I said so. ;P**

**X-O-X-O**

Truth be told, Serena had experienced her share of anomalous situations in her short existence upon the azure Earth, and yet, none to date had managed to leave her feeling so akin to some dumfounded animal in the rays of oncoming headlights.

Despite the merciless breath of late autumn, which seemed to be flowing through her instead of around her impractically clad body, she felt the heat rising within, the sensation succeeding only in causing her further frustration. Sometimes, it just didn't pay to rise in the morning, now did it?

But no, not only the bitter chill was intent on her complete and total devastation, for as she stood on somewhat shaking legs not three steps beyond the shop door behind her, Serena could feel his eyes upon her…the eyes that had haunted both her days and nights since she'd first been crazed enough to take in the stormy ferocity of them only days ago.

They held a quiet amusement now, the man but paces from her as the foul wind continued to whip their hair in all directions, streamers of gold flowing about them both as the crowd traveling the streets paid the couple no mind in the least, save the occasional passing glance.

Growing rapidly unnerved by the silence, Serena drew in a breath, hoping to avoid stumbling over her words as was the usual case whenever she found herself in the presence of the most baffling enigma ever known to man.

"So…if you keep this kind of thing up, I may just get used to it. You can't have that now, can you?" she wondered dryly, vainly pulling her measly knit duster about herself more tightly in response to the assault mother nature was dealing her at the time.

She was surprised to find that the expected smirk did not appear upon his face, his expression remaining unchanged as she awaited a response. Silence.

The blonde nymph swallowed hard, positively baffled by his pronounced lack of expression. She needed something, anything, in order to continue along her rambling, for presenting herself as a fool for naught was not an option.

"My, and I always used to consider myself to be rather articulate. Pardon the hint of sarcasm, but is there any reason in particular that we find ourselves freezing to death out here, or are you simply fond of such things?" she wondered, her booted feet scuffing a tad anxiously across the few loose gravels before her.

It was if the man had heard her speak for the first time, his smoldering sapphire gaze coming suddenly to life, the familiar flame erupting throughout the twin orbs. Serena stepped backward, despite her dreadful body's own implications to fling itself directly into the arms that she had so long to fill since last she'd found herself within the cage of them.

Precious gift still clutched in hand, she studied his face, each contour and line already committed to memory. Truth be told, each time her eyes had closed since their first chance encounter, she had seen his face, which both taunted and intrigued in equal measure.

Any thought that had begun to form was abruptly put to death, a voiceless gasp leaving her as she was pulled into the alleyway just behind, the crowd traveling the sidewalk not paying any heed to the disappearance of the two.

"What are you…?" the startled blond attempted to demand, before her reality was blurred, all reason and worry lost like a shout into the wind.

Silently, the single rose, colored virgin white as freshly fallen snow fell to the pavement below, landing between two pairs of black boots, their owners too occupied to notice.

Inner monologue was quick to spring forth, the sound of her mind seeming to buzz between her ears as her lips trembled, being almost harshly devoured by the dark stranger, who had managed to do to her what no other had before.

'Away! You can't let him…'

Unconsciously, she abruptly put an end to her mind's own urgings, unable to concentrate on anything other than the rapidly intensifying onslaught she was being dealt.

Her hands, which had until then been frozen at her sides, rose up, meeting with the leather clad torso of the man that was before her. The small action only drove him on, her touch like some sweet remedy to the bitterness he'd grown to know so well. Something akin to a growl rumbled deep within his throat, and Serena knew then, his fingers snaking their way to anchor in her long tresses, that any attempted retreat would quickly be thwarted.

Suddenly, she felt the wall at her back, trapping her in the embrace of the stranger she'd only begun to know. Oddly enough, as desperate as her situation should've been, the fear that threatened to erupt was easily kept at bay. His lips, so hot against her own, demanding and needy all at once, were nearly her undoing, her own meeting his with matched desire.

Forbidden. This was a fruit he knew better than to dare to sample. But now, with the girl moaning against his lips, her hips pressing against his own…he couldn't begin to stop himself.

The temptation had always been present, since the moment he'd laid eyes upon her. Though he'd not pinpointed the reason behind the madness she seemed to so easily cause, it mattered not to him. Logic, it appeared, was no friend, not when it concerned this girl. All his troubles faded to black, the feel and scent of her bringing them to total ruin.

This was no day for this. He had work to do that night, in fact, and it was to be no small task. She deserved no part of his world, and he knew it to be true. If only she knew, she'd run. He wouldn't have to concern himself with her opinion of him afterward. The thought displeased him greatly, threatening to ruin the moment he'd managed to create.

Thinking of nothing but her, feeling her small frame shake against the arm he'd wrapped about her waist, he shut everything else out, concentrating on what deserved his attention at the time. His hands, both soft and demanding at once, snaked up her thighs beneath her skirt, her soft skin like heaven against his palms.

Without warning, he pulled back, breath heavy upon her brow. He noticed her eyes, clouded by desire, begging him for what he knew he could not give.

Those eyes, he knew, would be his undoing. The longer he looked into him, the further he fell. She deserved more…so much more. It was that which caused him, much to her shock, to draw her into a last, fervent kiss, his desperation setting her body aflame.

"You're beautiful," he whispered hoarsely against her ear, before turning back to the busy street, leaving her breathless and alone. Moments passed, her mind attempting to keep up with what had just occurred.

Her fingers touched her lips, still warm from his ardent touch. She noticed then that her legs were shaking, forcing her to steady herself a bit against the wall as she gathered her thoughts.

Though still reeling from the feeling of his hands, his gorgeous lips, confusion was soon to commandeer control. She'd heard tales of men sending mixed emotions, but this was a touch ridiculous.

Spying the dropped rose at her feet, she bent down, taking it lightly between her fingers as she brought it to her lips. What game was he playing? Perhaps, she mused, he took joy in causing her grief. How dare he cause such an eruption within her, just to turn and flee like some coward?

Serena shook her head, an ironic smile upon her face: she should've expected this much. It always seemed to happen this way, which was exactly why she'd sworn off all dealings with men. Adjusting her clothes a bit, she made her way back to the sidewalk, glancing both directions just to be sure he'd indeed vanished. To her further disappointment, he had. Nowhere did her eyes spy his tall form, though she'd subconsciously hoped to.

Despite the sick feeling creeping into her stomach, she managed to force herself to walk. Each step she took seemed a mighty burden, her feet heavy as her heart.

"Some fucking _**conversation**_ we had," she griped aloud, sighing mightily as she continued her journey.

She needed something, but wasn't quite sure what was strong enough to take her mind off the man that seemed totally intent upon her destruction.

Her fingers tightened about the rose in her hand, the urge to toss it into oblivion strong. However, she decided against it, the purity of the proffered flower keeping her from bringing about its destruction, despite the giver.

Approaching the shop, she kept going, not in the mood for neither Lita's incessant questioning, nor the starry eyes she'd surely have set on Andrew. Moments of brooding such as these called for one thing: sleep.

An angry hand brushed at the single tear that had fallen down her cheek, the pain in her chest growing by the moment. Even in sleep, she knew, he would haunt her. His eyes, stormy blue and wanting, would give her no rest.

**X-O-X-O**

The light of the fading day filling his apartment, Darien paced, drink in hand, mind burdened by so much. More than anything regret plagued him, though he knew that he'd done what he must. She couldn't be exposed to this.

He was in the wrong to have begun anything with her. Though the attraction, both physical and otherwise, was there, he couldn't allow himself to forget his position.

The life he lived was unable to support such a thing as a relationship, especially one with a girl such as Serena. He doubted bitterly, however, that there were any others like her.

Looking at his reflection as he passed the mirror in his living room, he was disgusted by what he saw. The man he'd become was no man…more a monster with no ties to any part of life.

He'd grown so used to having nothing to lose, to the apathy he felt for life, that seeing the emotion swimming in those soft blue eyes had driven him to near lunacy. How had he allowed such a thing to occur? The first time should've ended it, but he'd gone back, unable to resist the temptation that was Serena.

His eyes moved to stare out his window, the bustling city around him unaware of the pain in his heart. Fingers traced along the holster hanging just at his ribs, the cool metal of his gun both a bane and his salvation. He'd chosen this, long before he'd known of her. It simply couldn't be.

She'd move past this. It would be nothing more than a mere blip on her radar of life. Any thought of him would be forgotten, another soon coming in to sweep her off into some dream. One day she would marry, have children, live a normal life. But he…he would do nothing but exist, though the memories of her would remain.

Anger coursed through his veins. There was work to be done, he reminded himself, regret or no. He'd have to make himself forget, for her sake more than his own. He wanted her to live, without fear or being stalked by any of the shadows he'd familiarized. Those eyes, he knew, should never see the horrors of his world.

Adjusting his holsters, he killed his drink before throwing on his duster. Tonight would be a lucrative, though bleak one. His target had evaded hit man after hit man, each slain before their task had been completed.

This one knew what was coming for him, and his people were everywhere. This would be a challenge, though one he was more than prepared to meet head on. It had been so long since something worthy of his skill had surfaced. The last few hits had been nothing short of insults. But, the money was there, prompting him to ignore the mundane reality of the last few jobs.

"And so it begins," he mused aloud, closing his eyes as he allowed himself one last thought of her, her scent still floating around him. The door closing with a click, he made his way towards the elevator, the night's task settling in his mind.

**X-O-X-O**

As she stepped through the door, Lita took yet another glance at the phone number scrawled across her palm, her lips curving into an immediate smile. Though she'd put it immediately into her cell phone after he'd left the shop, attaining Andrew's number was most definitely the defining moment of the day…perhaps the week, even.

Flinging her loaded bag onto the couch, she paused a moment, the stillness of the apartment disturbing her a bit. Normally, music was practically blaring from one room or the other, but there seemed to be no sign of life at all.

"You cheeky bitch," she muttered, wondering just where Serena and a certain raven-haired suitor had gotten off to.

The girl had been a wreck over him since they'd met. As long as they'd known one another, Lita had _**never**_ seen her act so infatuated with anyone.

Darien had somehow managed to rewrite Serena's rules of conduct, though she was still clueless as to how he'd done it. Just then, she spied Serena's purse hanging on the hook in the kitchen, her brows furrowing in confusion.

Lita walked curiously to her door, pausing for a moment to consider before knocking. Could it be that she was _**entertaining**_ behind that door? She was sure Serena would murder her, should she interrupt such an event. However, Lita, never being one to be shy, took her chances, rapping experimentally on the door. After receiving no answer she tried again, a bit more loudly than before.

"Serena? Are you in there, chicky?" she called, a loud groan issuing from behind the door soon afterward.

"Gooooo awaaaaay," came the muffled reply, causing Lita to roll her eyes. The baby needed pampering, apparently.

"Aww, whatsa' matter?" she teased, testing the door and finding it unlocked.

Another groan sounded as she charged inside, pouncing upon the unsuspecting occupant of the bed, who was attempting to hide under her pillow. With a loud "oof" Lita landed, and shortly, a mini-wrestling match ensued, limbs flying everywhere.

"Lita, down!" Serena griped, thwacking her in the back of the head with the nearest pillow she could get her hands on.

"Should've locked your door," the brunette chided, wrenching the pillow out of her hand and tossing it safely out of reach.

"I normally _**do**_," Serena retorted loudly, finally sitting up to hear whatever wisdom Lita had come to bestow upon her.

"Now, then. How was your date?" she asked, soon bothered by the frown that graced her friend's lips.

"I don't want to fucking talk about it, Lita," she quipped, surprising her friend so much that she became, for the first time Serena could recall, utterly speechless.

After a long moment, Lita gathered herself. Watching Serena pace the floor like some lithe jungle cat, she knew that something had gone awry with the seemingly dreamlike romance that had begun to bloom between herself and Darien. Noticing how intently she was being watched, the blonde stopped her pacing, finally locking eyes with her scrutinizer.

"That good, was it? I'm sure you realize that you can't just say "I don't want to talk" and leave it at that. We're _**way**_ past that by now, Sere. Now, what happened?" she prompted, squeezing her hand as she ushered her to sit back down upon the mattress. The emotions gathered behind her blue eyes like the formation of a storm, the hurt prominent amongst them all.

"He's not what I thought," she said tersely, looking away before Lita could spot the tears that had begun to flow against her wishes.

"Meaning?" she asked, trying to remain gentle as she drew forth the answers she was seeking.

"Lita," she began to protest once again, before emerald eyes silenced her.

"Look, hon. I know you _**really**_ dig this guy. As long as we've known each other, I've never…and I mean _**never**_ seen you look at anyone in the same way you look at Darien. Each time you're around him, you _**float**_. Are you actually sitting there, telling me you're ready to give up on him over something you can't even tell me about?" she asked.

"I suppose I am. I'm not playing this game he's started. By now, I've made it beyond obvious that I want what he's offering me. When he touches me, I nearly throw myself at him, which you _**know**_ isn't like me at all. I feel like an idiotic little girl, chasing after the hot shit little boy everyone wants and can't have. He's just going to use me, Lita. I mean, who nearly fucks you in an alley, then just walks away without saying a word? He just left me there with _**nothing**_. Am I supposed to know how to respond to things like that?" she wondered, wiping her tears away just before more began to fall.

"Maybe he has his reasons," she pointed out, trying her best to keep Serena from walking away, which she was all too used to seeing. Relationships had never been kind to her, no matter the circumstances.

But Darien was a different entity entirely. Confusing, perhaps, but she couldn't let _**that**_ keep her from finally being happy with someone.

"Sere, listen. Don't' you think it's time you put a little faith in someone? I mean, you've dealt with some sons of bitches, I know…but don't you think he's worth figuring out? Even I can tell the difference. He causes you to react. No one else ever has. You need to think about this before you dismiss it as another mistake," she told her knowingly. Lita could practically see her gears turning as she pondered the idea, her tears having vanished.

"Maybe. I just…we'll see how it goes. I need some time to think of something else. What are you up to tonight?" she wondered, thinking that a bit of fun may aid in easing her mind. Lita shrugged, only then holding up her palm for inspection.

"Andrew said we may get together at The Cellar tonight. I think the girls are going out, too. You should get out of the house," she decided, rubbing her hands together maniacally.

"God, you never stop plotting, do you?" Serena accused, smacking her in the arm playfully.

"Neva'! What would the world be without me?" she wondered with a smirk, happy to see her friend beginning to brighten a bit.

"Sane, most likely," she returned, darting out her door as another pillow sailed in her direction.

**X-O-X-O**

"Why the _**hell**_ do I let you talk me into these things?" she wondered dismally, as she looked the crowd over.

"Because you weren't staying home in bed tonight. Stop bitching and loosen up, Sere. Damn, you'd think you were sixty or something," Lita shot right back, dragging her further into the writhing depths of what Serena had determined without doubt to be Hell.

"It's so loud in here," she said, only to have Lita turn back, brows furrowed.

"What?" she asked, leaning closer as she continued making a path through the throngs of people on the floor to the booths towards the back of the night spot.

"I said it's _**LOUD**_!" Serena nearly roared in response, as they finally reached their destination.

"Seriously, babe…if you spent half the time having fun that you do bitching, you'd be doing just fine," her friend pointed out, as Serena flopped down beside Raye, who's attention focused on her almost immediately.

"Well, well. Look who crawled out of her cave," she joked, soon receiving the expected hand gesture in return.

"Just for that, you're buying me a drink, you crotchety hag," she informed her, smiling sweetly.

"Fair enough. Anything to get you out in public," Raye grumbled, setting about the task attaining said beverage.

"Pardon me, ladies, but I spy something tasty," Lita cut in, all eyes soon noticing Andrew making his way towards them.

"Here she goes," Mina said, popping her knuckles.

"Work your magic, witchy woman."

"Am I pretty?" Lita wondered playfully, pursing her lips.

"Gorgeous, dahlink. Pounce away," Raye coaxed, a brow rising as Serena nearly down her drink in one gulp.

"Take it easy, princess. We know how you get, don't we?" she reminded her, sipping her own leisurely.

"Stuff it. I thought you wanted me to have fun," she pointed out, finishing it and shoving her glass to the center of their table.

"Next," she said, deftly commandeering the glass in Raye's hand and causing her drink to disappear in much the same fashion.

"Hey, I said _**a**_ drink," she told her, frowning down into the empty glass.

Sometime later, Serena's head rose, a ridiculous grin upon her face. The music was still loud, though at that point, she wasn't paying heaps of attention.

"Hey, sloshy! Are you feeling ok?" Mina teased, noticing the wobbly movements of her friend.

"Oh, peasshy. You gonna' finish that?" she asked, before stealing the bottle sitting in front of her.

"Sere, cool it. You're gonna' be sick as it is," Amy warned, effectively taking it away from her and hiding it under the table.

"Fine. I'm going to the bathroom," Serena declared a bit loudly, getting to her feet with a bit of effort.

"Here, I'm coming with you," Raye said, before being stopped by a hand to her forehead.

"Chill out, Raye. I'll be right back, ladies," she promised, before turning to make her way through the crowd once again.

On the way, she noticed Lita and Andrew on the dance floor, and she couldn't help smiling. The two looked to be getting cozy indeed, the pang hitting her suddenly. All night she'd managed to keep it mostly at bay, but now, the thought of him was nearly her undoing. Her pace quickened, the nausea almost overwhelming as she moved desperately for the bathroom. To her displeasure, the line was backed out the door, forcing her to head for the safety of the exit.

Once she'd made it, the cool air of the night outside was like heaven compared to the stuffy confines she'd emerged from. She took a deep breath, her nausea fading, until at last she felt able to walk. Noticing how beautiful the night had grown while she'd been inside, she looked back, deciding that a night of drunkenness wasn't the remedy she needed. Even alcohol wasn't able to chase him from her mind. The more she thought of it, the worse the ache in her chest became.

Accepting her defeat, she began walking, to wherever her feet would carry her. She knew her friends would murder her for it, though at the time, it didn't matter. In no mood for crowds, for noise and bogus enjoyment, she began running, until she was sprinting full throttle into the night, the madness of the past several days finally discharging in a firestorm of emotion, tearing through her like shrapnel.

"Fuck you!" she cried into the night, anger and hurt pulsing through her veins like fire.

Of all the things, she'd allowed herself to fall for a man she could never have. He knew what he'd done, those hands lulling her into some sort of lust induced trance, his lips leaving her weak and wanting nothing but more what he'd offered. She knew it would only worsen, should she let it take her over. The best she could do now was forget...forget she ever knew of him.

Only then did she notice how short of breath she'd become, unaware of how far or long she'd run. Without a clue as to her location, Serena at last collapsed, her knees hitting hard and painfully against the ground, breath ragged and rasping. Chest heaving, she remained there, her breathing shattering the formerly still night around her.

Looking around, she noted the darkness, a single street lamp in the distance the only light piercing the shadows. She'd reached the far end of the park located in the center of the city. She could see the pond, reflecting the shards of light in the distance. Trees towered above her, ancient weeping willows and hardwoods of all sorts.

The serenity of her newfound surroundings helped to soothe her a bit, her breathing becoming a bit steadier as she closed her eyes, focusing her attentions on calming herself down before she was nothing more than a heap on the ground.

It was then that the shot rang out, her head shooting up and her heart beginning to race all over again. Eyes wide and searching, her breath caught, the sounds of a brawl soon following.

Forcing herself to her feet, she darted beneath the swaying fronds of a nearby willow, hands clinging to the trunk as footfalls sounded, growing nearer by the moment.

She watched with wide eyes as two figures appeared, one limping and the other his back to her, eyes darting everywhere.

The darkness prevented her from making out any features, save for the fact that both were rather tall and a bit lanky.

They stalked by, not ten feet from her hideout, the latter aiming behind them as if the devil himself were at their heels.

To her horror, a sharp blue light suddenly surrounded her, followed by the obnoxious ringing of her cell phone. Her fingers tried desperately to silence it, but she was already being hauled forcibly out into the open, her phone dropping to the ground behind her.

**X-O-X-O**

"It's been a while," Amy pointed out, glancing at the clock on the wall.

"She's probably passed out in the bathroom. Do I draw duty tonight?" Raye wondered, the night beginning to catch up with her as well.

"Go for it. I think Lita's busy," Mina grumbled, glancing over at the pair cuddled together in the booth next to her.

"Alright. This should be lovely," she declared wryly, heading off to discover what had happened to their tipsy friend.

Upon finding no sign of her in the bathroom, Raye checked the parking lot, but to no end. There was no sign of her anywhere.

Even Raye, who was usually the last to stress over such matters, began to become concerned. It was late…much too late for a not-quite-sober Serena to be walking around alone. Digging for her phone, she dialed her number, not expecting what was soon to be heard.

"Serena? Hello?" she tried, going numb after she heard her screaming, men's voices shouting before her scream erupted once again.

"Oh, my god. Serena! Serena!" Raye cried, racing back into the building to find someone, anyone that could help her.

**X-O-X-O**

"Let go of me!" she cried, her panic rising as her assailant's grip became so tight it pained her.

"What are you hiding back there for, huh? What did you see? What did you _**see**_?" he shouted, giving her a rough shake as his comrade stopped, eyes frantic as he raised his gun. Unable to speak, she only stood, frozen like some statue carved of marble. Her head snapped back, his hand sounding horribly as it struck her face.

Pain shot through her, blood seeping from her open lip into her mouth. Pushing hard at him, she turned, only to have him snag a handful of hair and drag her backward, screaming the entire while.

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up!" he demanded, forcing her head back painfully until she stilled.

"Look, I didn't see anything, ok?" she tried, only to have fingers grip her about the neck, nearly choking the breath from her.

"Man, we've got to get outta' here! Fuck her, let's _**go**_," the second demanded frantically, nearly backing over them both.

"She saw us. We can't leave anyone that knows," his partner hissed, Serena's hands clawing at his in an attempt encourage her release.

Her eyes widened as she saw the gun turn towards her, its mission more than obvious. So she would die here, alone and drunk, in the darkness. They would find her body in the morning, make the necessary phone calls to have it identified…her parents would cry. Her friends would blame themselves for letting her out of their sights. She'd never see _**him**_ again.

Her last thought, strange as it was, seemed to hurt the most. She wondered if he'd even know of her demise. Perhaps he'd see it flash across the evening news. He probably wouldn't give it a thought, wouldn't even recognize her.

An agonized groan cut the air, followed by a thud as the body hit the ground, knife stuck deep within his back. She could do naught but stare in horror as yet another figure emerged from the shadows, the fingers around her throat disappearing.

The remaining attacker cursed under his breath, backing away as the newcomer continued to advance, the glint of metal catching Serena's eye. Another knife flew by her, landing solidly in the retreating man's thigh. He cursed again before turning away, calling a final warning before fleeing.

"It's not over. You're dead! You're both dead!" he shouted, disappearing like a rat into a hole.

To fight was all she knew, the arms closing about her as she struggled like mad to put space between them. It was his voice that ceased her struggling, head craning back as his face came into view.

"Don't. It's only me, Serena. Be still," he told her gently, his arms the only thing keeping her from collapsing at his feet.

"You…what are you…"

He felt the slight weight of her as she passed out of consciousness, taking a moment to adjust before slinging her over his shoulder. What was she _doing_ here? Cursing all things under the sun, Darien turned, unable to continue the mission he'd begun. For now, it would have to wait.

Foremost, his thoughts were of the enchantress hanging limply over his shoulder, of the nightmares that had come to life before her very eyes. He'd tried his damndest to keep her safe, away from everything he knew. But somehow, the shadows had managed to draw her in, despite his good intentions.

The pain shot suddenly through his shoulder, forcing his mouth into a grimace. He'd never missed a mark. Not only had he failed, but the trouble that followed wouldn't show its face to him alone. He'd seen her face. They would know who she was.

After finally reaching his Jeep, he laid her gently on the passenger seat, his hand smoothing along her cheek gently. Blood pooled at the corner of her mouth, her lip laid open. Anger raced through him, though he fought to quell it.

He wondered if they were tracking him even then. Surely it was done for the night. If not, he'd deal with it accordingly. All that plagued his mind then was getting her to the safe haven his flat offered. There, he could be sure she'd be protected, away from the ones that now sought to destroy them both. No one, he vowed silently, would lay another coarse hand upon her and live.

**X-O-X-O**

**Okee, I think that's enough for now. My wheels are still turning, though. We'll see if anyone wants me to keep goin' with this one. Toodles! **


	6. The Damage Begins

**I own no characters involved with Sailor Moon…I just put them in interesting situations for your enjoyment.**

**Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and Kodansha.**

**Lemme' know if you want more and stuffs…**

**X-O-X-O**

Her screams, frantic and full of terror, caused Raye's blood to run cold, her mouth open in horror as they continued to sound for what seemed like an eternity. For a moment in time she was frozen, unable to react despite her mind's own urgings.

"My God..." she breathed, finally shouting into the phone after finding her lost voice.

"Serena! Serena, answer me! Serena!"

A loud thud followed, her screams soon fading to nothing as the phone went dead, leaving her in a state worse than mere shock.

"No!"

Turning back, Raye dashed like mad for the door, to find someone…anyone that could help. Stumbling along the way, a loud buzzing overtaking her ears, she recovered her footing, finally reaching the door and flinging it open with a crash.

So many thoughts clouded her mind that she was incapable of processing any of them. Never had she heard such sounds, so desperate and full of fear.

Pushing past throngs of staring patrons, she made her way frantically towards the others, Lita rising in alarm upon noting her state of being.

"Raye? What…?"

"Serena! Oh, God, something's wrong! Something's happened!"

**X-O-X-O**

Darkness remained, the early morning hours shrouded in a dull cloak of grey as her eyes fluttered open, blinking as they adjusted to the still blackness of the room.

Not knowing where she was, Serena's first thought was flight, though a sudden wave of nausea waylaid her before she could carry out her plan of escape.

Eyes finally focusing on her surroundings, she took note that she was in someone's bedroom, a soft, dark blanket draped across her.

A bit of moonlight filtered in through the closed blinds that covered the window to her left, the blaring red number display of the alarm clock upon the bedside table an assault to her still tender vision.

The clock read 4:14, and she tried to recall exactly what had occurred since she'd left the haven of her home so many hours earlier. She noticed the bitter taste of liquor remaining upon her tongue, as well as another familiar taste. After a moment, she recognized it to be blood, and she winced as her tongue ran over her split lip.

Memory flooded her mind quickly, the fear returning with reckless abandon: the man that had attacked her…the scene she'd been privy to without realizing the danger.

Had he taken her to this place? She somehow doubted her attacker would be concerned with her comfort in the least, as she pushed the warmth of her covering aside.

Looking down, she noticed her blouse was ripped, her bare skin showing in patches, her skirt stained dark with what she guessed to be blood, dirt, or a mixture of both.

As she tried to stand, she winced, only to collapse back down upon the large mattress. She seemed to ache all over, her neck muscles stiff, skinned knees burning and throat tight. Nothing had been right about this night. She should've known better than to put herself in such a situation.

Not only had she been drunk, but she'd gone out into the night alone, knowing all the while that it was an idiotic plot. Raye would kill her this time for sure. She nearly winced again as she imagined the angry diatribe that awaited her upon her return. But first, she had to ensure that she would, in fact, be returning. Even facing her friend's rage would be better than this.

Serena had no idea as to her whereabouts, nor whose company she'd find herself in. She was assured that the longer she stayed, the more peril she'd put herself in. Though still unsure of exactly what she'd witnessed beneath the willow tree, she was sure it was nothing to gloat over. Someone had been killed…perhaps more than one. Somehow, she had to find her senses and get herself back to the world she knew.

The flash of metal as the knife flew through the air flashed through her mind, a sight she hoped to soon forget. Her heart began beating irregularly at the mere thought of it, and she struggled to maintain what little composure she'd managed to find.

Looking about, she saw a mirror to the right, reflecting shards of moonlight back into her eyes. The contents of the room were sparse, the bed, a dresser and bedside table the only furniture dotting the space. She spotted two doors, having no clue as to where either would lead.

A sudden sharp noise in the next room brought her head up, panic rising within her once more. Her heart racing, Serena shrank back towards the iron headboard, her hand brushing against something curious. Fingers searching, her eyes grew wide as she pulled the weighty silver handgun from beneath the very pillow she'd been resting upon.

Turning the weapon over in her hands, uncertainty reigning, the bedroom door opened, her eyes immediately falling upon the newcomer.

She watched him start towards her, concealing the gun behind her as she stared him through, her breath coming in short gasps. He said not a word as he moved closer, his bare torso marred by white gauze across his chest and shoulder.

With both dismay and overwhelming relief, the disheveled girl realized the man to be none other than Darien, his face coming to view as he stopped just short of the bed. Looking up at him, emotions thick within, she found her voice, cursing inwardly at how broken she sounded.

"What's happening? Where are we?" she asked, her body shrinking back as he took a seat upon the mattress next to her.

"You're safe," he replied, sparking much irritation to flow from her.

"Safe? Are you kidding me? Do you even _**recall**_ what's happened tonight? People are dead, Darien! Who the fuck are you? What are you _**doing**_?" she shouted, angry tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Calm down. It won't help," he informed her, frowning as she avoided his outstretched hand.

"You have no right to tell me to calm down!" she bellowed, her fingers closing around the gun before she could stop them. As his hands neared, she aimed, holding the weapon to his chest, cheeks wet with tears and eyes wide. Darien looked down, his face void of any emotion. The only sign of humanity was within his eyes, swirling like storm clouds over a turbulent sea.

"Who _**are**_ you?" she all but whispered, tears streaming down her face, hands shaking as she forced herself to keep the cold steel pressed against his chest.

She'd noticed the bandages as he'd entered, the urge to comfort him nagging somewhere deep within despite the anger flowing forth from her. However, fear had taken her over, all sense of reason vanishing and leaving nothing but instinct to carry her.

"Calm down," he advised again, seemingly unfazed by the entire situation, his smoldering eyes transfixed upon her.

"Not until you answer me. What the hell is going on, Darien? Is that even your name?" she scoffed, morbidly unsure of the weighty weapon she held in her hands.

"There isn't any time. We don't have long. It won't be safe here forever," he told her, leaning ever closer.

"Stay back! I'm not going anywhere with you!" she cried, raising the gun so that it was held just beneath his throat.

"So shooting me will make this all go away, will it? I think, Serena, that it'd best to take my advice. I'm not going to let anything harm you," he assured her, his hand straying to her cheek, thumb brushing a few rogue tears away gently.

His softness surprised her, a small shiver coursing through her, the upset enough to allow him to make his move. In one fluent motion he'd captured control of the firearm, removing the clip and tossing both to the floor before she'd realized her fault. She gasped as his larger frame moved over her, pinning her against the mattress. His hands held her wrists, her eyes wide with shock as she stared up at his dark, striking features.

"Listen to me. I never wanted this for you. I curse myself for ever bringing you into it, but I couldn't stop it. Understand that I'll die before anyone hurts you. But now, we've got to move. It won't be safe here for much longer. You've got to trust me, Serena. I'll take care of you," he promised, his face merely inches from her own.

The warmth of his skin had settled into her, penetrating the cold defenses she'd attempted to erect. His eyes held hers, their depths unfathomable and full of not a trace of malice.

"Why should I trust you?" she managed, heat rising within the core of her soul despite her confusion.

Even now, her body was working of its own accord, just as it did every time he was near. She couldn't deny it, no matter the circumstance. Something about him caused her to lose any and all judgment. His dark eyes traveled from her eyes to her lips and back, and she could feel his heart beating against her chest, echoing throughout her.

Her own breath was becoming a bit ragged, his proximity nearly her undoing. She'd wanted nothing else since she'd first beheld the sight of him. Each night, her sleep had been plagued by him, his eyes always looking into her, searching her soul for what she'd never intended to expose to anyone.

Every daydream had brought him back to her, the feeling of his urgent touches driving her to the far reaches of madness. She'd awakened more than once with a start, her skin hot and body trembling, eyes searching her empty room in desperate hope of finding the object of her mad desire.

But now, the reality was too much. Though her night had been one of pure terror, like some surreal nightmare, the feeling of his comfortable weight upon her, guarding her against any harm, was the only thing registering in her mind. The warm scent of him, the heat consuming her…it was her every dream becoming reality.

Silent moments ticked by, Serena's rasping breaths echoing throughout the room while she trembled beneath him, eyes pleading for what her voice could not.

Noticing her stress, he leaned down, his breath warm against her lips. There he lingered, feeling the strain of her body as she struggled for contact. She felt so small beneath him, so fragile, as if she would break were he not careful.

The longer he'd spent in her company, the more his chest pained him whenever she was near. He'd tried to fight, tried to keep his mind on his work; and then, it'd happened.

Though he was unsure of how or why, she'd witnessed exactly what he'd determined to keep her from knowing. Now, after this night, nothing would be the same.

Not only had he managed to get himself shot, but he'd unwittingly trapped her in his dark world. They'd seen her face. Even now, he knew, they were searching for them both.

No witnesses. It was the way it worked. He cursed himself for allowing one to escape him. That single mishap had put both their lives in danger.

His own he was capable of keeping intact. Hers, however, was much too clean for his hands to touch. She was so naïve to the goings on around her. It wouldn't be long that he could keep her in the dark. She deserved to know, but at the moment, he could bring himself to do nothing but drown in her…her warmth, her scent. The beautiful sounds she was making beneath him were driving his guilt away completely.

Succumbing to his own body's urgings, his lips touched hers gently, tasting the sweetness he'd grown to long for, mingled with the bitter flavor of liquor. He lapped lightly at the gash across her bottom lip, taking care not to anger it further.

Bewildered by his care, Serena responded in kind, body writhing in frustration at being held captive by his hands. She leaned into his kiss, eyes closed and mind overwhelmed. wRealizing her need his hands lowered, releasing her wrists to move to more tactical ground.

Her own hands came to rest upon the panes of his chest, feeling the muscles tense beneath her touch. He was so warm, his bare skin radiating warmth like the sun.

The gentleness of his strong hands was something she'd never expected. Their earlier encounters had been so aggressive and forceful, and yet, the present care he was putting forth, hands roaming over her, was causing her distress to fade completely, so that nothing but the feeling of him against her skin remained.

"Darien?" she breathed, needing reassurance.

Her breath became short, his lips urgent as they met her own, hands molding the flesh of her hips tenderly.

"Trust me," he nearly whispered, his request more like a plea, his body growing restless from their closeness.

His hand tilted her chin back as his knee slid between her thighs, feeling the heat of her body. He was becoming more beast than man with each passing moment, his every instinct roaring to life, the longing for the taste of her nearly more than he could bear.

Likewise, Serena's mind was shrouded by a deep haze, desire flooding her entire being. Her arms moved to pull him closer still, fingers anchoring in the dark hair at the base of his neck.

She could think of nothing else, save the warmth of his body, the hunger of his kisses as they drove her to the far reaches of madness.

A sharp intake of breath sounded, his hands making short work of what remained of her tattered top, tossing the rag to the floor while his lips dipped to the newly exposed skin.

They trailed hotly along the column of her neck, teeth nipping sharply here and there, eliciting soft sounds from the girl who'd managed to steal him away from the world he'd grown to know.

A small sound akin to a whimper sounded, Darien's head rising in confusion. He found looked down upon her, arms crossed over her still covered chest in an act of modesty he'd neither seen nor expected from her. He was totally puzzled by her actions, the way she seemed suddenly overcome by reserve.

"It's alright, baby," his voice assured her, gentle as his touch. His sentiment touched her heart, almost painfully. She'd been prepared to give up on him only hours before.

But now, despite how horrifying things had become, it seemed impossible to ever forget. No one had ever caused her to feel so free, so dear as he did each time his hands were upon her. The mere sound of his voice warmed her, somehow filled the void that had always seemed to lurk within.

His hands were under her, fingers fumbling with the closure of the bit of lace separating him from what he longed for. She rose toward him, assisting him in his frantic work until it too was tossed aside, his hungry mouth seeking out one tender mound of flesh, tongue hot as he tasted her.

"Is this what you want?" he asked, her eyes gazing down upon his dark head as he continued his fervent exploration. Her hands gripped his shoulders, nails digging into him as his lips paid her homage, a previously unknown wave of bliss washing over her.

"I want _**you**__._ Just you," she breathed, her small hand running soothingly across his injured shoulder, her body arching up against his.

Her words, simple though they were, seemed the most profound ever uttered. With just those words, she'd managed to capture him totally, what remained of his reason giving way to her endearment.

"You're so beautiful, Serena," he managed, his lips unable to leave her for long.

Without realizing her actions, her hands had moved to his waist, tugging desperately at the button of his pants. Likewise, his own fingers had snagged the side zipper of her skirt, sliding it down her hips and taking advantage of the bare skin he soon found. Every movement of her body was like a small reward, the site of her lying topless before him the most beautiful he'd ever witnessed.

"I…God…" she breathed, sinking further into the lustful fog surrounding them. Her eyes opened long enough to meet his, dark with a hunger that both frightened and soothed her.

His hands were pure, ungodly torment, one that she knew she'd never be whole without knowing. She wanted to beg, to plead for him to touch her, to take her very breath away.

Frustrated that his hands couldn't be everywhere at once, Darien relished every inch of her, committing her gorgeous curves and hollows to memory.

Just as his lips touched the soft skin of her stomach, his head shot up, alarm clearly written across his features. Still lost in the moment, she reached for him, eyes curious as he continued gazing towards the closed door.

"What…?"

He was already up, hastily donning his coat from where it lay upon the floor. He'd collected the previously discarded gun soon after, reloading it with a click and shoving it down the back of his pants as he again turned to her.

"We've got to go. _**Now**_," he told her, his tone alone snapping her out of her momentary stupor.

Before she could move he was pulling her to her feet, draping one of his shirts around her and leading her to the window by the hand.

Struggling with buttons as she followed, she nearly jumped as she too heard the source of his urgency. A loud blast from the adjoining room told her that they were no longer alone. Cursing loudly, he ripped the blinds from the window, tossing them to the floor with a thunderous crash.

Her eyes fixed fearfully on the door, she cringed as the sound of breaking glass sounded, gasping as she was pulled from the room and out onto the fire escape. She saw that he was bleeding, though his face showed no signs of pain in the least.

"Hold on," he advised, her arms automatically clinging to him as he climbed onto the ladder, her panicked scream soon splitting both the air and his eardrums.

Riding the ladder down, he leapt clear before it struck the ground with a clang, grabbing Serena's hand and pulling her down the alley towards the street.

Her bare feet caught what seemed to be every bit of gravel along the pavement, but she dared not make a sound. She concentrated on keeping up with him, though his tight grip on her hand made it impossible for her to lag behind.

A sudden turn took her by surprise, the two darting down yet another alley to the right. She gasped as she was lifted off the ground, his arm holding her securely to him as they ducked into a parking garage, the eerie darkness quite alarming.

Darien's eyes were everywhere, searching for anything that could be lurking in the shadows. Her arms clung to his neck, her heart racing like mad.

Ducking in and out of parked cars, they finally reached his black Jeep. Producing his keys from his pocket, they were soon inside, Serena trembling a bit as she sat next to him.

The engine soon roared to life, tires squealing as they reached the street, turning onto the freeway that led north and away from the dangers of the city.

Several silent moments passed, her eyes glancing now and again into the rear view mirror, sure she'd see someone following. They were alone, however, the glow of the streetlights flashing over them as they passed.

The sun had begun to rise, the sky stained a rosy pink between what remained of the grey clouds of night. Serena was startled by the warmth of his hand closing over hers, and she looked over to find his dark blue eyes upon her.

With a bit of coercion, she slid in next to him, her head coming to rest wearily upon his shoulder as they drove, the sun rising steadily at their side. Neither spoke, his arm holding her close against him, eyes focused on the road stretching out before them.

She was too exhausted to find the words to express how she felt, her fingers coming to rest gently upon the side of his neck, the comfort of his presence driving away all that plagued her mind.

The rising and falling of his chest soon calmed her, his lips reverently touching her forehead as they passed under the last streetlight marking the city limit. Engine roaring as he increased their speed, he set his eyes upon the sparse lights in the distance.

Unsure of his plan, he knew only one thing to be true: he would keep her safe, no matter the cost. If not for him, she'd be lost in the land of dreams, unaware of the reality of the shadows that existed in the world.

Even so, that would mean never knowing her; never feeling the softness of her skin against his, the taste of her upon his lips. He cursed himself for the selfishness of his thoughts, though he knew them to be true.

Now that he'd known what it was like to have her in his arms, nothing could ever compare. Nothing else would ever be able to sate him.

"I'm sorry," he said suddenly, his tone morose and jaw set firmly, eyes never leaving the road.

Her gaze rose, studying the lines of his face and how hard they'd become. He looked so fierce then, bathed in the dim light of the console and reflecting headlights. Who was this man? Who was he truly?

"That doesn't matter," she said simply, immensely comforted by the warmth of him against her, his arm drawing her impossibly closer.

"I trust you. I do," she assured him, wishing to drive away the stern decorum he'd adopted.

"You're a brave soul, then," he replied, adjusting slightly as she moved to sit in his lap, one hand staying upon the wheel as the other helped her to settle in.

"We'll see how brave I am. Where are we going?" she wondered, the racing of her heart at last subsiding.

"Away. That's all I'm sure of," came the answer, causing her to smile a bit.

"We've got problems, don't we?" she mused, his own smirk coming into play.

"My darling, you have no idea."

**X-O-X-O**

"Are you kidding? Are you fucking kidding me? Didn't you hear what I told you? I heard her screaming! You don't think that's cause enough to worry?" Raye shouted, throwing her arms in the air and turning away before she allowed her temper to blaze totally out of control.

Lita, trying hard to remain composed herself, approached one of the officers taking statements, her green eyes sober and full of concern.

"Look, I apologize for Raye, but we're all worried about her, here. It's unlike her to just disappear like this, and from what Raye heard, something terrible has happened. I understand that you're only doing your jobs, but we KNOW this isn't right. Someone's done something to her, and you need to get out there and look for her, instead of asking us the same things over and over," she said, her own patience wearing thin.

The middle-aged man looked over his glasses, his scribbling ceasing as he looked the pack of fretting girls over.

"Miss, I assure you, we'll do everything in our power to find out where your friend is. But, our people are still out combing and no one's declared missing until 48 hours is up. Until then, all we can do is look for some signs of her, and all you can do is go home. Any of you hear from her, you call us. Until then, there's only so much we can do," he explained, Mina restraining Raye before she could start in again.

The silence was short lived as five sets of eyes watched a suited man approach, his face a grim mask.

His hands were gloved, his jacket sleeves rolled up above his wrists. He carried something concealed in a plastic bag, which no one could plainly make out.

Stopping beside the officer, he addressed the hushed pack, which anxiously awaited any new information he would bring.

"Which one of you heard the phone conversation?" he asked, Raye stepping forward immediately.

"It was me. Did you find something out?" she demanded, her foot tapping impatiently without her knowledge. His eyes darted from hers to the officer and back again.

"My team came across some…interesting findings a few blocks away in the park. We certainly can't jump to any conclusions, nor will we," he emphasized.

"Well, what is it?" Lita demanded, tears forming in the corners of her emerald eyes.

The investigator sighed mightily. This was one part of his job that he detested. It was never easy, informing loved ones of the possibility of never seeing someone dear to them again.

"We've found evidence of a struggle, but we aren't yet sure of what happened, or who was involved."

"What does Serena have to do with this?" Amy questioned, steadying Mina as best she could.

"We found a phone at the scene. Do you all recognize this?" he asked, finally holding up the bagged evidence.

They all stared in horror at Serena's easily recognizable zebra print phone, caked dark red.

"That's hers," Lita acknowledged, fearful that her mind's ponderings would end up being true.

None of them knew much at all about him, including Serena. Could it be that Darien had something to do with this? The very thought of him endangering her, of exposing her to such a grisly situation had her seeing red. If it were true…

"My people are gathering more evidence to see how many persons were actually involved in this. We're still in the preliminaries here, and we've got a lot of ground to cover. I know you girls have had a rough night, but I need to ask some questions of my own. I'll need you to come with me," he said, beginning to usher them to a nearby cruiser.

"How long before we know something?" Raye asked, reluctantly following him.

"It all depends on what we're dealing with. As soon as we know, you'll know," he answered, opened the door as they began piling in. Before opening the driver's door, he muttered under his breath something only he was privy to.

"This is one shitload of a mess."

**X-O-X-O**

**That's what I've got for now. A girl needs reviews in order to continue things like this, ya' know. ;)**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Cosmic Moon Baby**


	7. Waking Nightmare

**I don't own the characters from Sailor Moon. Still. *cries* **

**Nor do I own the rights to "Psycho". Just a reference. **

**AN****: **_**Totally**_** sorry for such a long wait. I had a LOT go wrong in my life over the past three years or so which is why I haven't updated in ages. I don't even recall where I was going with this story, as all my chapters were lost when the computer they were on crashed beyond repair. So, this is what I've got. I won't be making the chapters as long as they have been, but I hope to be updating fairly regularly…as in, not every three years. I hope you find this chapter to your liking. :)**

**R&R, if you're so inclined…**

**X-O-X-O**

Night faded away, the bleak darkness giving way to the orange light of the new day. The street lights had disappeared many miles back, leaving only open lonely highway before them. Serena had dozed on and off the entire way, her eyes unable to remain open for very long at a time. She remained perched upon her companion's lap, her legs dangling over into the passenger's seat.

Her heart had finally stopped racing, though her mind was intent on remaining more than active. Had this night been real? Or was she trapped in some nightmarish dream? The events of the night before played out in her mind, causing dread to rise in the pit of her stomach. She'd bared witness to someone being killed. Not only that, but the killer had been none other than the man that had effectively stolen her breath and caused her heart to beat irregularly for the past several days.

'Not murder,' she corrected herself internally. He'd only done what he'd been forced to on her account, and unfortunately the end result had been severe.

Or had it been so simple? She still had no clue what had really gone on last night and was still too dazed from the whole ordeal to demand answers from the silent man she rode with. He'd not spoken a word since their departure from the city, an almost uncomfortable silence settling over them. Deciding it was time to break the stillness, she spoke.

"You're hurt. We should probably find a hospital, don't you think?" she wondered, carefully maneuvering into the passenger's seat in order to give his legs a rest.

"No need. It's nothing," he told her, only then noticing the aching in his shoulder. Truly, it was nothing he'd not experienced before, and this was only a flesh wound in comparison to some he'd sustained in his lifetime.

"No need, huh? Well, I'll take your word for it, I suppose. So…_**where**_ are we going?" she wondered, stretching her legs out a bit in front of her to keep them from kinking up on her. He seemed to consider her question a moment before answering.

"West. We need to put as much space between ourselves and the city as we can, at least for a bit...until I figure things out," he told her, knowing the score of questions that must be nagging at the back of her mind.

West. So, she thought, he had about as much knowledge of their destination as she did. Looking at the dashboard clock, she noted that it was nearly eleven o' clock. By now, her friends would know something was up and she figured all hell had broken loose. They weren't exactly the most rational people alive, after all. But whatever outlandish idea they came up with would be trumped by reality in this case. Nothing could compare with what had actually occurred...whatever it was. Feeling the need for words, unnerved to no end by the silence, the weary blonde spoke.

"Are we safe?" she wondered, almost startled as his eyes met her own.

"With me, you are. Don't worry. Everything will be fine," he assured her, giving her hand a small squeeze. Though he found the words flowing forth from his lips, he couldn't quite bring himself to believe them entirely. Serena sighed, his warmth and words both reassuring her, though her mind would not be at ease.

"Darien, who were they?" she asked suddenly. He was quiet for a time before delivering his answer.

"Neither the world needed, Serena. Mankind was done a service last night, though I regret that you had to witness it. I apologize for that," he said, his tone a bit grave. She was never meant to be exposed to such things, though to his dismay, his world had ensnared her despite his efforts to keep that from occurring.

"You know...this kind of throws a wrench in the gears," she noted, causing a small smile to touch his lips.

"Yes, love. I suppose that it does."

**X-O-X-O**

"Look, I've told you already. I heard her SCREAMING, ok? What, do you think girls just let loose with blood curdling screams for the hell of it?" Raye demanded, slamming her hands onto the table before her.

"Miss, calm down. This is routine procedure and your attitude isn't helping anything," the young uniformed man said, his irritation more than obvious.

"Attitude? ATTITUDE? I'll show you...are you even old enough to BE a cop?" she nearly shouted, only to be restrained by Lita.

"Look, I apologize for her, but you've got to understand how upset we are. I mean, how would YOU react to this?" she asked, Raye breaking away only to pace a few feet from her.

Mina and Amy stood close by, both red eyed and beyond the point of being distraught. The officer sighed, holding up his hands.

"Alright, alright. Enough with the questioning, then. Can I get you ladies some coffee?" he asked, setting Raye off for the hundredth time.

"No, but thank you," Lita interrupted, stopping Raye in her tracks.

"Ok. If you'll excuse me for a moment," he said, before disappearing, leaving the four occupants of the room to speak beyond the reach of his ears.

"Raye, you need to chill out. This really isn't helping Serena," Mina said, laying a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I know. I know it's not, but I don't know what to do. I just don't," she admitted, sitting down in the nearest chair.

"How long before her parents get here?" Amy wondered.

"Shouldn't be too long now. Her poor mom is beside herself. But who wouldn't be? Hell, WE are," Lita noted, sighing mightily as she shoved her hair from her eyes. Moments later, the officer returned, the chief investigator on his heels.

"Ladies," he greeted, taking a seat across from Raye.

"What else did you find out?" she asked, preparing herself for whatever news was to come.

"There were signs of a struggle, but there is no evidence that your friend has come to any harm. But," he began, "we believe she may have been abducted. By whom is still unclear, but we're doing all we can to find out."

Lita swallowed hard, thoughts racing in all directions through her mind. One struck her, nearly numbing her entirely. Darien. Could he...No. Mysterious though he was, it was clear that he cared for Serena. At least, it seemed that way. But, as she'd witnessed many times before, appearances could be deceiving. She was brought out of her reverie by the investigator's voice.

"Believe me when I say that we're doing everything we can to bring your friend home safe and sound. Are her parents here yet?" he asked the officer.

Just then the door opened, and in walked Serena's mother, her arms immediately outstretched to receive the girls that were much like daughters to her.

"Mrs. Draven," Lita breathed, feeling the small woman shake in her arms.

"Girls...thank you for being here. What've they told you?" she asked, her husband appearing behind her, a grim look upon his face, his eyes full of worry.

"You're her parents?" the investigator asked, rising from his seat.

"We are. What's happened? Where is she?" Serena's mother asked, eyes brimming with tears.

"Your daughter...she may've been abducted."

**X-O-X-O**

The sun had long been high in the sky when they pulled over, having previously stopped only for gas fill ups. She had no idea how far they'd gone, though it seemed as though hundreds of lonely miles had passed as they drove along the highway.

Her feet touched the ground, her legs feeling a bit wobbly beneath her. A strong arm was soon around her, holding her upright. She looked up to find those impossibly blue eyes piercing through her. His hand smoothed along her cheek, a most comforting feeling. He looked her over, a frown touching his lips. Her knees were caked with dried blood, his shirt hanging loosely about her. Her lip was split and a tad swollen, though it did little to detract from her beauty. Still, she was a mess, and all on his account. He cursed himself inwardly, for allowing her to be exposed to the darkness he'd always known.

"Where are we?" she asked, noticing that nothing but trees surrounded them.

"About nine hours from the city," he replied. She looked around, realizing that they were nowhere near anything that could be considered civilization. Suddenly, her formerly menial existence seemed fairly tempting to her.

"And what exactly are we doing?" she wondered, gazing up the highway stretching out before them.

"I haven't worked out the details, but for now, we're going to keep moving. We need to find something for you to wear and somewhere to get you cleaned up. Does it hurt?" he asked, kneeling before her. His fingers touched her knee gently, causing her to wince a bit. He noticed her discomfort, his face softening.

"Mostly my feet. Running barefoot through the city wasn't exactly my idea of fun," she told him, gasping as fell to his knees, his arms going about her hips, pulling her in close against him. Her hands strayed to his hair, running through his raven black tresses. She felt quite numb, unsure of so much and yet unable to tear herself away from the man that had effectively stolen her breath in the days before.

"I'm sorry, Serena," he said, looking up at her with the only eyes that had ever managed to peer into her very soul.

Normally the model of calm collection, Darien was so tense, so unlike his usual self. It disturbed her a bit, though she could understand why. They were facing quite a difficult situation and with a bit of shock she then realized that the only one she had to rely on was him. She knelt down, her hands resting on his knees.

"Look, know this isn't good. I know that I saw something that I was never meant to see. But whatever it was...I believe in you. I know you won't let anything hurt me. I believe in you," she said, her words touching his very heart.

"How's your shoulder?" she asked, knowing that despite his façade, he must be in great pain. It wasn't likely that he'd been shot and was feeling no ill effects from it.

"I've been worse. No need to worry about me," he told her, reveling in the feeling of her warmth as it permeated his being.

"Come," he said, standing and offering her his hand. She frowned, seeing the dried blood on his outstretched hand.

"I still say you could use some medical attention," she noted, cringing as she saw the many lacerations marring his knuckles, the outcome of breaking out his window that very morning.

"We should only be a few miles from the next town. We'll see what we can find there," he told her, his thoughts heavy and body aching despite what he'd told her. Suddenly, a smile touched his lips, and her brows furrowed.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?" she tried, before mentally slapping herself for uttering such a lame attempt at a joke at such a time.

"It's nothing," he said, leaning over towards her. His lips touched hers lightly, causing them to tingle.

"Come," he said again, leading her back to his Jeep. With that, they started back down the highway, her hand resting upon his thigh.

**X-O-X-O**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" she wondered, pulling the borrowed shirt in tightly about herself as she stared out the window. Only then did she realize the chill surrounding her, her meager clothing offering little protection.

"We have to rest sometime. My tank's almost dry again, and I need to gather myself," he admitted, before opening his door.

"This should only take a few minutes," he said, making his way around to the only signs of life they'd seen for more miles than they could recall.

It was an odd sort of place, what seemed to be an old motel with gas pumps out front. She wondered if it was even inhabited. From the looks of it, there weren't many people that frequented the place these days.

Serena watched him as he walked, her eyes catching sight of the older man that came out to meet him. They exchanged words for a few moments before she saw Darien proffering the man a bill from the money clip he'd removed from his pocket. She looked away as she saw the man's eyes land upon her, fixing her gaze on her banged up knees. Now that he'd mentioned it, they _**did**_ sting pretty fiercely.

Darien came back shortly, and she watched him through the side mirror as he filled the gas tank. Soon he'd disappeared through a door of the motel, an 'Office' sign hanging above it.

Serena sighed mightily, pinching the bridge of her nose. What the hell were her friends doing, besides panicking? She was sure they'd informed her parents of her vanishing act by now and it hurt her heart to think of them all worrying themselves to death over her. With a start, she realized that the police would most likely be involved by now as well. She hoped to any god that would pay her any mind that they hadn't given her family, both blood and otherwise, the wrong ideas to dwell upon. Her phone had also been lost in the struggle and she cringed as she thought of what whoever called must've been thinking after hearing her scream as she had.

Serena was startled from her thoughts as the driver's side door opened, Darien sliding onto the seat smoothly. She looked him over, noticing for the first time how tired he seemed.

"We'll be staying here tonight," he informed her, as he pulled around to the back of the motel. He'd made sure to get a room out of sight, where no one would see Serena in her current condition. He walked around to the passenger side, opening her door. Helping her out, she surveyed their surroundings. Within a couple of seconds, the movie "Psycho" had come to mind.

"Ohhhh," she drawled, taking in the mom and pop motel they'd come upon. It looked just like the building portrayed in the old horror movie, right down to the creepy old house on the hill behind it.

"Swank," she said under her breath, immediately wondering if she'd sounded ungrateful.

"We won't be here for long," he promised, lacing an arm around her and starting towards the old building.

She walked with him, his arm still around her, until they came to their room. He unlocked the door with his borrowed key, allowing her to enter first before closing it behind them.

"So," she began, "are you going to tell me what really happened back there?"

"Which part?" he wondered, pulling her a bit closer. She felt her breath catch, his touch enough to insight an all out riot of her senses.

"Everything from the beginning would be awesome," she managed, her hand reaching out to clear his dark hair from his piercing eyes.

"In due time," he said, his palm resting gently upon her cheek.

She paused, his warmth radiating throughout her. He was so gentle with her, unlike anything she'd ever known. And yet, she'd seen it with her own eyes…seen him kill. She was so conflicted by her own emotions that she wasn't sure of anything anymore.

"For now, if you'll do this for me: I need you to stay here for a bit. You need some clothes and there are a few things I need to take care of. I won't be long," he assured her, his heart paining him as he took in the sight of her, clad in nothing but his shirt and a bit of black lace. Still, she looked so innocent standing there, a sight that made him determined to ensure that she would be subjected to no more of the violence she'd witnessed the night before. She was so much better than anything he'd ever be, that he was sure of. And now he'd drawn her into this web of deceit, her very existence now in jeopardy. She'd seen far too much, but there was no way he could leave her to her fate. He knew what he had to do, but for now, seeing to her safety and comfort was his top priority.

"Ok. I'll wait here for you," she promised, only then noticing the ache from the wounds she'd sustained the night before.

"I think I'll take a shower. I need to wash this grime off," she said, fingering the crusted blood on her knee.

"But first, you should let me have a look at your shoulder," she said, starting to lead him into the bathroom. When he didn't follow, she turned to look at him, a puzzled look upon her face.

"I told you, I'm fine. It only grazed me," he told her, a bit of relief washing over her.

"You keep saying that, but I can't believe it's not bothering you," she said, her heart missing several beats as he drew her closer, until she was pressed against the front of him. Despite the trauma she'd experienced not so long ago, Serena still felt the same heat rising within her as his arm held her close, her hands pressing against his chest. Though wishing for the moment to last forever, she was disappointed to feel him pull back.

"I'll be back soon. We should be fine for now, but humor me and keep this with you," he asked, producing a small handgun from his boot.

She took it cautiously, turning it over in her hands. She'd never shot one of these beastly things before, her question coming swiftly.

"What am I supposed to do with it?"

"This one's fairly simple to handle. You aim and then pull the trigger. But it's merely a precaution," he assured her.

"Sure thing. Be careful, ok?" she asked, leaning up on her toes.

Her eyes closed as their lips touched, her heart fluttering within her chest. All too soon, he pulled back, his eyes dark as he stared her through. The same hunger she'd seen before lingered in his eyes, almost frightening to her. Smoothing his palm along her cheek, he turned, making his way to the door.

"Lock the door," he told her, and she did as he bade, watching his retreating form before shutting and locking the door behind him.

**X-O-X-O**

"Let me get this straight. You're telling me that one of my men is dead, and that you let the bastard responsible get away?" the light haired young man roared, slamming his drink down so hard that his glass shattered, the shards slicing into his hand. His scowl deepened, his fingers beginning to dig the glass from his palm.

"At least tell me you've disposed of the body. All we need is to have the police sniffing around," he said, receiving zealous nods in response from his underlings. At least, he thought, they'd had enough brain cells functioning to erase the evidence.

"Gentlemen, this makes me very unhappy. I don't appreciate being unhappy. Not in the least," he continued grimly, his hand bleeding profusely as he spoke.

"Boss, it's not our fault. There was this girl there…she threw me off!" his henchman protested, his clothing stained red with blood. Maddox considered for a moment, his tongue darting out to lap at the blood seeping from his palm.

"A girl, you say. Well, seems Darien has an accomplice. You are to find them…_**both**_ of them, and bring them to me. Alive. Seems we've finally found a weakness in him," he said with a dark smile.

"But boss, who the hell knows _**where**_ they got off to by now," the man said, a shot ringing throughout the room. His subordinate stood motionless, the bullet having just missed his head.

"Find them," he said again, holstering his still smoking weapon.

"Sure thing, boss. I'll find em'. I'll bring you that pretty little girl, and you can show that bastard just what you think of her."

"Good. Now get out of my sight," he barked, the man disappearing out the door.

He smiled again at the thought. Anything to make that bastard beg.

**X-O-X-O**

The warm water rushed over her, the grit and dried blood disappearing down the drain as she soaped her body, her aches and pains very real.

Her thoughts were racing, her mind unable to wrap around all that had occurred. She stood there, steam rolling out of the shower around her, thoughts straying again to the night before. Palms against the shower wall, Serena closed her eyes in a vain attempt to chase the all rogue thoughts from her mind. After a time, she stepped out of the shower, toweling herself off before going about the somewhat daunting task of drying her long hair.

Before she realized it, a knock came at the door, and she immediately went to investigate, gazing out the peep hole to ensure it was who she was expecting. She opened the door, Darien appearing with a few bags in his hands and a smirk upon his face.

Still wearing only her towel, color rose to her cheeks, the need for modesty seeming juvenile to her after what had occurred between them the previous night. She locked the door behind him, watching as he deposited his burdens on the lone bed against the wall.

"It's nothing special, but I got you something to wear so you can be seen in public without feeling naked," he mused, watching as she began digging through bags, drawing out the clothes he'd brought her. She couldn't help but smile, imagining how daunting the task of guessing what clothes would fit her must've been for the man.

"I hope they fit. I got small things, since you _**are**_ rather small," he noted, watching her with intent as she turned to him, a smile gracing her lips.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," she said, gasping as he stopped just in front of her, his breath beating down upon her brow. Looking up at him, she felt her control again slipping away, vaguely aware as he went about removing his coat, tossing it onto the floor next to the rest of the articles he'd brought back with him.

Serena grimaced as she saw that blood had seeped through the bandages wrapped around his shoulder, her hands immediately touching him gently. It pained her to see him, bloodied and seemingly exhausted despite how stoic he attempted to remain.

"Darien, your shoulder…"

"I'm not concerned with it," he said, cutting her off as he touched her face, an attempt to prove to himself that she were in fact there with him, that he hadn't imagined the entire thing. He was trapped in some surrealistic nightmare: the golden seraph before him couldn't have been witness to the gory events of the preceding night. And yet, as reality painfully reminded him, she _**had**_ been witness to it, and now it was on his shoulders to tell her the truth, whether he wanted to or not.

"Serena," he began, ushering her over have a seat on the bed, "you asked me for the truth. I don't know that you're prepared to hear it just yet," he said, holding her hand with a gentleness that he was unaware of possessing.

"You don't think that I _**have**_ to know? Darien, I saw you…" She couldn't finish, knowing the words would burn her tongue should she speak them. He saw the pain wash across her face, a sight that nearly tore him in two.

"I'm not completely clueless, you know. Bartender, my ass…I just really need to hear it come from you," she told him, her fingers trailing lightly along his injured hand, which he'd managed to bandage up in his absence.

His words should've shocked her to her very core, but Serena found herself numbed by them as they echoed in her ears. She was sure she was stuck in some vivid nightmare. This man that had taken her thoughts over since first they met was telling her what she never wanted to hear.

"I'm a contract killer," he said bluntly, no emotion to his voice. She knew she was staring at him, though she couldn't look away. He watched her, watching him, hoping that she wouldn't be bolting for the door at any moment. The dismay that crossed her face was heart wrenching to him, and he hated knowing that he'd been the cause of it. After a bit, she spoke, her voice a bit broken as she tried to control the emotions that had been unleashed from within her.

"You…kill people for money," she said, more of a statement than a question. Serena felt her heart thumping within her chest, almost painfully so. She wasn't sure how long his words would actually take to register, as much as her mind raced to keep up with them.

"Yes, baby. I do," he told her, killing her slowly with his sentiment. She looked away, not wanting him to see the emotions pour from her, her eyes welling with tears that she would never allow to fall.

Struggling with her own emotions and what had just been revealed to her, Serena forced herself to look at him, shocked to see the distress written across his face. She wasn't used to see him in such a way and the sight only caused her to be more ill at ease.

"How the hell does that even _**happen**_?" she asked, a small part of her wanting to put a bullet in him and run back to the life she'd known before he'd come around. But his eyes held her in place, their control over her both astounding and terrifying.

"It's something I was born to do, as was my father before me. I grew up knowing it, and it's what I've become. It's all I've ever known…until I found you," he continued, and only then did she realize that he was still holding her hand, just as gently as before. How could a man such as this be capable of softness? The question rang loudly through her soul, all their moments together flashing through her mind as she sat silently, positively numbed. His last words permeated through the veil of fear that had shrouded her since the night before, her eyes staring into the depths of his, dark like the night ocean.

Despite what he'd told her, as she searched his eyes, she saw something in them soften. The longer she searched, the more she realized that there was no malice within them.

"So what, you were just going to keep this from me? Or were you only toying with me for a bit?" she asked, hurt by both notions.

He sighed, running his free hand through his raven hair in frustration. Perhaps, he thought, the one unprepared for this conversation was him.

"I would never dream of toying with you, Serena," he said, his voice steady despite what his eyes revealed.

"So you were just going to assume that I was a total moron that would never catch on to you, then?" she wondered, the venom lacing her voice shocking him a bit.

"Nor was that my intention," he corrected, realizing that this would be the most difficult conversation that he would ever have with another human being.

"What, then?" she demanded, rising with a sudden fury that nearly left him breathless. As she did so, her towel chose to come loose, dropping to her hips as she stood there, mouth agape, unable to move.

He was up in an instant, towering over her, his arm pulling her flush against him as she gasped aloud. Though he realized this was no time for seduction, he couldn't help himself after baring witness to her bared flesh, which seemed to beckon him to bless it with his caress. His fingers tangled in her hair, pulling her head back more sharply than he'd intended, his lips hovering dangerously close to her own.

"Damn it," he cursed, before she found her breath escaping her, his lips crashing down upon hers like a wave against the shore.

**I know, I know…"Die, Cosmic, for your all your damn cliffies!" ;P I'm so bad. **

**So there's the first update in FOREVER. Seriously, it's been over three years, peeps. That's sad. :( I'll be attempting to update on a more regular basis, but it won't be weekly or anything. I've got a LOT of fics going and I can't come up with new ideas that quickly. **

**In the meantime, feel free to check out my other *newly updated* Sailor Moon fics, **_**Rhymes Without**__**Reason**_** and **_**Ancient Obession**_** and my newly updated Vampire Knight fic **_**Fragile**_**. Yay! **

***Cosmic Moon Baby***


	8. Forgiveness

**I don't own the characters of Sailor Moon. For reals. But oh, how I enjoy borrowing them and placing them in totally out there situations… **

**Sorry for the wicked cliffy last time. I hope this chapter will make it up to ya'! Still not super sure where I'm going with this, but bear with me. Hopefully, I can make some sense of it soon. Not entirely satisfied with this chapter, but future chapters will be more exciting. I think. ;P **

**Semi-lemonish thing herein. Not **_**too**_** graphic, though…**

**X-O-X-O**

Serena nearly reeled backwards, her hands gripping his forearms to keep her from doing just that. The want in his kiss was unmistakable, the same that she'd experienced on several such occasions prior, and she found herself to be positively pliant in his grip.

Her towel fell completely away, leaving her fully exposed and feeling like a lamb in a lion's cage. His hands were moving over her bared skin, down her arms and along her sides, sending chills racing along her spine. Serena felt her mind going completely blank, the feeling of his tongue coaxing her lips open nearly driving her mad. She knew that she should've been terrified of him, completely disgusted by him, but something stuck in her mind: he _**had**_ saved her from a wicked fate. If he hadn't laid waste to the man intent on taking her life the night before, she wouldn't be alive.

Heavy thoughts were interrupted as he laid her down upon the bed, his knees planted between hers as his kiss threatened to overtake her. Arms moving to pull him closer, she felt something akin to an electric current surging through her entire body, the feeling of his naked skin against her own almost more than she could bear.

Darien's lips broke from hers before beginning to trail over her exposed skin, and he could hear the soft sounds escaping her, her hands resting upon his back. He'd resisted these urges before, had suppressed the feral beast which dwelled within him. But now, he felt it surging forth, digging…clawing to be freed. He no longer held control over himself, as he always had before he'd come to know this girl.

He was vaguely aware of his hand tearing at his belt before unbuttoning his pants, his fingers then sliding down the zipper, his urgency surprising even Darien himself. He wanted to feel her skin against his, to feel her warmth permeating his body. Looking down upon her, he saw her eyes, hazy with a lust that matched his own.

Ignoring the dull, nagging ache in his shoulder, he managed to shed the rest of his clothing, leaving his almost menacing form looming over her. She realized she was staring, unconsciously wondering if her mouth was agape as she ogled his body. He was the perfect specimen of a man, the lines and sinews of his body well defined.

She gasped as his lips touched her bare chest, her eyes closing as he began an all out assault on her naked skin. Her fingers tangled in his jet black hair, holding him close, his lips touching her breast. The heat of his mouth upon her flesh was ungodly, her body moving of its own accord as he paid homage to her.

He heard her voice breathe his name, urging him on, causing the flames licking within him to grow. Serena allowed him to commandeer her entire being, her eyes lidded as she felt his lips sliding down her body, his hands shoving her thighs apart almost roughly. She gasped as his fingers touched her, his eyes on her face, the man pleased by the expressions crossing it. She was so beautiful laying there, her fingers still tangled in his hair, eyes closed and head tilted back as he continued teasing her. He left her suddenly, her body aching, craving what she knew only he could grant. She looked up at him, her eyes pleading.

She heard the rustling of a bag, only then realizing that he was retrieving a much needed necessity. She'd been so caught up in the moment that she'd neglected to even think of such a thing, grateful that he'd been so reliable. Still, that meant he'd been planning for this, though Serena couldn't find it in herself to be shocked nor bothered, for she longed for this more than anything she'd ever known. Somehow, this man had done what none other ever could. He'd stripped her of her every defense, leaving her totally pliant in his hands.

Soon, he loomed over her once more, her small hands gripping his forearms as his eyes nearly tore her apart. She prepared herself, knowing full well that there would be no going back after this night. Already, she found herself lost in a world she'd never known to exist, feeling utterly helpless. If not for the calm in his eyes, she was sure she would feel utterly alone in the darkness.

Her breath caught as he lowered himself upon her, poised to claim her as his own. As he began pushing forward, a realization struck him suddenly. Much to his surprise, he realized that she'd not been taken before, a thought that perturbed him to no end. He'd been driven by lust, the haze surrounding him quickly chased away by this new discovery. He pulled back, unable to commit such an act.

"Darien?" came her confused voice, his heart paining him as their eyes locked.

"I can't do this to you," he told her, moving to put space between them. To his surprise, her hands gripped his arms, halting his retreat.

"Do what? I'm sorry that I…haven't done this before, but I don't want you to stop," she told him, her eyes pleading for him to take up the position he'd previously held. His hand smoothed along her cheek, her eyes effectively tearing down his will. It was those same cerulean eyes that had managed to steal the heart he'd never known himself to possess, to cause so many foreign emotions to grow within him.

"Please," she said, her arms lacing about his neck, pulling him down upon her once more. He was shocked as her lips claimed his, her legs lacing themselves about him as she prepared for the pain to come. She'd never before met a man that she'd wanted to share all of herself with, having never known what it was like to join with another. Her heart racing, Serena watched as he broke their kiss, his body settling into position.

"Try to relax your body," he coaxed, not wishing to bring her any more pain than necessary. He felt her small hands, warm fingers tracing along his cheeks. Her eyes, wide and full of both longing and a bit of fear, stared up at him, heat burning within his chest as he beheld them. His hands took hold of her hips, her voice crying out in pain as he pushed past the last barrier between them. Her painful cry nearly ripped his very soul apart, though he knew that he was far past turning back. Darien remained still for a time, leaning down to taste her lips, her fingers gripping his arms tightly.

"Go on," she urged, her limbs tightening around him as he moved within her, his invasion causing her body to feel as though it were being torn apart. The man wasn't used to such things, his usual exploits with women that had long been acquainted with the acts of desire. He'd never imagined a girl as beautiful as she to be a virgin. He wondered to himself how she'd managed to keep her virtuousness intact for so long, knowing it must've been a constant struggle to do so. Darien was momentarily overwhelmed by the thought of another man laying his hands upon her, something he swore to himself would never occur.

He continued, his movements restrained until her sounds of pleasure reached him, her body moving with his as he allowed himself to become completely lost inside her. He soon realized that this was much different than any other coupling he'd experienced, the feeling of being so enveloped by her warmth almost more than he could bear.

Darien felt her fingernails digging into the muscle of his back, her legs wrapped about him tightly. With each stroke, he sank deeper within her, a pleasure unlike any he'd known. Sex had never caused such emotions to rage within him, a new and altogether bewildering experience for him. He found himself wanting to possess her…all of her. Her body, he realized, wouldn't be enough. For the first time in his life, Darien felt himself coveting the heart of another, something that he'd never expected.

"Darien," she breathed, his name pure heaven as it left her lips. It was as her body tightened around him, her head tilting back, that he felt himself falling, allowing the void to take him in as he met his end, her body clamping down hard around him.

His body came to rest atop her, his lips trailing along her bare skin as he felt her shiver beneath him. Her breathing was labored, her eyes full as she loosed her grip on him, allowing him to leave her for a time. Serena laid there, her mind unable to comprehend what had just occurred. Her body ached, though the pleasure that had followed the initial pain had been enough to wash it from memory. She was vaguely aware of his body stretching out beside her, of his arms drawing her small body close in against him.

Her head came to rest upon his shoulder, her palm smoothing along his cheek. She closed her eyes as he kissed her forehead, tucking her in under his chin as silent moments passed them by. The man had never held anyone before, much less longed to do so, until he'd known the angel in his arms. His own thoughts threatened to overwhelm him, his mind absolutely abuzz with them.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you," he said after a bit, his fingers running absently through her golden hair.

"It's ok," she assured him, comfortable in his strong embrace. She found herself feeling totally protected, despite their current predicament. At that moment, she realized that he'd spoken the truth. She _**was**_ safe with him, safer than she would be anywhere else. Her next words sank deeply within him, assuring him that despite all that had occurred, there was yet hope.

"I don't care where we go, Darien. I don't care what you are or what happens, as long as I'm with you. I know you'd never hurt me and I trust you. I'll go anywhere with you," she told him, her heart having been stolen away by the man she lie against. Though nothing made any sense, her words insanity in bloom, Serena had allowed her heart to take the lead, all rational thought having abandoned her the moment her eyes had locked with his turbulent blue gaze.

"I'm glad to hear that, little one. I wish you to be nowhere but by my side," he said, "where I can watch over you. I won't fail you again."

"You've never failed me. You saved me, Darien. I owe you my life," she protested, her cerulean eyes seeming to look him through.

"I'll find a way out of this, baby. I promise you, everything will be fine," he told her, his arm drawing her closer. She lay there, comfortable in his embrace, her thoughts drifting to those that she'd left behind.

**X-O-X-O**

Amy paced across the carpeted floor, unable to contain her own emotions for once in her life. Normally, the azure haired girl was the perfect example of poise, though the latest developments on the disappearance of her longtime friend had her in complete knots. Kidnapped. What on Earth had Serena managed to get herself tangled up in?

She and the other three panic stricken teenagers had returned to the apartment at the instruction of the officers working on her case, her parents having retreated to a local hotel to await further news. They'd been completely devastated by the news, Serena's father trying in vain to push his own emotions aside in order to comfort his nearly hysterical wife as she wept in his arms.

Now, the four girls sat at various locations around the living room, Raye perched upon the arm of the couch, her eyes darting to the nearby phone what seemed to be every few seconds. Inwardly, she desperately hoped for it to ring, for Serena to be on the other end assuring her that she was safe. They all had their cell phones close by as well, in case she were to call one of them instead.

"This is driving me crazy," Mina muttered, wringing her hands in her lap as Raye put a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"You know what keeps going through my head? That Darien has something to do with this," Lita chimed in, the eyes of the others upon her.

"You don't seriously think…" Mina began, only to be cut off abruptly.

"Everything was fine. Nothing out of the ordinary ever happened, and then he came along. Now this. Don't you think it's a pretty hefty coincidence that this magically happens after he comes into her life?" she asked, Raye soon to speak up.

"If he's gotten her into this…" she said, unable to complete her thought as pure rage took her over. Of all the women he could've had, he'd chosen her. He'd seemed suspicious to her from the start, like someone that had much to hide from the world. Perhaps, she thought, he really _**was**_ a dangerous man. Perhaps he'd stolen Serena away, doing god only knew what to her at that very moment. Raye struggled with her own thoughts, pushing them from her mind before they could take her over completely. She knew that for Serena's sake, she needed to have a clear head. Jumping to conclusions and succumbing to hysteria wouldn't do anyone a damn bit of good.

Suddenly, they all jumped as Lita's cell phone rang, the brunette nearly sending it crashing to the floor as she dove to answer it, hoping to God that it was some word on Serena. To her dismay, it was only Andrew.

"Hey," she answered, the others watching her all the while.

"No, no word yet. Sure, if you want. We'll all be here. Ok, bye," she said, sitting her phone back on the coffee table.

"It was Andrew. He's coming over," she announced, settling back in on the couch.

He'd been pretty upset himself when Raye had come barreling into the club shouting for help. Though they'd only known him for a bit, Lita was sure his presence would help to soothe her. Andrew was a calm, level headed guy. She was sure he could talk some sense into them, if in fact it could be done.

**X-O-X-O**

Serena awoke sometime after night had fallen, her eyes blinking in an attempt to adjust to the dim light. The bathroom door was open, light cascading across the floor as the sounds of the shower running reached her ears. She gasped as Darien's tall, lanky form emerged from the bathroom, still naked from their earlier intimacy, her eyes tracing over him. They settled on his gunshot wound, exposed for the first time, the man having removed the soiled bandages. Serena cringed, unable to believe he'd been able to deal with such an injury so silently. Still, she thought, it was all part of his…profession. She repeated the word in her mind, a grave reminder of the severity of her current situation. But, she'd already decided what path she would follow, and there was no way in hell she'd go back on her word, not after so much.

Her protests were soon silenced as his arms enveloped her, lifting her off the bed as he carried her into the bathroom. Sitting her on her feet, he stepped into the shower, drawing her in under the running water as well. The warmth felt heavenly against her skin, the ache in her body more pronounced as she stood, his hands beginning to move over her. Her breath left her suddenly, his hand snaking between her thighs, helping to wash away the evidence of their coupling. Serena watched the traces of blood swirling on the shower floor before disappearing down the drain, still unable to comprehend that this was her reality and not some blissful nightmare.

She looked up at him, his fingers trailing along her cheek, his thumb brushing against her bottom lip, still split from the night before. The girl appeared positively drained, Darien noticing how pale her cheeks appeared as his eyes swept over her.

"What are we gonna' do? What the hell _**can**_ we do?" she asked, her voice soft and unsteady. She appeared as though she would break at any moment, and the man realized that it was all on his account. Never should he have given her a second thought or glance. He wondered silently why fate had the habit of being so incredibly wicked, his hands taking her face between them.

Her eyes closed, his tongue lapping at her lip as if to mend it before his lips touched hers ever so gently. Serena was sure her heart had shattered, that nothing save a gaping hole remained where it had formerly resided.

"Tell me it's all a lie," she whispered, a pain unlike any he'd ever known throbbing within him. He sighed, his forehead touching hers as his thumb stroked her cheek.

"I wish I could, baby…but I can't. I can't," he managed, his throat feeling as though it were closing up, cutting off his supply of air and positively choking him. Her arms slipped around him, hands resting upon his back as she buried her face against his chest. The man could do nothing, could only stroke her back in a vain attempt to soothe her as she allowed her fear and anger to escape, her body shaking as she cried. Never before had he been in such a position, the girl having managed to cause him to become unsettled as she was so apt to do.

He'd been exploring the idea in his mind as she slept, his heart and mind at odds with one another as he attempted to decide what was best to do at this point. Part of him, the sensible part, understood that the proper plan of action would be to leave her somewhere out of harm's way and to travel back to the city alone to put a bullet through the head of the man that had seen her face. Afterward, he knew that he should put her on a train back home…back into the arms of her friends and family, who were surely in nothing short of hysterics due to her sudden disappearance. That would mean moving on, forgetting the innocence swimming within her impossibly blue eyes…forgetting her smile and the way her body felt as he held her in his arms.

His heart, however, had completely different urgings. His rogue heart, which had been in a dark hibernation for his entire life, had awakened as of late, solely on her account. It called for him to keep moving, to take her as far from harm as necessary until she was safe once again. He could give up the life he'd lived for so long, could be with the girl that had caused all reason to leave him entirely. They could start life anew in a new place, leaving the chaos far behind.

Bitter laughter had nearly escaped him as he thought such things, Darien grimacing as his thoughts continued to plague him. He could never live a normal life. The stench of death would always cling to him, ruining any chance of him attempting to nail a stake through the heart of the profession that had both kept him alive and made him wish for death. His heart pained him as he thought of letting her go, though he knew that ultimately, he would have no choice but to do so. This was no life for such a beautiful, intelligent girl to live. If not for his carelessness and lack of self control, she'd never have realized that his world even existed, much less have been exposed to it firsthand.

He knew what had to be done. They would continue on until they reached the city that had been his father's turf so many years ago, where the only man alive he trusted could be found. He would assure her safety and then, the raven haired man would finish it…clean up any loose ends that remained before sending her back to her own world. He was sure she would be taking his heart along with her, though he realized that without her, he would have no need for it again.

But now, as she stood clinging to him, the feeling of her naked skin against his own, he knew it would be nothing short of an epic struggle to release her from the fate that had stolen her away from all she'd ever known. In truth, he wanted nothing less than to be selfish, to greedily keep her to himself for as long as he was able. If he thought of it for too long a time, the anguish would overtake him, and that he could not allow, not while she was in his care. He had to maintain composure, to keep his wits about him as he always had. He'd not have gotten through life as well as he had, should he have allowed himself to lose them.

Serena pulled back, her clouded eyes looking up at him. His hand cradled her head, Darien unable to restrain himself as his lips found hers, the man loving her in the only way he knew how.

**X-O-X-O**

A knock came at the door, Raye's head snapping up, her eyes landing upon it as Lita got to her feet. She opened the door to reveal a concerned Andrew, a hard line drawn across his usually cheerful face.

"Hey," Lita said, surprised as he captured her in a hug.

"I'm really sorry, Lita. If there's anything I can do to help, just tell me, ok?" he asked, receiving a nod in return. He released her, Lita ushering him over to the couch before taking a seat next to him.

"Any more news?" he wondered, Lita shaking her head.

"Not a damn thing. This waiting is torture," she said, his hand rubbing along her back in comfort.

Just then, the apartment phone rang, nearly scaring them all witless. Mina recovered first, picking up the receiver with a somewhat shaky hand.

"Hello? Yes. We need to _**again**_? Ok. Ok, sure. Bye," she said, before hanging up the phone and turning to her anxious companions.

"Well?" Raye prompted, impatient as ever, four sets of eyes fixed on Mina.

"They want us to come back down to the station for more questioning. He said they're piecing things together, but they need to get some more information," she informed them, all of them seeming to sigh in unison. This was going to be a _**long**_ day.

**X-O-X-O**

Down at the station, four of the five sat around the lobby, having been individually grilled on everything but the color of Serena's underwear. Now, it was Lita's turn, the brunette unable to sit still in her chair, her fingers tapping against the cold metal table before her.

"Did anything strange happen before she went missing? Anything or anyone out of the ordinary?" the head investigator asked, her fingers becoming still as the man looked at her over his glasses.

"Miss?" he prompted, Lita's mouth slightly agape as she allowed her previous thoughts to flow forth.

"I don't know. I mean, the only thing I can think of that was anything new was this guy," she said, trying to choose her words carefully.

"Ok…what guy?" the investigator asked, furiously scribbling as he took notes on the interview.

"Serena met this guy not long ago. They kinda' started seeing each other," Lita told him, the man still writing down the details revealed to him.

"What's his name?" he asked.

"Darien. I don't know his last name," she said, cursing herself for not having been a bit more nosy concerning her friend's personal life.

"And this Darien…where does he live?" the man wondered, still watching her over his glasses.

"I have no clue. I mean…look, she _**just**_ started seeing him. I've only seen him a couple of times myself," she answered, the investigator pinching the bridge of his nose. He wondered how they'd managed to miss such information when the girls had been questioned before.

"Describe him for me."

"He's tall, maybe 6' 2". Kinda' lanky, but broad shouldered. He's got black hair that's short in the back and sorta' hangs in his eyes in the front. Each time I've seen him, he had on this long black leather coat," Lita told him, wondering if she'd inadvertently made Darien a suspect.

"We've still got her phone as evidence and it's shot, so we can't tell if he's called her. Think he'll show up when he can't reach her?" the man wondered.

"I suppose so. I mean, that'd make sense, for him to come to the shop looking for her," she said, hoping to God the interview would soon be over.

"Well, here's the deal. You keep an eye out for this Darien guy. If he shows up at the shop, you let me know ASAP so we can question him, too. We need to know everything we possibly can if we're gonna' find your friend," he told her, popping his neck with a sickening "crack".

"So…are you thinking he may have something to do with all this?" Lita questioned, the man leaning forward, his hands clasped in front of him.

"It's possible. You say she's only known him for a short while, so that means she's not very well acquainted with him. We're not gonna' jump to any conclusions here, but until we find him and question him, I'm gonna' consider him a "person of interest" in this case," the investigator informed her, Lita's heart sinking to her feet. Deep down, she hoped against hope that their suspicions were totally wrong, that Darien had absolutely nothing to do with Serena's disappearance and that he'd show up looking for her soon. Sure, the guy was mysterious, but could he really be capable of bringing her harm? He'd seemed so genuine, Lita recalling the time he'd shown up at the shop with a rose for Serena.

"So, is that it?" she asked, pushing her thoughts aside.

"For now. Stay by the phone, just in case," he told her, both sliding back in their chairs and getting to their feet. She rejoined the others, all of them looking a bit haggard.

"Let's go. I think we've done all we can for today," Lita said, leading the way, her thoughts still heavy as she pushed through the door.

**X-O-X-O**

He lay there, exhausted but unable to sleep, his shoulder giving him much grief and his conscience wreaking more havoc still on the jet haired man. In his arms lay a treasure more precious than any he'd yet to know, having cried herself into a fitful slumber. Never could he recall feeling so helpless, unable to conjure the correct words to put her at ease. He could only cradle her in his embrace, his fingers clearing a strand of hair from her face as he watched her sleep.

Darien hated himself, hated what he was. Hated himself with a blind fury for having been the cause of her tears. He wondered how long it would take for Serena to grow to hate him as well, a thought that did nothing to help his current state of mind. His mind racing, he bowed his head, his lips touching her forehead softly. Soon, she stirred, looking up to see him watching her.

"Sorry to wake you," he said, the backs of his fingers brushing her cheek.

"It's ok. I wasn't sleeping very well anyway," she told him. Somehow, the warmth of his fingers against her cheek helped to settle her nerves, which were nothing short of shot from the shock of all that had been revealed to her not so long before.

"How's your shoulder?" she asked, her fingers tracing along the fresh bandages she'd helped him apply after they'd vacated the shower earlier.

"I'm fine, baby. You should try to sleep. We have a long drive ahead of us," he said, his arms pulling her in a bit closer against him. He wished to savor each and every moment spent in her company, for he knew that one day soon, he would no longer be allowed such luxuries.

"So where are we going?" she asked, hoping to receive an actual answer from him this time.

"To see a friend," he replied, her confusion only growing. Even so, Serena was much too tired to continue grilling him, the girl accepting his answer for the time being. Eventually, sleep claimed them both, chaos unable to follow.

**Hope you enjoyed this seventh (god, are we there **_**already**_**?) installment of Whispers of Night. I'm trying to come up with where this story is going, and I'm slowly getting there. I'll try to update ASAP, but I'm working on several other fics right now, so it may take me a little while. Thanks for reading!**

***Cosmic Moon Baby***


	9. Safe Haven

**Guess What? I don't own the characters of Sailor Moon. The pretty soldiers and their pretty boys belong to Naoko Takeuchi. Sadness! ;)**

**This chapter took me a ****long**** while to come up with. Admittedly, I haven't even actually decided on where I want this fic to go, so I'm pretty much wingin' it. Hope it's still remotely interesting to someone out there. And I'm pushing this thing forward because I don't want this to take a hundred more years to finish. Things are going to be moving pretty freakin' quickly from now on if I do what I think I'm going to. I **_**will**_** have a finished fic before I die, dammit! *falls over* And remember, this is a work of complete and utter fiction…which is **_**why**_** the things that happen herein can happen herein. Yay! **

**Some lemonish happenings at the end, just so ya' know…**

***SLIGHT* UPDATE: A few of you pointed out that I'd neglected to add something important into the lemonish bit, so I fixed it. Thanks to those that let me know! :D**

**X-O-X-O**

She stared out the window, silence reining as mile after mile passed. The couple had vacated their hotel room just before dawn, both having slept fitfully through the night, Serena still resembling a zombie of sorts as they drove towards their destination. She still wasn't sure exactly where that was, though she'd firmly decided to put her full faith in the man by her side, a hard line drawn across his face as they continued on. It was beyond obvious that his mind was full and Serena was too anxious to interrupt his brooding to ask anything further about their destination.

She ran his earlier reply over again in her mind, wondering who on Earth he was speaking of. 'To see a friend.' What sort of friends would this man keep? Other hit men? It was still an impossible thing to believe, though Serena had turned it over so many times in her mind now that she'd almost come to accept it, as terrible a truth as it was. The only saving grace she'd been able to come up with was that perhaps he'd only taken the lives of those deserving to lose them…the scum of the Earth, as it were. She hoped against hope that it were true, that he wasn't some indiscriminate killer that did anything and everything to make a dollar. If that were the case, she could see things becoming even more woefully complicated than they'd already become, and very quickly at that.

"Are you feeling alright?" came his deep voice, snapping her out of her small reverie. She turned towards him, managing a small smile.

"Sorry. I'm a little spaced," she admitted, leaning into his hand as he cupped her cheek.

"You have every right to be. I suppose you'd like to know where we're going," he noted, his hand moving to rest upon her thigh.

"I can't say I'm not curious. I'd _**really**_ love to know, actually," she admitted, her fingers tracing along his bandaged knuckles. She wondered absently how many people would assume the two of them had been engaged in a domestic squabble after taking in the sight of them, Darien with is bandaged knuckles and she with a healing split lip. The raven haired man began his explanation, taking hold of the small fingers tracing along the top of his hand as he spoke.

"My father was, amongst those of our trade, a master. He lived by the gun and the blade for many years, after working his way to the top of his game. The city we're bound for was his haunt, many years ago. A man lives there…Sam is his name. He was my father's closest and perhaps only true friend in this life, and he is my godfather. He and his wife practically raised me while my father made his living...provided for both of us with his skill. I lived with Sam until I became old enough to learn my father's trade. After that, I began training under him, learning all there was to know about becoming a deadly weapon, just as my father himself. Never was there a man that could best him in all his years. It was because of that reason that many a jealous rival banded together to assassinate him. My father laid waste to God only knows how many that attempted to steal away his life, but even so, he was at last taken down by a man named Marco…a man that had hidden his true ambitions behind a mask of friendship.

Sam discovered his plan too late. By the time he arrived, my father had already been overcome, Marco having slipped poison into his drink and left him behind to die. Sam arrived to find my father in convulsions, near the end of his time on Earth. He managed to utter Marco's name before he passed, and Sam swore an oath to avenge my father's death. I, however, got to him first. Marco became my first hit. I was fifteen years old when I put a bullet through his head. I've never felt such a sense of satisfaction in my life…until you came along. Sick, isn't it? That the act of killing and the presence of an amazing woman can have to same sort of affect on me?" he wondered, the information he'd just revealed causing her heart to sting.

God, he'd been so young when he'd been exposed to this life. No wonder, she thought, that he'd turned out to follow in his father's footsteps, having known nothing else his entire life. Serena thought for a moment, choosing her response carefully.

"You know…if someone killed my father, I'd want them dead, too," she said, lifting his arm and slipping in under it, her head coming to rest upon his uninjured shoulder.

"You're such an odd girl. You make no mention of the fact that I _**enjoyed**_ the act of killing another human being. That makes me a monster, doesn't it?" he wondered, his arm pulling her closer against him.

"Monsters have no emotions, no conscience. You obviously have bouts of dealing with both, so you can't be so horrible. You wouldn't have saved me if you were such a beast, would you? I mean, you don't just kill _**anyone**_…do you?" she asked, hoping that his answer would be remotely acceptable.

"Well…my emotions and conscience I blame entirely on you," he teased, "and no, even I have prerequisites. When it comes to hits, I only dispose of those that deal in less than wholesome activities…drug trafficking, extortion, torture, kidnapping, murder… I suppose you could even consider it justice in some sick way or another. I'm a villain that kills villains," he told her, the man having been made content by the feeling of his companion's small form tucked in against him.

"You're the Angel of Death," she said, a small chuckle escaping him. "But I don't think you're so much of a villain. Not _**really**_. You're probably making things easier on a lot of people with what you do. Look, I'm not leaping for joy over the fact that you enjoy taking lives, but it makes it a tiny bit easier knowing that you don't just kill to get paid without having other reasons. The cops would probably thank you, if it were legal and all that jazz," she muttered, sighing mightily at the weight of their conversation.

"Angel of Death," he said, turning over the thought in his mind. Perhaps he _**was**_ just that.

"You may be, but you're my _**guardian**_ angel," she informed him, her stomach growling without her consent. Glancing at the clock in the dashboard, she noticed it was nearly 9 o'clock and had been a while since she'd eaten. In fact, she was practically starving, but she'd had quite enough occupying her mind as of late to run the idea of eating form her mind. Until now.

"We'll find somewhere to stop shortly. I'm sorry I haven't taken better care of you," he apologized, the girl looking up at him, a smile tugging at her lips.

"I'm sorry to be such a burden. Everything would be fine if it weren't for me. Maybe you should've just left me there to…"

"Serena, don't say such foolish things. I'll face hell head on to keep you from harm. It's because of me that you've been through so much already. I'll not allow you to be hurt again," he vowed, "because you and _**only**_ you mean the very world to me, baby."

His words caused flames to dance within her chest, her heart aching upon hearing such things spoken by the man that had turned her very world upside down since she'd first laid eyes upon him. That day, which hadn't been long ago at all, seemed like an eternity away, their whirlwind romance having left her completely breathless in its wake. Even after everything that had occurred, she still couldn't find it in herself to regret having met him, this enigma of a man that had stolen her very heart away.

"Sorry. I must be delirious," she said, Darien turning to place a kiss upon her brow.

"But delirium makes you so enchanting," he noted, still holding her close as they continued down the highway, Serena's mind refusing to give her any peace.

**X-O-X-O**

The light haired manpaced to and fro in the cold, sterile room, stopping periodically to drum his fingers against the table before him. He glanced downward, his hand picking up the lone scrap of paper, his eyes running over the black numbers scrawled across it. Where _**were**_ those idiots? He'd sent them to determine exactly who the phone number belonged to hours ago and hadn't heard a word from them since.

He picked up his phone, quickly dialing and awaiting an answer. After several rings, his frustration only growing, a voice was heard on the other end of the line, the man immediately barking his demand.

"What the hell are you morons doing besides wasting my fucking time?" he growled, his impatience growing by the second as he awaited an answer.

"Sorry boss. Don't worry, though. We've got her name and we're in the middle of finding where she lives. We just need a little…"

"Time? I've given you quite enough of that. God, how I wish he'd have just killed you as well when he had the chance…and by the time this is over, he'll be wishing the same. I'm only telling you this once more: find out who she is and when you do, I'll give you further instructions. Do _**not**_ come back here until you do, or you'll regret it. Is that clear?"

"Yeah, boss. I've gotcha'. We're all _**over**_ it," his henchman assured him, before hearing the line go dead.

"What a fuckin' asshole," the man muttered, shoving his phone back in his pocket.

**X-O-X-O**

"Are you guys sure we should be doing this?" Lita wondered, sitting with her three companions at the coffee shop they frequented, her foot tapping impatiently against the floor.

"What else can we do? They told us to keep doing what we normally do," Mina pointed out, "and we all have our phones in case she calls."

"Damn it, what if she doesn't _**ever**_ call?" Lita said, her jaw clenching as she attempted to fight back her frustration.

"Lita, don't. You know they're doing all they can," Amy tried, her eyes glancing over to see Raye sitting with her head buried in her arms on the table. She'd been totally despondent since they'd left the police station, the raven haired girl blaming herself again and again for not accompanying Serena when she'd excused herself at the club.

"That may be, but it's not enough. And Darien hasn't been around since she disappeared, either. Doesn't anyone else think that's a bit strange? I mean, before he couldn't stay away…and now he's not around? God _**damn**_ it," she ground out, her fist connecting hard with the table before her.

"They said he was a person of interest until they could prove otherwise. You know what? I think…no, I _**know**_ he has something to do with this. I just hope they find out what before it's too late."

**X-O-X-O**

The lock clicked before the door swung open, the two men entering the apartment cautiously, one fumbling to find the light switch upon the wall. Flipping on the light, the two moved forth, determined to complete their mission. If not, there was no way they could again show their faces to their boss. He'd warned that he'd quite literally have their heads if they returned empty handed…something they would avoid at any cost.

After a quick scouting of the five rooms, they found the apartment to be empty, one of the intruders barking orders to the other.

"You take that room. You're the one that saw her, so what did she look like?" he demanded, his companion quick to respond.

"She's got long, light hair and she's kinda' small," he told him, cursing as he was smacked in the back of the head by his partner.

"Is that it?" he demanded, the angry answer soon to follow.

"Yeah, that's all. Shit, it was fuckin' dark out there, man! And that bastard was after me, so I didn't exactly have time to take a picture of her," the man grumbled, almost able to see the light bulb grow bright above his companion's head.

"You dumb fuck, that's _**it**_. There's gotta' be a picture of her somewhere in here. Go fuckin' find it…and hurry it up," he ordered, shoving his partner into the adjoining bedroom before stalking off into the other.

He spared no corner, his eyes tracing over the room before landing upon the pictures tacked to the corkboard on the wall. Moving closer, he saw several of a girl with long blond hair, his fingers removing one in order to scrutinize it further. She was flashing a brilliant smile at the camera, the man turning it over. A smile curved onto his lips as he read _'Serena, Summer in the Park'_ scribbled on the back. So this was their girl. He made his way back out into the living room, calling for his partner.

"Hey, dipshit! I've got it. Let's get the fuck outta' here," he called, the man soon emerging.

"Lemme' see," he said, the other man handing him the photo. A chuckle escaped him, the man nodding his head.

"Yeah, that's her. Damn, she's a hot little bitch, ain't she?" he noted, his companion snatching up the picture before he could manage to damage it.

"All the better. Boss is gonna' _**love**_ breakin' her."

**X-O-X-O **

"Are you feeling ill?" came his question, Serena poking at her eggs as if they were roadkill on the plate before her. For some reason, she just wasn't that into the idea of eating at the time, having watched Darien inhale his food, the man now intent on downing the cup of black coffee in his hand.

"No, I'm good. I'm just not as hungry as my stomach announced I was, I suppose," she said, taking a sip of her orange juice. She had no clue how far from her home they actually were now, nor how much further they'd be driving until they at last reached their destination. Serena couldn't help but wonder how her family and friends were fairing in her absence…if they'd all lost it and gotten themselves arrested for verbally assaulting the entire police force yet. How on Earth was she supposed to explain her way out of this?

After things had blown over a bit, she'd _**have**_ to let them know she was alright, and when she did, she had no clue as to what she could possibly say to cover for Darien, or to keep herself from being unceremoniously slaughtered. Perhaps, she thought, they'd be so happy she wasn't dead and buried in a shallow grave that they'd be satisfied with _**anything**_. She sighed again. Or not. No, she knew her people far too well for that. They'd be demanding answers _**and**_ blood when they at last heard from her, and she was sure it wouldn't matter _**whose**_ blood.

"You should eat. We've still got quite a long way to go," Darien pointed out, though she was simply unable to follow his advice. She was sure that if she attempted to shove anything else in her mouth that it'd do nothing but revisit her immediately thereafter.

"It's ok. I'll be fine," she assured him, managing to down the rest of her juice before he left a few bills on the table, getting to his feet soon afterward.

"Whatever you say. We should get going," he told her, feeling her small hand take hold of his. Despite the severity of their situation, calm seemed to wash over him as he led her back to his Jeep, her hand warm in his own, in stark contrast to the chill autumn air around them.

The engine roared to life as he prepared to cover the last leg of their trip, the man still concerned about his companion as she sat, staring silently out the window. He longed to ask her what was troubling her, though he knew the answer without uttering a word.

**X-O-X-O**

She swallowed hard, her stomach in absolute knots as she followed her savior into the rather intimidating looking building nestled in the heart of the foreign city she now found herself in.

"So…how far from home are we now?" she wondered, her jaw dropping as the answer was delivered.

"About 1,200 miles or so," he replied, the girl blinking as she tried to comprehend her own reality. Had they really come so far in the days since they'd made their exodus? The hours had all seemed to meld together since they'd managed to evade their pursuers, her mind having been in a haze for the entire while.

Now, it'd come time for her to meet the man Darien had spoken of, and she was on pins and needles as she stepped through the door he held open for her. He again took the lead, Serena following him down a short corridor that led into a large, open room. She was somewhat surprised to discover herself in a dimly lit bar, her eyes travelling over the empty tables and bar stools. It seemed as though they'd come before they'd opened, the girl nearly colliding into Darien's back as he stopped abruptly. She kept still, a strange voice soon spreading throughout the room.

"My God…am I seeing a ghost?" the man wondered, "because it's been so long since I heard from you that I was damn sure you'd finally been done in." Darien chuckled, Serena remaining still as their conversation continued.

"The world's not nearly so lucky. It's good to see you again, Sam," he said, the man known as Sam speaking once more.

"So…what brings you around? I thought you were doing fine where you were."

It was then that Darien moved aside, revealing the blond that had been hidden behind him, Sam becoming stone still. She stepped forward, Darien's hands at her waist as she took in the sight of the man behind the bar. There was nothing particularly significant about him, his long dark hair streaked with grey, his face beginning to show signs of his age. After recovering from his momentary shock, the man spoke.

"Explain to me what I'm seeing here," he asked, Serena feeling like some circus freak on display as Sam continued to look her over with apparent awe.

"We've got a bit of a mess on our hands," Darien told him, Sam at last snapping out of the momentary stupor the blond beauty before him had caused, the man stepping out from behind the bar. Unconsciously, Serena moved closer into her companion, his arm slipping about her as his old friend stopped just before them. In all the years he'd known the raven haired man, Sam couldn't recall a single moment that Darien had ever seemed so concerned for another human being, the protective nature she caused to spring forth from him more than obvious as the pair stood before him.

"I can only imagine," he said, his curiosity growing as the petite girl began chewing her lip nervously, the moments seeming to drag by. Realizing his rudeness, her eyes locked with his as he extended his hand, the girl hesitating only a moment before taking it. He shook it thoroughly, a grin spreading across his face.

"I'm Sam," he said, the girl offering a small smile in response.

"I'm Serena. Nice to meet you," she returned, the man at last releasing her in order to eye Darien once again.

"Likewise," he told her, before turning and motioning for them to follow him into the back. They did as he bade, Darien taking hold of his companion's hand as he led her into the adjoining room.

They each took a seat around the large round table there, Sam leaning forward on his elbows as he delivered his question. Darien had settled in next to Serena, his hand upon her thigh under the table, a small comfort in what was quite an unnerving situation for her.

"So, what exactly brings you two my way?" Sam wondered, Darien sighing mightily as he prepared to relay their tale.

**X-O-X-O **

The two rushed in, one of them still clutching the picture in his hand as they were granted an audience with the man that controlled their cash flow and most every other aspect of their lives, a scowl upon his face as they entered.

"Well?" he demanded, his arms crossed over his chest as he awaited an acceptable answer. These idiots had fouled up enough to last a lifetime, causing him to question why on Earth he'd not seen to replacing them sooner. Still, one had been a witness to what had occurred earlier that very week and was therefore not yet expendable.

"We found it," one of his henchmen declared, sheezy grins plastered upon both of their faces. Maddox sighed mightily, in no mood for guessing games.

"Found _**what**_, you imbecile?"

"This," he replied tersely, slapping the photo down upon the table, the light haired man leaning forward, his eyes tracing along the image of a very comely blond.

"You're sure this is her?" Maddox asked, the two both nodding zealously in response as he turned the picture over in his hand, reading what was scribbled on the back.

"Serena," he said, trying it out before a smile crept across his lips.

"So _**she's**_ his weakness, is she? Well ,then. I'll be sure to show her quite the welcome when we find her."

**X-O-X-O**

By the time his explanation came to an end, Sam was sitting speechless, pinching the bridge of his nose. Of all the things that could have possibly occurred, never had he imagined that his former charge would have shown up with a girl in tow, and all in order to keep her sound. The Darien he'd always known had been cool and collected, always focusing on his goals and nothing else. Never had he shown any genuine interest in anyone before, not since his father had been killed.

That day changed him, turned him cold and had taken away what remained of his humanity…or so he'd thought. However, after only a few minutes of observing him as he sat next to the diminutive girl he'd stolen away, Sam realized that his former assumptions were no longer reasonable. This girl, it seemed, had done something incredible. She'd managed to break through the impenetrable fortress that he'd erected around himself, something Sam had thought no one would ever be able to accomplish.

With a mighty sigh, Sam allowed his gaze to linger upon her, noting how nervous she was as she sat close to her companion, her blue eyes at last rising to meet his. He was nearly struck dumb as he began to drown in them, immediately understanding why Darien had become so smitten with her. Not only was she beautiful, but her eyes were so deep that he swore he'd never be able to escape them.

"How long?" Sam asked, at last able to break himself free from the spell he'd momentarily fallen under.

"As long as it takes to remedy things, though I'll try not to burden you for very long," Darien replied, Serena still silent at his side.

"It's no trouble. It's actually good to see you after so long, though I wish it were under different circumstances. I'll do whatever I can to help you out, but we'll need a little time to get things in order. Until then, you two can lay low in one of the apartments on the east side," Sam told them, getting to his feet. Likewise, Darien rose, Serena soon to follow. Her stomach all in knots, she locked eyes with her consort before he ushered her out the door before him, his hands on her shoulders to guide her as she followed Sam into the unknown.

**X-O-X-O**

The blond looked around, her eyes taking the immaculate apartment in which she stood. It was furnished with the most modern of amenities, though the white walls caused the space to give off a rather cold vibe. It wasn't very inviting, though Serena realized that in their current situation, they couldn't be at all choosy when it came to their living situation.

Sam stood behind she and Darien, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched the girl surveying the living space. He saw her turn to her consort, her hand clinging to his arm as he looked down at her.

"Is…isn't this a bit much?" she wondered, a smirk gracing Darien's lips.

"If you'd prefer, I could set you up in a fleabag on the south side," Sam interjected, the girl turning to him at last.

"Sorry. This…it's just more than I'm used to, I suppose. Thank you for doing this," Serena told him, the man offering her a smile.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. You two just lay low here for a while until we can figure out how we're going to handle things. You should get some rest. I know it's been a long drive and we have plenty of time to get acquainted later," Sam assured her, noticing as Darien's arm slipped around his companion's waist, his hand resting upon her stomach. Never had he thought anyone could bring out such a protective nature in the man standing before him, though seeing it being displayed was a bit endearing.

"Thank you for everything, Sam. It may take some time, but I'll find some way to repay you," Darien assured him, Sam shaking his head as a chuckle escaped him.

"That's just like you, but you know better. I don't expect you to repay me and you know it," Sam said, clapping is friend on the back before turning his attention back to Serena.

"Well, I'll leave you two be. Come see me when you're ready," he told him, turning and taking his leave, the door shutting softly behind him. Darien locked the door, a mighty sigh leaving him as he turned back to the girl who stood silently behind him. Her eyes locked with his, the man noticing how full they seemed, beginning to drown in them as was always the case whenever he looked into them.

His arms stretched out, Serena melting into them as he rested his chin on the top of her head. They stood unmoving for a time, the girl concentrating on the rhythm of his breathing, his chest rising and falling beneath her palms.

"How are you feeling?" he wondered, his hand brushing a long blond tendril from her face. Craning her neck, she caught his gaze once again before closing her eyes, his lips touching her forehead softly.

"Ok, I suppose. Still overwhelmed, but generally ok," she answered, soon following after him as he took her hand, leading her into the adjoining room. She took in the spacious bedroom, the wall painted a rich crimson, a dark spread covering the largest bed she'd ever seen. The few pieces of furniture dotting the room were quite modern in style, the black dresser and nightstand the only furnishings in the room besides the massive bed. The frame was crafted of wrought iron, a dark comforter covering it.

Serena looked up, her lips parting as his hands began disrobing her, leaving her feeling the same familiar heat beginning to creep throughout her body. She eyed him curiously after he'd succeeded in divesting her of her coat, then ushering her over to the large bed. He pulled down the comforter before taking hold of her shoulders, guiding her down until she sat upon the mattress.

"What's up?" she wondered, his damaged hand cupping her cheek.

"You need to sleep for a bit. I know how troubling this all must be for you and if you don't get some rest it's only going to be harder on you. I don't wish for you to become ill because of this," he answered, caressing her cheek before turning to go. She would have none of it, however, the girl's fingers gripping his coat sleeve tightly and thwarting his escape.

"And what about you? You didn't sleep any better than I did last night," she pointed out, still holding fast to his sleeve.

"I've things to discuss with Sam. I'll be close, so you don't have to be afraid. You'll be safe here, so please…get some rest," he tried again, though his lover had yet to be dissuaded.

"Can't your discussions wait for a bit? Darien, you've been driving for hours on hardly any sleep at all. I know you must be dead on your feet. Come here," she said, getting to her feet and pulling him closer. He watched silently as she removed his coat, the man kicking off his boots before allowing himself to be drawn down onto the mattress, Serena stretching out next to him.

"Stay with me," she asked, Darien unable to say no as his eye swept over her face, her eyes a bit hazy as he at last caught her gaze.

"That's entirely unfair. I look into those eyes of yours and there's no way I can refuse you," he said, sighing mightily as she tucked herself in against him, her head resting against his shoulder. His arms enveloped he small form, his lips touching her forehead before he leaned back against the pillow behind him, at last allowing himself a moment of peace.

"I know that feeling all too well," she told him, breathing in the warm scent of him, one she'd grown to adore in the short time she'd known him.

"You know…I don't regret anything," she said, "about you and I. You may think I'm crazy, but I feel like I was supposed to meet you, that I've spent a decent chunk of my life just waiting for you to show up."

She looked up, seeing the sad half smile that touched his lips. Pain shot through her, the sight heartbreaking despite her valiant efforts to keep herself collected.

"It pleases me to hear you say that, though I have no right to be," he told her, causing a heavy sigh to leave her.

It was then that she realized that his shirt was damp, the girl sitting up in order to inspect the cause. Her eyes grew wide as she took in the sight of the dark blood that had seeped through his bandages, her brows furrowing as she attempted to gather herself.

"You're bleeding again," she told him, her voice grave as she touched his bandage lightly, traces of red staining her fingertips.

"It's…" he began, only to be cut off abruptly.

"It's not fine, ok? Do you _**want**_ to bleed to death or what?" she demanded, getting quickly to her feet before disappearing into the adjoining bathroom, reappearing soon afterward with full arms. She dumped her burdens on the bed, Darien sitting up in order for her to remove his shirt.

He winced despite himself as she unwrapped his soiled bandages, tossing them aside before pressing a damp towel against his silently weeping shoulder until the bleeding had ceased once more. Serena cringed as she observed his wound, one that she was sure needed stitches in order to heal properly, though her consort seemed hell bent on allowing it to continue to burden him. She bandaged him once more, ensuring his dressings were secure before beginning her argument.

"You need to get this taken care of, Darien. It's just going to keep doing this," she pointed out, shocked as he pulled her close against him, her palms resting against his bare chest as he gazed down upon her.

"Don't fret so much over it. I've survived worse," he assured her, though she remained unconvinced.

"You keep saying that, but I don't buy it. You were shot, you know. You aren't supposed to just keep going without any treatment after you get hit by a bullet."

"Fine. I'll have Sam see to it later if it will ease your mind," he promised, tilting her chin back before capturing her lips, the girl losing her breath to his kiss. She pulled back, still concerned for his well being.

"Don't. It may open up again," she told him, but to no avail.

"It's fine if it does. Right now, I just want you," he said, heat rising to her cheeks as his hands slipped beneath her shirt, touching the soft skin beneath. She was taken aback for a moment before her arms laced themselves around him, her head tilting back as his lips touched her throat softly.

"Talk about unfair," she managed, her eyes closing as she surrendered to his touch. She found herself on her back, his larger frame hovering over her, his hands working diligently to rid her of her attire. Her own small hands helped him shed his own clothing, the warmth of his naked skin soon meshing with her own beneath the covers, shutting out the chill around them.

His fingers trailed along her cheek, his lips descending upon hers as he kissed her breathless, her arms clinging to him with desperation. She felt her resolve slipping, her body responding wickedly to his ardent touch. He pulled back, his eyes taking all of her in, sweeping over her naked body as she lay spread out before him like some golden goddess.

"You're so beautiful," he nearly whispered, her body aching as his lips closed around one breast, desire building to an almost painful level as his skillful hands ran along her skin.

She found herself between his legs, her back resting against his chest as she leaned back, her hands on the tops of his thighs. Serena gasped as his fingers slipped between her thighs, stroking the pearl of her being slowly, her head tilting to the side as his lips touched the column of her neck. His hand kneaded her breast, her body aching for him, the girl wishing for nothing more than to always know the feeling of his torturous hands as they wreaked havoc upon her.

"Darien," she breathed, her body arching to meet his every touch, her fingernails digging into his flesh.

"That's it," he said, lips trailing along her naked skin, his fingers moving more quickly, drawing forth more sounds of pleasure from his lover. She felt so good under his hands, her body responding to his every move, her voice relaying her pleasure as he drove her further towards her end. He stroked her harder, his teeth raking along her shoulder, her body writhing before him until he at last pulled back, denying her what she so longed for.

"Darien?" she said, shocked as he laid her down before reaching into the pocket of his discarded pants. He dug around until he'd found what he'd sought, the man soon prepared to lay claim to his most precious treasure.

His body surged into her, her voice echoing throughout the room, her cries like pure bliss to him. He drove into her to the hilt again and again, her legs lacing over his shoulders, her hands gripping his arms tightly as he showed her the deepest realms of pleasure.

"Does that feel good?" he wondered, seeing the bliss wash across her face.

"Yeah. Don't stop," she asked, her body meeting his every stroke, his heat filling her completely as she felt herself nearing the end of all reason.

"Harder," she breathed, her voice crying his name as he did as she bade. He allowed himself to become utterly lost within her, her body like a warm tomb as he allowed himself to lose control. Darien heard his name, his lover chanting it like a sacred mantra, her body enveloping completely as he met his end. His body came to rest atop her, her arms holding him close as the two struggled to regain the breaths they'd been denied.

He left her for only a moment before gathering her in his arms, her small form huddled against him, his lips touching her forehead softly.

"Did I hurt you?" he wondered, stroking her cheek with the backs of his fingers. She looked up, her eyes still hazy as she kissed him.

"No, I'm fine. I'm so glad I met you," she said again, her arms holding him close as she sighed contentedly. Her head was spinning, the girl still unable to comprehend the situation she currently found herself in. The entire thing was pure madness, and yet she found herself at ease, for she knew that the man by her side would let no harm befall her. In his arms, she realized, was the safest place on Earth for her to be.

"Darien…I love you," she nearly whispered, tucked comfortably under his chin, the warmth of his body permeating her as she lay against him.

The sentiment both pleased and unnerved him, the man knowing that there was no turning back after all that had occurred. He hated himself for allowing things to come so far, though he knew full well that there was nothing he would trade for the time he'd been fortunate enough to spend with her. His selfishness ran deeply, Darien unable to stomach the thought of ever releasing her from the world she currently found herself stranded in. He wanted nothing more than for her to be happy and out of harm's way, though hearing her words only served to solidify the emotions he'd felt on her account since the day he'd first been granted the sight of her. So it was that the man found the words flowing forth for the first time in his entire life, his heart paining him as he spoke.

"I love you too, baby. I've never known what it feels like to love anyone, and yet, every time I look at you…every time I touch you, it nearly breaks me. I never want to let you go," he told her, feeling the wetness of her rogue tears as they touched his chest.

"Don't cry," he nearly begged, clearing her hair from her face as he attempted to console her. She looked up at him, his thumb brushing her tears from her cheek with care.

"I'm sorry. I just…I wish things were different. I wish there wasn't so much in the way. I'm so afraid I'll lose you," she admitted, closing her eyes as he kissed her with reverence.

"You'll never lose me. I swear I'll be with you, always," he told her, initiating another, more intense kiss, his greatest treasure soon lost to his touch once more.

**X-O-X-O**

**Chapter 8, END! I guess this is progressing at a speed I'm ok with, but I STILL don't know where this fic is going. That's bad, isn't it? I'm trying to figure out which fics to put on the backburner while I finish the others, but I can't decide. What was I thinking, getting' in over my head like this? Six fics at once! I'm not that good, I tell you! ;P**

**Thanks for reading! You guys so rock. *nods***

***Cosmic***


End file.
